Reasons to Live
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Modeus witnessed the death of his brother. He had a choice. Either kill Dante, the devil hunter, or to take a different path. Now he must live day to day. Finding a new reason to exist in this world. As he goes forward in his journey he becomes close to Dante. Together, they may just be able to find a reason to live with themselves and each other.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Okay, so I just got done watching the anime to Devil May Cry. I watched some of the cut scenes from the video games. I'm absolutely in LOVE with this character. However, in the anime I felt Modeus was not given the true screen time he deserved. I was extremely upset when he was just...killed off. He seemed like a much deeper character. So, I decided to change the course of events and bring him back. I don't think this pairing even EXISTS, let alone been written about. Then again, I could be completely wrong. _

_Oh, and with great respect to anime and what not, I'll probably be taking a lot of liberties with some of the info. I did read up on the character bios and watched at least the first devil may cry game all the way through. I've working through watching the second and third ones as well. So if I get any information wrong, apologies in advance. _

**Prologue**

He slid to the ground in his brother's blood. Staring down at the long, serpentine body. His true demon form slowly losing its bodily warmth. With shaking hands he reached out to touch him.

"Baul? Baul?" Modeus whispered to the still form. Still, nothing happened. He had seen him cut down. He knew his twin brother would never rise again. He felt the blood soaking into his black slacks. Numb to the rain falling down around him.

Only a few feet away stood his brother's slayer. His sword held out in his right hand. Now slack as he watched what played out before him. Modeus saw the thick blood slowly beginning to drip off the blade. Strange, how the blade matched the hair of his brother's slayer. How beautiful it was in the pale light from the street lights. A flash of silver catching his eye in the rain when the other man turned to face him.

"Baul…." Modeus said a third time. As if to call his brother back from the dead. Idly, Modeus thought in a dazed way Baul was older than him by twenty-four minutes. His brother should not have fallen so easily. He had always looked up to him as the stronger of the two. Always imagined Baul would outlast this world. Baul would always-

"Hey."

The voice pulled Modeus out of his reverie. He stared at the man who had killed his brother. No, the half breed. His mentor's son. The one he had actually gone out of his way to protect. Fearing Baul would slay him. He still had respect for Sparda even after so much time had passed. The half breed paused, the corners of his mouth turning down as he approached him. Modeus just stared up at him. Feeling completely helpless. Did Sparda's son mean to slay him too?

"So…" Dante said. Again, he paused. Modeus gazed blankly at him still unsure of what this man expected of him.

"Tell me, is he your reason for living?" Dante asked him. Modeus nodded mutely to Dante. Still unable to voice his concern. He felt he would have let out a wail. Despite his two thousand years of age, he now felt only as if he were no more than a child. Sitting there as his brother's blood was washed away in the rain. On his knees as he waited for….waited for what? Baul was never coming back. Dante had slain him.

Dante nodded, as if Modeus had answered a serious question for him. Silence stretched between them as the devil hunter waited. Minutes ticked by with nothing but the rain to mark it. Modeus swore he could hear the steady drip of water off the edge of Dante's sword. The blade was clean now from the constant rainfall. It was sharp. The half breed could so easily slice his head off.

"Are you going to get revenge?" Dante asked him. Modeus opened his mouth and then closed it. He could feel the tears streaming down his face now.

Before he knew it he was standing up. He held his hand out to summon his sword. Yet it did not come. Modeus felt his chest constrict. He saw Baul in his mind's eye. Speaking to him. Telling him not to be stupid. He was smarter than this. Better than this.

_Brother, don't do it! Little brother, no! Don't let it suck you in to! Remember, that's why you gave up the sword? You did it for me! _

Modeus took deep breaths, his entire body shaking now. He saw Dante shift. Saw him begin to lift his sword, but the demon lord had already made up his mind. He shook his head at Sparda's son. Confusion. Dante frowned now, tilting his head to the side like a dog. Trying to read him.

"No. I cannot…. no. I made a vow. And what good would it do to throw away my life so needlessly? He and I both knew this was coming. It would be easy to blame you for his death. But I cannot…" Modeus stopped then. He felt guilty, saying this. Dante seemed to be listening to him now. His sword arm went slack again. Letting the tip of his blade scrape against the flagstones.

"I wish I could say you killed him, Dante. But it's the addiction to the sword that did my brother in." Modeus finally said. The words rang hollow even to him. Now he saw Dante's features slacken only a fraction. As his guard began to drop by a few inches.

Modeus turned his back to the half breed. Let him attack if he wanted to. Kneeling down he grabbed his brother's two swords. And then with a large effort lifted his brother's body. It was hard in this smaller form he had, but not impossibe. He slowly began to walk away. His head bent low. Not once looking back as Dante gazed at him.


	2. Reason 1: Strawberry Sundae

**Chapter 1**

"Who's that for?" Dante asked Patty the next day. He had dumped his soaking wet clothes on the floor. Opting out to stretch out on the couch for a nap. The blonde little girl huffed at him. Having slammed down a bulging grocery bag in order to clean up Dante's mess.

"It's for the man in a black coat! I'm making him an extra special strawberry sundae!" Patty told him in an annoyed tone. Dante sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes as he recalled those liquid brown eyes gazing at him. So forlorn and lost. As if his entire world had just shattered around him.

"I don't think he's coming today." Dante said to her. He heard the confusion in Patty's voice as she snapped at him again. Berating him for being so mean. Just the usual spiel Dante had learned to live with.

The bell rang.

Patty's delighted gasp had Dante opening his eyes. There was the slow _drip drip _of water as a familiar figure came in. He was soaked to the bone as he walked in. His black hair completely lank now. His black coat showing signs of ground in dirt. When Dante glanced down he saw there was mud up to the guy's knees.

"I apologize for the mess. I'll clean it up…" The demon whispered as he came in. Patty squealed as she ran into the kitchen. She came back a split second later with a towel in her hands.

"Oh no! What happened to you?! Did you get into a fight?! Mister, are you are okay?" Patty bombarded him with questions. The demon turned to meet Dante's astonished gaze. There was no hostility Dante could see in the demon. If anything he seemed just at perturbed as he had last night. Completely empty.

"I had to bury my brother. He passed away last night." The demon said. His voice was flat. Patty gasped as she hurried him to a chair. Having him sit down as she put the towel in his lap. Still, the demon in the black coat did not respond. He began to pet the towel as if it was a pet in his lap.

"I'm so sorry! Are you…are you okay? Shouldn't you be with family right now?" Patty asked him. Dante wondered if the demon would tell her the truth. The demon raised his eyes and they locked with Dante's. Still, no signs of hostility. Dante didn't even feel demon energy coming off the strange figure. If he meant to attack it wasn't going to be right now.

"He is my only family, I'm afraid. But don't worry about me. I remembered you offered about the sundae. But if I'm to much trouble I'll clean up the mess I made and leave…" He said before trailing off. Patty clucked her tongue as she took his hand. Petting it as if he were a child.

"No! You stay right here and I'll go make it! Take your coat off to, mister! You're freezing!" Patty instructed him. The demon gave her a sad smile, but he stood up again. Removing his coat with an eloquent gesture and hanging it over the back of a chair before sitting back down.

"Young lady, what might your name be?" He asked her. Patty stopped as if realizing her mistake. This poor man! She had spent all day talking to him in the park and he didn't even know her name!

"It's Patty Lowe, mister. What's yours?" She asked him.

"Modeus Aisengard. A pleasure to meet you, miss Patty."

"I'm glad to meet you too! But I should make your sundae. DANTE! Be nice to Mr. Modeus!"

"Right." Dante said as Patty hurried out of the room with her bag. Modeus just blinked, looking for all the world lost sitting at the table. He looked around with a measure of interest. Studying the swords on Dante's wall. And then up at the demon skulls that hung over his desk. Back to the jukebox Dante always kept in the corner.

"You should consider locking your doors at night." Modeus said to Dante. The devil hunter snorted at the advice. Still, he didn't take a jab at the demon.

"Kind of surprised you showed up here. I thought you were going to get revenge."

"To be honest, I'm shocked I'm here too. I was, at first. But before I came here some weasel of a demon tried to steal my brother's swords as I was leaving."

"What did you do?"

"I killed him."

"Ah. Probably for the better."

"I agree. He has been a thorn in your side, has he not?"

"Yeah. Little bastard was brewing something up."

"I am glad I was able to be of assistance.

"Modeus."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting to eat a strawberry sundae."

"What are you planning to do after that?"

"I have no idea. I have revenge in mind, but I'm not sure how to execute it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not quite sure. You'll have to ask me later until I've worked out a plan."

Dante fell silent at the last comment. He picked up his magazine and flipped through it. He was stalling. He kept expecting Modeus to jump up and lose his shit. But the demon didn't make a move. He fiddled with the towel in his lap. Lifting it up to his face finally to pat his face dry. After a little while he used it to also press his long black hair dry as well. Brushing his fingers through it to get it in order. Pressing the towel against his long hair as he drew it downward. By the time Patty got back with the strawberry sundae Modeus had used the towel to wipe off the worst of the mud on his pants.

"Here. I tried to make it as best I could. I even used fresh strawberries!" Patty said to him. Modeus gave her a sad smile. Nodding his head slightly as he picked up the spoon. He took a bite of the sundae, and paused. Dante frowned wondering what the demon was thinking. After a few seconds Modeus took another bite.

"Do you like it?" Patty asked with big eyes.

"It's delicious. One of the best I've ever had."

"Really?!"

"Yes." Modeus said. His voice was almost a soft whisper when he spoke. He continued to eat as he saw from the corner of his eye Dante watching. The devil hunter was frowning now. He bet Dante probably wanted one now too. Modeus ate even more slowly to tease him.

"Well, when you're done, I'll make you another one if you want! You can have as many as you want."

"Hey, I want one."

"No, Dante! He's in pain and needs comfort! Be nice!" Patty berated the man.

Dante sighed as he lay back down on the couch. He put the magazine over his face and closed his eyes. Trying to get some shut eye while he could. He heard the clink of the spoon as Modeus ate his treat. Bastard. Did Modeus think he could play at this game for long? Than Dante had a vision of Modeus stealing all his pizza and strawberry sundaes in the future. He grit his teeth at the thought. Actually, that wasn't a half bad plan of revenge. Why kill him outright when the demon could torment him for the rest of his days?

Modeus finished the sundae after a few minutes. He thanked Patty, who had started talking to him as she had done yesterday in the park. He nodded and gave her a gentle smile as he had yesterday. Once she took the cup away to make him another Modeus waited. Patient as ever. He noticed Dante peeking at him from the edge of his magazine. He turned away from him and noticed the pool table.

Dante's house had an almost Spartan appearance. It was clean, but bare. There was no personality what so ever in the place. Of course, there was a desk with a phone and a picture frame on it. The windows were a bit dingier than they should have been. Poor Patty, she probably didn't have time to clean them. There was the couch and coffee table. A few magazines scattered around it that looked worn out. The kind the post office always dumped into your mail whether you wanted them too or not.

"Hey."

Modeus's eyes flashed when Dante said that. His mind flashed back to last night, but he quickly stilled his anger. No. He was not going to lose himself. He had made a promise. He had also made a promise to Baul. He glanced at Dante who had moved the magazine now. Modeus met his gaze for an instant. Dante's eyes were hard as diamonds as they gazed at him. The demon noticed the devil hunter had silvery eyes, but flecks of violet scattered in them. Odd. Though, he had to admit it was a beautiful mix of color. It complimented the devil hunter's looks.

"Hey." Modeus repeated back to him. He did it half to annoy Dante, half to take the power out of the word. Dante tilted his head again like he had last night. As if asking a question without voicing it aloud.

"How long you plan on staying here?" Dante asked him. Modeus blinked considering the question himself.

"Do you mean the human realm, or your house?" Modeus asked. He knew what Dante meant, but he wanted to avoid the question. Dante sighed as if it was the hardest thing in the world to do. He brushed back a lock of his hair which had fallen in front of his eyes, but it only fell back.

"House? Not exactly a house, but alright. I don't care how long you hang out in the human realm. You haven't done anything to make me want to kill you. But yes, I mean here. My place. How long you plan on hanging around?"

"Until I get my revenge."

"How long is that going to take?"

"Oh, I've already decided."

"Alright. So, what's your game plan then?

"To be a mild annoyance to you until the end of your days."

_Fuck_, Dante thought. That had been his worst fear. Modeus made no move against him though. He just sat there gazing calmly back at him. There was a kind of heavy despair that hung around the demon. From what had happened last night Dante was holding his tongue against making the demon leave. Modeus had come here seeking revenge. Only to just…lose his nerve? No, he had certainly been angry enough. Modeus was a demon lord. Dante knew he could probably put up a good fight if he wanted to.

"Okay, pal. Enough is enough. I have work I have to do. It involves-"

"Killing demons. I know."

"And you're a demon. So I don't think your plan is going to work out."

"So, you're saying you're going to kill me if I don't leave? I put down the sword a long time ago, Dante. I'm honorable. I won't harm Patty or anyone else connected to you. I won't even hurt you, not really." Modeus explained. It was the most he had said since coming there. Dante stood up now to face the demon. Why did he suddenly feel so guilty? Maybe because he wasn't used to a demon acting like this.

"So, what? You're all bark and no bite?"

"I believe I have a very nice bark."

"Hardy har har."

"You used that old saying, not me."

"Modeus, get out. Go home."

"No."

"Modeus….look, I'm letting you off easy, okay? I can't kill you because you won't fight me. I certainly can't shoot you because Patty is here. You're not giving me a lot of options."

"Fine. I'll make the decision for you."

Dante's eyes narrowed when Modeus stood up. The demon picked up his black coat and walked over to him. Dante's hand flew down to his two pistols. Modeus wasn't moving fast though. He stopped when he saw Dante pulling the safety back on Ebony and Ivory. After another few seconds he moved forward again. He dug into his coat pocket as if searching for something. The devil hunter frowned, wondering what the demon was doing.

A second later Modeus pulled out a huge wad of cash. He dropped it onto the coffee table without so much as batting an eyelash. Dante froze, staring at what the demon had done. There were several $100 bills in there, along with multiple $50's, $20's, and other types of bills. He was pretty sure there was probably a couple thousand on the table. Another second passed by and Modeus dumped more money on the table.

Astonished, Dante just stood there and watched as Modeus emptied out the inside pocket of his jacket. He also dumped gold coins, REAL gold coins onto the table. There were also gems, priceless necklaces, solid gold and silver rings, intricately designed pieces that were probably worth a fortune each on their own, and small objects. Modeus also put down ancient coins that dated back at least 2000 years or more. Rare coins Dante had only ever seen listed in a museum the few times Patty had dragged him to one.

"Modeus, what the hell are you…?!"

"Is that payment enough?"

"Payment for WHAT?!

"To stay here? I'm not sure how the economy works here. I'm pretty sure this is the current currency, yes?" Modeus asked gazing down at the more modern bills of money. Dante was still shocked. He liked money himself, but he had never been faced with such wealth all at once.

"Dude, I can't….no, take it back."

"No. I'm staying here. And if I have to pay…what is it? Rent? Then I will. But I'm holding you responsible for my current predicament. So, here."

Dante was forced to drop his guns when Modeus picked up a wad of the wealth. Gold coins spilled from his hands as he pushed the money into Dante's hands. The devil hunter protested, but sat down on the couch. Only for Modeus to continue to literally dump cash into his lap. Patty came back into the room humming happily. A new strawberry sundae in her hand. Dante saw there was a second one, and for a flash was touched she had thought of him to make an extra one. When she saw what Modeus was doing she just stared. In complete shock as Dante was.

"DANTE! Where did all this come from?!"

"My coat. I take it with me when I go out. I never know when I'll need something." Modeus explained to Patty. As if he did this every day. Dante just stared, still astonished at what was happening. If Modeus was out for revenge this was the strangest revenge he had ever seen.

"What?! Modeus, why are you giving Dante so much cash! How much is there?!"

"I…don't know. Enough for rent. I told him I'm not leaving. I intend to stay here." Modeus said before Dante could get a word in.

"You can't…Modeus, no!"

"Yes."

"I'm a devil hunter! You're a….you know what you are!"

"Indeed I do. That also means I come with many qualifications."

"Like what?!

"For one, I know how to deal with a number of different demons. This means I will usually never have to resort to violence. Granted, I haven't spent much time in the demon realm so my name is probably lesser known. I also know a number of useful small magic spells that will, of course, be free to use at your disposal. I possess a vast knowledge of ancient texts of the demon AND human realms. I'm also quite capable of sensing when demons are nearby or far away." Modeus explained taking a breath before continuing.

"You'll find me useful in the fact that I don't die easily. I may not raise a sword or a gun, but I'm quite adept at daggers. In a close quarters fight I can and will defend myself. I also enjoy being around humans. So you never have to worry about me suddenly losing myself in demonic fury and baking everyone in pies."

Dante sighed as he closed his eyes. He felt a headache coming on now. Patty was squeaking like a mouse again. Running up to Modeus and talking to him urgently. When he opened his eyes again the demon was still there. The small fortune spilled all over the coffee table, the floor, the couch, and his lap. There was enough here to pay off all his debts. Dante was positive just some of the jewels alone could pay off a good chunk of everything and he would still have enough left over. He gazed down at the wealth that lay in his lap. Strongly tempted to accept it and let Modeus do whatever the hell he wanted. To think of the mountains of pizza you could get with it…

"I can't accept this. It's to much." Dante heard himself saying. Modeus gazed at him sadly as if Dante had just denied him a puppy. He sighed, standing up and spilling even more jewelry and coins everywhere. Patty, bless her heart, was gathering as much as she could up and placing it back on the table. Her eyes were dazzled by the gems. She took nothing for herself as she set it all back on the table.

"Dante! You could pay off your-"

"Hush, Patty. Modeus, this is just to much money. If you're going to stay here you can't…" Dante stopped. What was a fair price for Modeus to stay here? Wait, was he seriously considering doing this? Fuck.

"Are you looking for your own room?" Dante asked him instead. Modeus blinked at him innocently. He looked almost lost to Dante standing there. As if he had just wandered in off the street to find himself in a strange land.

"Not particularly. I would like a small space to store a few books and clothes. Other than that, I have no problem just sleeping on the floor or the couch."

"Alright, I um…" Dante sighed, massaging the bridge of nose and closing his eyes. Did he really want to do this? He cracked his eyes open once more to find Modeus still standing there. Gazing at him intently as he waited for an answer.

_He served my father, and now here he is offering to serve me. Either he has a huge crush on the old man, or he really doesn't know what to do with himself. _

Dante weighed his options. It was obvious Modeus was at a loss as to what to do with himself. He didn't look like someone who needed to take orders. In fact, he seemed quite independent. As if he just drifted from day to day without a care in the world. Would it really be so bad, Dante asked himself, if he allowed the demon to stay here? Modeus clearly wasn't a danger to people. He hadn't even raised a finger to Dante when he had slain his brother. He had every reason to hate him, and yet here he was…doing the exact opposite. In the long run it might be better. To allow Modeus to remain close where he could see him if he went insane and lashed out. Or the demon lord was just going to bide his time to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike him down.

"Alright. You can stay. But first, ground rules." Dante said. Modeus's eyes widened a fraction. Patty blushed, glancing in between them. It was clear she liked Modeus a lot. Probably because the demon was so quiet and let her talk. Yet he seemed to listen when he would ask her in a quiet voice about something she had said or make a comment.

"Your house, your rules, Dante." Modeus said graciously. He had kind manners. Dante was reminded of a feudal lord as he waved for the demon to take a seat. Modeus sat down graciously on the other side of the couch. Giving the devil hunter his undivided attention. Dante didn't want to say it aloud, but it felt invigorating for someone to listen to him for once. Rather than go over his head and do whatever the fuck they wanted. Expecting him to trail right after them.

"First rule, don't eat my pizza. It's fine if you order your own. If it's yours, make sure there are olives on it. I hate olives. Second rule, don't eat my strawberry sundaes! I will kill you if you do. Third rule, I don't really care how you decorate. Just no pink shit all over my walls. Fourth rule, no-"

"That's a lot of rules, Dante! Can't you be nice to Mr. Modeus? He's grieving right now!" Patty interrupted. Modeus turned to Patty and in the kindest voice spoke to her.

"Ms. Patty, I agreed to follow Dante's rules. It's better he tells me now rather than later. And to be honest, my brother is deceased now. I can grieve for him later." Modeus said to her gently. Patty blushed again and fell silent. Dante waited a few seconds, rather surprised the demon had stepped in to say something. Yep. Feudal lord.

"Fourth rule, no buying beer and not sharing. You owe me at least one bottle. And fifth rule…don't screw me over. Long as you keep your end of the bargain, we ain't got no problems." Dante stated.

Modeus nodded his head at each of the rules. He did not raise any issues about what Dante had said. If anything he seemed completely at ease with it all. After a few questions and exchanges, they finally agreed on a rental fee. Or at least Dante came up with one he thought was fair since Modeus was still insisting he take all the cash and jewels on the table.

Three hundred dollars a month. Modeus could have the small room upstairs for himself. Dante rarely used it himself, and preferred to sleep on the couch anyway. The demon was also responsible for providing his own food. He could have the small dresser Dante rarely used upstairs since he usually just kept everything downstairs in the supply closet. And if Dante requested his help on a job Modeus would get a share of the cash or it could be used to pay his rent for the month.

Afterwards, Patty made another strawberry sundae for herself. Glad to have a new companion who would be staying at Dante's place. As they ate Patty was the one to fill the silence. Talking her head off about anything and everything she could think of. Dante kept his silence. Modeus spoke up every couple of minutes to encourage Patty to continue. He seemed at ease now and far more relaxed. The money and jewels were put away save for the three hundred dollars Modeus gave to Dante.

As it grew late Patty hugged Modeus. Wishing him good luck and to feel better soon. Dante got a warning about being nice to his new roommate, and the young girl made her way back to the orphanage. After she left the entire place fell silent. Modeus took the glasses back to the kitchen and washed them. By now the demon was completely dry, and more or less had managed to clean the mud off his clothes.

Afterwards they just sat there. Dante turned on the TV to fill the silence. Pretending to be absorbed in some half-clad girls dancing on screen. Modeus sat back on the couch, but showed no interest in the women. Instead he took a novel out of coat and opened it up. Putting his feet up on the coffee table and beginning to read. Dante glanced at him, but he didn't say anything. He had his own boots on the table himself.

"You know, I work with two other people. They kill demons on sight." Dante said to Modeus. He heard the pages rustle as the demon lord lowered his novel to gaze at him.

"Ah, Trish and Lady, I take it? Yes, I know." Modeus said. Dante glanced at him sharply, but Modeus only raised an eyebrow at the devil hunter.

"No offense, Dante, but it's common knowledge. Baul told me who to look out for when we came here. He said to keep my head down should I see a young woman with two different colored eyes and short black hair. He also told me about Trish and her being your former partner."

"He tell you anything else I should know about?"

"About you, personally? Not really. Just the people you hung out with. The places you frequented. Baul actually wanted me to stay as far away from you as possible."

"Why's that?"

"Since I put the sword down he became worried that meant I would not defend myself. I have no idea why, but I suppose him being the older brother that is how his mind works. He thought once you saw me you would kill me on sight. It was his worst fear." Modeus explained calmly. He glanced at the TV again, and Dante saw the slightest wrinkle appear in the demon's face at the display of skin.

"Is that why you didn't attack me?"

"I had every intention of attacking you that night. Once Baul died everything he had said before became null and void."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I didn't answer it because I don't know the answer myself, Dante. You can rest assured though I'm not going to come up and stab you in the back."

"You said you were planning something."

"Yes, but not your death!"

"There must be a reason."

"Must there be?"

"I sure as hell hope there is. I need to know if I need to defend myself."

"Dante, I'm not going to hurt you. And as for the reason? I have none. I'm still asking myself that question why I let you walk away last night."

Dante dropped the subject after that. He was getting nowhere with Modeus. The demon seemed bored of the entire conversation. Despite his usual attitude, Dante decided not to be a sarcastic asshole to the guy. Modeus was nice enough as far as demon's went. His tone of voice was soft. When he spoke to Dante it was with a level of respect. Not in the condescending tone Morrison used or Patty. If Dante was honest with himself he liked that. He liked giving orders and setting rules someone agreed to follow.

"You want a beer?" Dante asked him after a while. Modeus glanced up again, but shook his head. When Dante pressed him a second time the demon agreed. When Dante asked him if he wanted pizza too Modeus nodded.

They shared a six pack and an extra-large pizza, no olives. Modeus ate at least half of the pizza himself. He thanked Dante softly for sharing with him and watched the late night shows with him. Nothing was on. As the night passed by the demon quietly cleaned up and excused himself. Picking up his coat and heading upstairs to bed.

Dante was still wondering if he would wake up alive tomorrow.


	3. Reason 2: Pizza for Dante

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Ah, I love Modeus. I still find it a shame he was never really used. Hopefully I can do him justice here. I've been managing to get a lot of chapters done ahead of time for this fic. So updates will come regularly. (I'm hoping!) I just need to find the time and energy to correct my chapters. _

**Reason 2: Pizza for Dante**

When Dante woke up the next morning it wasn't the sun that had him sitting up on the couch. The TV had been turned off sometime in the night. He blinked looking around for the delicious smell that had caught his attention. He spotted a large pizza box sitting on his desk a split second later. He was already on his feet within seconds and across the room. When he opened it up he saw two pieces had been taken, but the rest was just like he liked it. Random toppings, and no olives. When he looked around the room he noticed Modeus standing by the window. Again, the demon had his black coat off. He was dressed in fresh black slacks and a white button up collared shirt. His socks were grey. The demon was gazing out the window as he twisted a white rag in his hands. As if he had just been cleaning.

"You get this?" Dante asked him. He wasn't about to be a dick and eat the thing if Modeus had gotten it for himself. Modeus glanced over at him, and nodded.

"I got it for you. Sorry, I got hungry and ate some."

"Hey man, I got no problems with that. You bought it, you can do whatever the hell you want with it." Dante replied. He sat down and began to help himself to the pizza. Wondering what had warranted this sudden niceness from Modeus.

Modeus seemed to hardly take any notice. He continued to gaze out the window playing with the rag as he did so. Dante stared at him openly wondering if the demon was having an episode. After a few minutes Modeus walked away and into the back room. Five more minutes passed by and the demon walked to a different window. This time peering out the one near the front door.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching Morrison."

"….why?"

"He came here this morning. I was already awake, so I opened the door and invited him in. I told him not to be to loud because you were still sleeping. He then told me he could come back later and hurried off. Now he's been trying to sneak in for the last half hour. I don't know what he thinks he's doing, but I can see him."

"You're pretty thoughtful."

"It's my upbringing."

Dante got up with a groan from his chair and went to the window. He did indeed see Morrison peering at them from behind the corner of the building. Trying to look inconspicuous in his brown trench coat and hat. Dante guessed the detective didn't see him because he suddenly broke away from the corner of the building. He all but sprinted across the street out of their line of vision. At this point Modeus went to the back room again. Amused, Dante followed after him.

Together they watched as Morrison made his way to the back door. The detective came up huffing and puffing. Modeus blinked as the detective made eye contact with him. Dante chuckled when he saw Morrison curse up a storm at the sight of the demon. With a sigh Dante opened the back door and wrenched it open. Kicking the screen door back as he stepped out.

"Morrison, get your ass inside! Modeus doesn't bite." Dante snapped at him. Morrison paused, and then came over to them. Dante could hear Modeus laughing softly behind him as the demon went back to the front room of the building.

"What the hell were you doing?" Dante asked his friend once the man had come inside. Morrison just huffed at him. Taking off his coat and throwing it onto the unused dining room table.

"I didn't know who that guy was. I thought maybe you were in trouble."

"Morrison, why is a guy going to answer the door for you and invite you inside when I'm sleeping on the couch? I'm fine. He's my new roommate. Since you and everyone else keeps screwing me over."

"Roommate? When did this happen?" Morrison asked as he followed Dante into the front room. Modeus had retreated to the couch this time. His white rag was gone, and for a minute Dante wondered if he had stored it in the bottomless pockets of his black coat.

"Yesterday. And he's going to help me on cases when I ask for it. Modeus, this is Morrison. He brings me bad jobs."

"Good morning." Modeus said to Morrison. He rose from the couch and came forward. Morrison paused when Modeus offered his hand. After a second Morrison hastily took the offered hand. Shaking it as the demon gave him a gentle smile.

"Morning to you, too. So, how do you know Dante?" Morrison asked him. Modeus just smiled again, but didn't answer right away.

"Ah, that is his secret to tell, is it not? Excuse me, Mr. Morrison. I have to get a few things organized upstairs. I'm cleaning the windows for Ms. Lowe today." Modeus said to him.

He extracted his hand and headed upstairs. That was when Dante noticed the bucket by the stairs. Ah, so that was where the white rag had gone. He watched as Modeus picked it up his bucket and headed up the stairs. Morrison ran a hand through his hair when he saw the demon disappear. The stairs creaking as he went into the only bedroom in the place Dante never used anymore.

"Roommate, huh? You expect him to pay off all your debts for you, Dante?"

"No. He pays me rent. A guy needs to eat." Dante stated. He remembered Modeus spilling all that wealth into his lap. Damn, maybe he should have accepted it.

"How much are you charging him?"

"Three hundred a month. It seemed fair enough."

Morrison raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Dante went back to his desk to work on eating his pizza again. As he ate Morrison started going over new jobs he thought Dante might be interested in working. One about a demon lurking in a warehouse. Another about a man who went out and lured women away with him. Dante listened to them all as he ate.

When Modeus came back downstairs it was to empty his bucket of sudsy water out the back door. Morrison paused as the demon walked by. For all the world Modeus seemed lost in his own world. When Dante heard the splash of water out back the detective went on to explain a few more cases. Dante listened with a bored expression. Considering lying back on the couch again to take another nap. When the demon returned from the back room Dante watched him.

"Do any of these interests you?" Morrison asked. Dante glanced at him. Modeus had stretched out on the couch and had lain down. Reading his novel quietly as his raven black hair spilled out onto the floor. Damn, that was long hair. How did he keep it clean?

"Dunno. How much do they pay out?" Dante asked. Morrison made an exasperated tone as he began to name the payout for each job.

His eye wasn't on the detective though. It was on Modeus. Morrison was in just the right place where Dante could study the demon from his desk. Since Modeus was lying down now he had a good view of him just to the right of Morrison's head. He was still expecting for the demon lord to come crashing down on him. To turn on him at any second. But no. The entire time the dark haired demon just quietly read his book. His eyes half hooded as if he were about to drift off to sleep.

It took a few minutes, but Modeus too seemed to grow bored of hearing Morrison's ramblings. He set his book down on the coffee table and folded his fingers neatly over his stomach. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Dante let a small grin come to his mouth. Morrison mistook it as encouragement and pressed on. At least now he knew he wasn't the only one who fell asleep so easily.

"I guess I'll take the one at the warehouse. Slim pickings this time, isn't it?" Dante asked in a bored tone. Morrison sighed as he took out the paperwork. He knew it had been to much to hope for Dante to take on two jobs.

"Pays out about as much as you expect. Provided you actually finish the job without destroying a whole damn bridge."

"Hey, that was collateral damage!"

"Collateral damage that came out of your pocket. You never even saw a dime of that job."

Dante berated him a little longer before taking the one about the demon at the warehouse. He barely glanced through it. It was a fluff job, really. One he knew he probably needed to do. Patty would no doubt start nagging him about money again. Always choosing out damn clothes and charging him for it. He should really stop gambling all the time. It wasn't winning him any favors. Literally.

He and Morrison discussed the cut the detective would get for a few more minutes. Morrison also went over a few small details Dante barely listened to. He kept an eye on Modeus who was continuing to sleep peacefully. Or was he napping? Dante couldn't tell. The demon was so still he barely moved a muscle. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest he would have assumed his new roommate was dead.

After they had worked out the details Morrison decided to stay to talk to Patty. Sometimes he had no other cases to work on until later and usually hung out at _Devil May Cry_. As he went into the back to grab a beer Modeus opened his eyes briefly. He glanced at the detective, but closed them again when he came back in. Dante wondered what the demon was on about. Was he playing opossum so Morrison wouldn't talk to him?

"Figures you would choose someone who sleeps all day like you do." Morrison commented as he came back in. Opening the bottle of beer and tossing the cap onto the coffee table. When he turned to sit down Modeus had opened his eyes again. This time fixing the detective with a glare.

"I've been up most of the night. I've been under a lot of stress lately, and Dante has been gracious enough to allow me to live under his roof until I get myself back together." Modeus said. He used that same eloquent speech as before. Dante raised an eyebrow at his wording. Gracious? More like he had no fucking choice, but at least Modeus didn't bullshit him or pull any tricks. He laid out all his cards on the table right from the start.

"What kind of stress? You drink to much?" Morrison joked. His tone of voice becoming a little sharper. Modeus sat up at this point. Picking up his book deliberately as if he meant to smack the detective with it. The demon lord did neither of these as he stood up.

"My brother passed away yesterday. So my patience is wearing thin. Excuse me." Modeus turned his back to Morrison. The detective had begun to splutter apologies, but the demon was already heading up the stairs. He didn't even spare Morrison a glance before he disappeared into his room.

"Good job, Morrison. You fucked up worse than I did for once."

"I didn't know!"

"Yeah, well, now you've gone and pissed him off. Thanks."

Dante was surprised when he heard the edge of anger in his own voice. Was he really angry about this? Well, he supposed he was. Modeus seemed kind enough by his demeanor. Of course, he had barely known the demon for two days. Who was he to defend him? Still, it was clear the demon was hurting from the loss of his brother. And a twin no less. Dante sighed to himself at the thought.

Of course he was liking Modeus. Why hadn't he seen it before? They were both twins. Both had lost their brothers. What hurt him the most above all else was how accepting Modeus was of it. As if…as if he couldn't bring himself to even hate him. Had the demon hated him, or wanted revenge Dante would have put the death of any another demon out of his mind. But this one lingered. It stuck to him like a parasite and refused to leave.

He felt guilty for Baul's death.


	4. Reason 3: A Date with Patty

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Reply to Sierna: Yes, I'm surprised no one ever saw the strong similarities between Dante and Modeus. This also bothered because they're both 1) Twins. 2) Both are younger brothers of same said twin set. 3) Both lost their brothers. Actually, I didn't even KNOW Dante was a twin until I started watching some of the games on Youtube. I thought that made it even more interesting. I mean, in the anime why set up such a nice character, have such an excellent design, and not use him?_

_I have a lot in store for this fic. I really want to bring out Modeus's true character (well, at least what I came up with. But still being true to the one he was in the anime.) And I actually always felt sorry for Dante. He goes through so much, but it never seems as if he's truly happy. _

**Reason 3: A Date with Patty**

Modeus remained upstairs until Patty came to visit in the afternoon. When he heard her voice he was down the stairs within a few minutes. Smiling softly when she ran up to him. Chattering away about how much better he was than Dante. Dante yelled a few quips their way, but nothing with real heat. He napped most of the day. Ignoring Patty berating him for his bad habits as she hurried around to straighten everything out.

Morrison lingered for a while. He tried to talk to Modeus, but the demon wasn't having it. He only responded to the detective's questions with a one word answer or a nod. Eventually the detective left after a hasty goodbye. When Patty inquired about what had happened, Modeus simply responded it had been a misunderstanding. When she asked if he would escort her while she went shopping he agreed.

"She's just going to make you carry the bags!" Dante warned. He lifted his magazine to see Modeus lacing up his boots. The demon reached for his black coat and shrugged it on. He gave the devil hunter one of those gentle smiles of his. As if he was shy to do it, but could not help himself.

"Ah, that is fine. I need the fresh air anyway. And I'm sure you need your rest without my brooding mood disturbing you. Come, Patty, let's go run those errands." Modeus said gently to the little girl.

"You're funeral." Dante muttered under his breath. He caught Modeus glancing at him sharply for those words. The devil hunter mentally kicked himself as the demon gave him one last, lingering hurt look before going out the door.

Gosh damn, he was a jackass. He needed to watch his mouth around this guy! Modeus had been nothing but polite. Now here Dante was being an asshole. The devil hunter swore underneath his breath. He would make it up to Modeus when he got back. Maybe take him out for a few drinks or an ice cream sundae.

Outside, Modeus trailed after Patty as they headed to the stores. There were quite a few boutiques open the little girl had her eye on. Modeus played the doting escort as she ran to the nearest one. Exclaiming over all the "cute" clothes she wanted to try on. He waited patiently to the side as a few women swarmed around the little girl. She must frequent the shop for them to pay such close attention to her.

He studied a rack of coats, all meant for women of course, as he considered his own dilemma. What was he doing here? Baul may as well laugh at him for his foolishness. Lingering near where his brother had fallen. Living side by side with his killer. Then again, was it really so bad? Baul had always had such a cold streak. Modeus never thought of his twin as cruel. There were times he questioned it, but he had never seen Baul raise his hand against a helpless opponent. But then again neither did a lot of demons Modeus had come to know over the years. But wasn't that in itself an important form of character? Was that not alone a redeeming quality?

_Depends on which side of the tracks you walk on, little brother._ Modeus remember Baul once telling him.

Modeus had once asking his twin brother why he had not taken a mate. Baul was powerful. Far more powerful than most demons. While his older twin had never shown great compassion, save to Modeus of course, he had never truly be outright cruel either. At the question Baul had just laughed at him at the time. Asking Modeus if he wished to have little nieces of nephews with his older twin's ugly looks gallivanting all over the place?

_"At least I can spoil them!"_ Modeus remembered having said back with his own laughter.

Baul had chosen to marry the sword. It was his life. It was his passion. And it had soon become his demise. Modeus had secretly never liked this decision. It was the one reason he had given up on the sword two thousand years ago himself. Ironic, considering he had been the one to receive Sparda's training in full.

His mind lingered over the death of his brother. Modeus felt the sting of tears in his eyes again, but he blinked them away. There was no use in this grief. This guilt he felt burning on the inside. Dante's words had cut him deeper than he had expected. Why should he linger near Sparda's offspring? There was no love lost between them. Dante clearly had no interest in him. So why allow a demon to stay so near? Perhaps Dante was planning on taking care of this himself. What went through the devil hunter's mind when he gazed at him? Did he regret his decision? Or did the devil hunter imagine driving his blade into Modeus as well?

"What do you think?"

Modeus blinked and looked down. He had been gazing out the window for a long time. Sucked up in his own thoughts. He looked down and saw Patty to be wearing a dress. One with an excess of pink ribbons and lace. While he thought it was a bit over the top, there was no denying she looked adorable in it.

"Cute." Modeus murmured kindly. Patty pouted at him when he said that.

"I know it's cute! But what do you _feel_ when you look at it?" Patty demanded of him. Modeus paused for a minute to consider his answer carefully. Constructing it in his mind before answering.

"It makes me jealous I cannot get away with wearing such a unique piece of fashion. Alas, men are forever doomed to wear their pants while women are free to wear as they choose."

"MODEUS!"

"It's an honest answer. As to my feelings I'm quite hurt. Now I want to wear a dress. Since I cannot, perhaps you would allow me to take you out for ice cream? You catch the eye in that fashion."

"Oh…oh yes. Thank you." Patty said. Modeus smiled, and decided to embellish the moment. He bowed low to Patty as a gentleman should. His head going down low as he reached out to take her hand. Bending over it he cradled the small, pale hand in his own slender ones. He kissed the tops of the knuckles and winked at her as he straightened up.

"Thank you." Patty whispered. Her blushing growing hot now at the display. Behind her the women of the boutique were whispering urgently. A few were blushing as well or giving him knowing looks. Modeus glanced at them and gave them a small grin. There commenced greater whispering among the women.

"Have you picked out which ones you want?" Modeus asked her. Patty frowned, and turned to the mountain of dresses and outfits she had picked out. Modeus was surprised. He had not known she had chosen so many.

"I don't know yet. They're all in my size, but I can only pick one. Dante owes me new outfit anyway but…" Patty heaved a great sigh. Modeus then smiled as he stepped around her. He graciously picked up the pile of clothes.

Patty watched him with confusion as he went over to the counter. When he set the clothes down to buy them the little girl realized what he was doing. She blushed again as one of the women all but ran to the register to ring him up.

"Is this all you and your daughter are purchasing today, sir?" The lady asked. She was pretty, Modeus thought. She had long eyelashes and mousy brown hair, but in a homey sort of way. Out of the three women she was the least beautiful by model standards, but Modeus did not care about that. Her glasses were just a little to big for her face as if she should be in a library rather than working in a boutique.

"Oh, she's not my daughter." Modeus corrected her gently. Patty looked up at him slightly hurt by this statement. Behind the counter the woman gazed in between them quickly. Her eyes adopting panic when he said that.

"Oh, OH! I'm so sorry! Ms. Patty usually comes in by herself, so I assumed-"

"It's quite alright, my dear. You see, Ms. Lowe is my date today. That is why I'm escorting her around. To fight off all those unsavory men who would seek to sweep her off her feet."

"I'm only twelve!"

"Yes, and with your darling looks I'll have a hard time keeping you safe. Ah, such is the burdens of youth and beauty. I would assume you know all about it, my dear, wouldn't you?" Modeus said transitioning smoothly from complimenting Patty to the woman across the counter.

Again, the young woman blushed. She sputtered a bit before ringing him up. Something about already having a man she loved before telling him the price. Another lady came forward and began to bag the dresses as another folding them neatly up in tissue paper. Modeus made sure to complement each one of them. Making small talk and falling quiet when Patty began to talk. Once they were done the ladies wished them a good day as he walked out the door with his young charge. He could hear the women gossiping happily and hoping he would return with Patty.

They made two more stops. One at another clothe boutique to order clothes for the children of the orphanage. Again, Modeus paid and told Patty to let him do these kind works. He told her it made him feel better to do something kind for someone when he had suffered such loss. It was a low move, Modeus thought, but he honestly did want to give back just a little. They hit another store with toys, and he paid for those as well. Soon he was carrying quite a number of bags while Patty carried one with her favorite dresses inside.

When they came to the ice cream shop they chose to eat outside. Patty insisted on ordering a giant banana sundae for them to share. Modeus smiled and agreed to it. When it came out with two huge waffle cones, three types of ice cream, and dripping with chocolate syrup they both cheered. Then they began to eat the cool treat as the sun gazed down at them. It was a little cold for ice cream, but neither of them cared.

"Those women are absolutely in love with you. Everyone loves you now, I think." Patty said to him. Modeus smiled gently at her as he took another bite of the ice cream. He was watching the people walk by going about their daily business.

"Love is such a commonly used term, Patty. I should say, at most those women have developed a crush on me. Love? No, I do not think so. A preference to my company perhaps."

"Oh, come on. They were totally all over you! Didn't you see them blushing?"

"All I saw was the vision of an angel at my side. My eyes were on no other."

"Stop, you!" Patty threatened him. Waving a spoon at him. Modeus smiled at her as he took another spoonful of ice cream. Cutting into the banana they were slowly beginning to work on now as the ice cream melted despite the cold air.

"Are you a poet? You talk different. You…always know exactly what to say." Patty said to him. Modeus glanced over at her in surprise.

"No, my dear, I am not a poet. I just have…shall we say an eloquent way of speaking. It has to do with my upbringing I suppose one could say."

"Are you rich? You had a lot of money."

"In the material sense? At the moment no. As to affording those same material items…why yes, I suppose I can be called rich. But that has nothing to do with my upbringing. I've always seen money as a means of getting by or providing for others who need the extra help. It's a tool to be used for good. At least from my point of view." Modeus explained taking another bite of ice cream.

"You know, that's a good way to look at money. Most people I know are greedy. Or can't handle it at all. Like Dante." Patty said dismissively. Modeus gave her another smile again, but this one a little sadder than before.

"Patty, do you mind if I am direct with you just now?" Modeus asked her. Patty turned her head to face him. Her golden curls bouncing around her shoulders at the movement. She was still in the pink lacey dress from the first store they had visited. For all the world she appeared to the demon as if she was a small doll. A doll dressed up and set in a chair to be admired by her peers.

"Sure, Modeus. Is something wrong?"

"Just a thought I had. I do not think Dante means to be as bad as he is with money. Managing it for him can certainly be hard, I agree." Modeus said. Picking his words carefully again. Trying to draw the strings out so the girl would not ask questions later, but would not be so quick to judge.

"I believe…Dante must have led a hard life. That doesn't mean it excuses his behavior at times, I agree. But perhaps he never had anyone to show him how to manage money. No one was around to tell him what to prioritize or what is more important. How to pay bills, make a mortgage payment, how to get a job. He is a devil hunter, sure, and a damn good one. But Dante is highly intelligent. And to me it's such a shame that intelligence is lost on these…ah, I don't know how to say it."

"Fighting demons?"

"Yes. It does take high level of intelligence to kill demons, mind you. I can't fault Dante for that. It also takes a lot of skill to handle a sword or guns. But if someone had been around to show him different means of accomplishing goals perhaps he would not be in the situation he is now. Do you see what I mean?" Modeus explained to her. He was surprised by how much he was talking. He had certainly never talked this much in the past. Maybe it was because it took his mind off his brother.

Patty was quiet for a long time. Mulling over all that her companion had said. She trusted Modeus right from the start. He was wise in her eyes. She gazed over at him again, but he seemed absorbed in the people walking by him. Strange, how he enjoyed quiet moments. Patty had assumed it was because he had a lot of time on his hands. Maybe, instead, he was simply thinking. Considering the endless possibilities set before him and pondering the outcomes.

"To sum it all up, you don't always know a person's circumstance, Ms. Lowe." Modeus said as if reading her thoughts.

"The only way to know how they truly feel in any given moment is to live their life from the day their born up to the present. Even then you may not understand them. All we can do is guess, imagine what the outcome may be, and stumble in what we hope is the right direction."

"Wow. I never thought of it that way."

"Apologies for the long lecture. I did not mean to be so long winded."

"No, it's okay. I agree with you. I think…I think I'll do something nice for Dante. Just this once."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes."

Patty had finished the sundae while Modeus talked. She left a few spoonful's of ice cream for him to enjoy as she walked back into the ice cream shop. Modeus savored the last remnants of their shared sweet. Scooping up the rest quickly as he waited for Patty to return. When she did she was carefully holding a strawberry sundae in her hands. It was in a plastic glass with a cover to protect it. She smiled at him shyly as he returned her sentiments. He nodded his head in approval.

"Did you want me to pay for it?"

"No, I used my own money this time."

Modeus insisted on carrying all of the bags this time. He told Patty to just focus on not dropping the sundae. If they were to get it to Dante in time they were going to have to hurry. They would move much faster is all Patty had to hold was the sundae and he the bags. So, holding their breaths they dashed back down past the shops. Being careful to step around the elderly and to avoid colliding with people.

What a sight they must have made. The tall, elegant man carrying bulging bags of expensive clothing. His long black hair trailing out behind him like a ribbon as the wind picked up. Making his strides seem all the longer as he rushed with a slight exertion of breath. The little girl in front of him he was trying to shield with his larger presence. She seemed oblivious to how Modeus managed to part the way for her. People stepped aside when they saw the man, but not for the little girl. Only when she brushed past them did they have cause to look down.

They managed to make it to the building just as the sundae was beginning to show signs of melting. The cold weather had helped to preserve it. Modeus was taking deep breaths to steady himself. Patty was panting at this point. Her hair having become a little wild in their mad dash, but still pretty. A few of her ribbons were out of place on her new dress, but a little adjusting would seem them right as rain.

"We made it!" Patty exclaimed happily. She did a little dance on the spot in triumph. Kicking up her heels which set to Modeus laughing. This only made the cheer of their small victory even greater. Modeus had smiled all day, but he had not laughed.

"What are you two doing?"

Both paused to glance up at Dante. He was fully dressed in his gear. His guitar bag strapped to his back. Underneath the devil hunter's red coat Modeus spotted the two guns. Patty paused then suddenly becoming shy.

"Where are you going?" She asked him. Dante made an irritated sound in the back of his throat as he came down the steps. Glancing at Modeus for a moment in question when he noticed all the bags.

"On a job. I have to take out some idiot at a warehouse. I'll probably be back tomorrow, so you might want to head on back home."

"Oh no! But I…ran all the way here to give you this." Patty said. Modeus's grin slowly faded as Patty became depressed. Dante paused when he saw this. For the first time since meeting the devil hunter Modeus saw him give the little girl a gentle look. His eyes softened, losing their razor edges. His mouth lost the grim line it was always in the form us as he knelt to talk to her.

"You ran all the way here? For this?" Dante asked her glancing at the sundae. It had begun to melt more. Dripping through the lid and onto Patty's new dress. The little girl was staring down now clearly upset she had failed in her task. Quite gently Dante took the sundae from her, and with the edge of his red coat wiped off the ice cream from her dress before it could stain. It was the sweetest gesture Modeus had ever seen.

"Dante, your coat!"

"It's okay. Hey, thanks for this. You know what, that idiot can wait. I want to eat this now."

Dante then sat down right there on the steps after he shrugged off his guitar. He laid it out flat on the sidewalk. Modeus sat down beside him on the same step and set the bags down. Delighted, Patty sat down on his other side. It was kind of a tight fit. Modeus brushing up against Dante's side. The devil hunter hardly seemed to notice as he carefully opened the plastic lid to the sundae.

"Why did you suddenly decide to get me this? You usually eat all the ones I buy." Dante said as he started to eat it. Taking his time as he enjoyed it. Patty exchanged a look with Modeus who just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just as a thank you, Dante." Patty answered simply. Dante looked in between the two cohorts. Confused now as to what kind of mischief they were up to.

"Thank you? What for?" Dante asked them. His silvery violet eyes had widened now in curiosity. Modeus could not help but notice how young the devil hunter looked when he did that. Losing all those hard edges to his face.

"For being you." Patty answered simply. Modeus felt a grin reach his lips when she said that. It contained everything the girl meant in three little words.

For the first time since Modeus had met the devil hunter, Dante smiled.


	5. Reason 4: Guns, Tears, andBoners?

**Reason 4: Guns, Tears, and…Boners?**

After that day on the steps outside of Devil May Cry, a new friendship was forged. Two weeks passed by, and Modeus still remained at the agency. Dante thought for the first couple of days he would grow to despise the demon for invading his space. Modeus never stepped on his toes though. If anything, the demon did everything in his power to try and be accommodating to his "landlord" as he called Dante. The devil hunter quickly put a stop to the title the first time it was mentioned. He was still feeling guilty over Baul's death, and honestly, he didn't think he was good enough to be called a landlord anyway.

The days at the agency with Modeus were actually quite pleasant. Most of the time Modeus was quiet anyway. Reading one of the books he had slowly begun to purchase from a small second hand shop down the street. When Dante invited him to play pool, he learned the demon had never played before. So he had a good time teaching him the basics and they played a few games. Modeus also seemed to enjoy learning how to play texas hold em and poker. Their bets were nothing serious. At most making the other buy lunch or dinner for that day. Or they just used the chips since Modeus insisted on no cash. He stated he liked to keep the games light and fun. If money was involved he felt the fun was taken out of the game.

Dante didn't believe this fact, but he respected it when it came to Modeus. As the days passed by he began to find he enjoyed having the demon around. There was always someone to talk to. If he was hungry sometimes Modeus would offer to go over to the pizza parlor to pick it up himself. After the third time of the demon doing this Dante went with him. They ended up staying at the parlor for two hours just drinking and chatting about anything that came to mind.

This was another aspect of the new friendship Dante found himself liking. A drinking buddy. Sure, he could come to the regulars at the local bar to get his fill of people. If he wanted to chat with someone. But usually he was drinking by himself. An aspect of his life Dante didn't mind. When Modeus entered in though suddenly those nights at the bar didn't seem so bad. He had someone to complain too. Another person who could agree with him there were olives on his pizza. And how dare they not honor such a small request, when he said no olives?

Modeus also had a certain charm about him when he dealt with people. Dante had noticed this from day one, but had no idea just how smooth a talker the demon was. Modeus was polite, eloquent, and complimented just about everyone he came across. If he disagreed with something he let that person know. Even once breaking up a bar fight just by talking to the men. Both men were drunk off their asses, but listened to the elegant man in the long black coat when he politely asked them to take their fight outside. The men didn't even fight. They just ended up each having a bottle of soda, purchased by Modeus of course, and talking to each other as they sobered up outside.

There was also the presence of the demon. Dante didn't even have to look up to know when the demon walked in. Modeus commanded attention without ever uttering a word. His head raised high, but not so high as to seem conceited. If he became angry his doe brown eyes could sharpen at a moment's notice. Piercing the person who had drawn his wraith. Dante ever only saw this once, and he was the bystander.

Dante and Modeus had been walking back the agency together after a night of drinking. It had just got done raining since the cold, wet season had begun to take hold now. As they were walking trying to avoid stepping into the muddy puddles a car drove by. Modeus had gone farther ahead to peer into a shop window. Despite the shop being closed, Modeus was telling Dante of how he was thinking of surprising Patty with some toys. He also wanted to purchase a large tree for the orphans and was even thinking of throwing them a surprise Christmas party.

As Modeus had been studying the toys on display the car drove into the largest puddle. Dante tried to get out of the way, but he was to buzzed to move fast enough. A wave of muddy water hit him full in the face. When he began to sputter and to curse Modeus had been at his side in an instant. When the driver came back around to yell at them, Dante had no clue why the idiot driver was angry, Modeus just lost his shit. He had stormed right up to the car and shouted at the man in the middle of the street.

"Apologize, you insignificant mother fucker! He was just walking on the sidewalk until YOU decided to hit that puddle! I saw you!"

"Hey, it's not my fault your friend here has been drinking! I'm just on my way home to my wife, ya see?"

"Oh yes, she must be SO proud to know you SWERVED to hit my friend! I SAW YOU!"

"Hey, now, I never did it on purpose! You can't be accusing me of shit I ain't done!"

"I'm not accusing you, idiot! I'm TELLING you what you did! You know you did it, so don't lie! You can at least have the sense to apologize, but no. You want to sit in your car and be an asshole."

"I'm calling the cops on you!"

"In that case, I might as well go to jail, won't I?" Modeus had said it in such a dangerous tone of voice Dante wandered if he would have to get involved. This concerned him sense his mood was rapidly starting to worsen. Not to mention he had not expected Modeus to just…break his character like that. The drive whitened, and there was a squeal of tires as he sped off.

"That's right, run home you bastard! If I see you or your shit car around here again, I'm totaling it!" Modeus screeched at the retreating car. He then stormed back to Dante and took off his coat. Motioning for Dante to give him his red one.

"Hey man, I don't…"

"Dante, please, just give it to me. It's freezing outside. Come on, we need to get you home. Honestly, the nerve of some people. It pisses me the fuck off." Modeus complained.

Dante gave him his red coat and put on Modeus's black one. It fit him a little to perfectly, he thought. It was a little tight across the shoulders, but at least it was warm. Not that the cold ever bothered him that much, but the sudden onslaught of water had not helped. He then walked with Modeus acting as buffer between him and the street. Dante just laughed at this, but he let the demon have his way.

"Apologies for my outburst, but I just cannot understand some people. Do you know he was laughing when he did it? The nerve!"

"Actually, I'm more shocked by the fact you screamed 'mother fucker' at him."

"Why?"

"Dude, you just never strike anyone as the type to curse. You're so soft spoken all the time."

"Well, now you know why I never do. So when I do use them, the words have the desired effect versus if I used them all the time."

"Still, that was funny shit."

"I'm so happy for you. Next time I will be sure to lose my 'shit' just for your amusement, Dante."

Dante had laughed after that. Modeus shared it with him and they admitted the wave of water had been a pretty good prank. Modeus continued to claim it was in bad taste, and the devil hunter let him rant. When the returned to the agency the demon locked the door behind them. He always did this where before the doors always remained unlocked. Dante didn't really care either way. If someone wanted to get in bad enough, they could.

One thing about the agency Dante didn't like was that there was only one full bathroom. Sure, there was a toilet downstairs and upstairs. This made things easier. But sometimes it was awkward when he went upstairs to take a shower or to shave. Modeus was either sleeping and he woke him up by accident, or one them accidentally walked into the other with just a towel on. There was even an instance where Modeus got a full view of Dante naked. The demon's face had turned bright red and he had hastily covered his yes. Hastily apologizing as he bolted out of the bedroom and downstairs. Dante had felt his neck turn red, but had shrugged it off.

Once they were inside Modeus took him to the same bathroom. Dante protested all this fuss the demon was making over him.

"Modeus, enough. I can take care of myself." Dante argued with him. Modeus only shook his head and pushed Dante back down onto the toilet. The bathroom was small as it was, and felt crowded with both men in there.

"Look, just let me help you, alright? Here, give me my coat. And take off your shirt. I'm going to get you a towel to dry off. Ack, Dante, I'm so sorry. I should have seen that idiot coming." Modeus said shaking his head. The devil hunter sighed, but obeyed. Peeling his shirt off to hand to Modeus. The demon took them and deposited them into the hamper in the corner. He then returned with a plush towel. One of the new ones he had bought to replace Dante's ratty white ones.

"Thanks. Damn, it's not your fault. Some people are just dicks no matter what you do. I'm just wondering if that idiot will call the police on you." Dante replied as he began to dry his hair. Modeus sighed, but only nodded. He was in one of his usual button up shirts as usual. This one was black, but on Modeus it made the demon seem even more slender than he usually was.

"If he does they can't do anything. If anything, you could technically sue that man for assault I believe. He did deliberately swerve to make sure you got hit with muddy water."

"You don't think you're taking this a little to seriously?"

"Perhaps, but I believe there's no excuse for treating a fellow human being so poorly.

"Actually, I'm half human, Modeus. Remember?"

"Dante, I don't care if you're a gremlin. There's no excuse for that man's actions. And don't you accept it.

"Yes, mother."

"Shut up."

Dante just gave him a wicked grin. Modeus just sighed, but he continued to fuss over Dante. This was a side of the demon Dante always saw, but never at this level of concern. He found he appreciated having someone be worried about him. Even if it was something as simple as this, it felt nice to have attention.

They stayed in the bathroom for maybe twenty minutes at most. Modeus had started to dry Dante's hair, insisting he could do it better than Dante could. The devil hunter just raised his hands and let him have his way. As the demon was working Dante closed his eyes. His silvery hair flying every which way making his eyelids flutter.

He had never noticed how cool Modeus's fingers felt. Whenever they brushed his skin his muscles would give a small spasm. He chalked it up to being so cold. Once that was done Dante asked him to leave the bathroom so he could take a shower. Modeus, being always the polite one, quietly set a change of clothes on the edge of the sink for Dante. He also left him a clean towel.

Dante thanked him and stripped down until he was naked. The air in the bathroom felt cold. Shit, the heater must have broken again. He sighed as he turned on the water. Waiting until he saw steam to step in. He hissed when it hit him, a little to hot, but enjoying it. He washed himself off thoroughly. Making sure to get all the muddy grit that had worked itself into his hair. He felt bad he had dirtied one of Modeus's new towels to dry his hair when he just ended up taking a shower.

_Ah, he won't mind. Modeus isn't going to fuss over some damn towel. _Dante thought to himself. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back to let the hot spray hit his face. Damn, he needed to have a second shower installed. But no money. Maybe he should just turn the backroom into a bedroom? His back was starting to hurt sleeping on the couch.

Sure, he could take back his own room. It hardly seemed fair though. Modeus went out of his way to clean the damn place when he didn't even have too. Dante had lived in squalor before, and he didn't give two shits about it. Modeus, however, was a neat freak. He never disturbed anything of Dante's. He cleaned around it though. Either arranging the magazines neatly on the table or wiping down surfaces. The devil hunter had secretly enjoyed it when Modeus asked him permission to wipe down his desk. When he said yes, Modeus had not only cleaned it, but applied a new coat of polish. So now when Dante looked down at it he could see his reflection gazing back at him. It looked fucking nice.

Once he was done he stepped out of the shower. It took longer than he thought it would to dry himself off and get dressed. Dante guessed he had been more intoxicated than he had first predicted. He and Modeus had taken a lot of shots at the bar. The demon did not appear affected, but there were occasions where Dante drank enough he knew for a fact he would wake up hung over. He was able to dress himself, but that took longer too. Dante guessed the alcohol had its effects delayed due to the cold weather.

"Fuck me, not now." Dante said as he leaned on the sink. He could have sworn the room was tilting beneath his feet like the deck of a ship. He swallowed, clenching teeth when felt bile rise at the back of his throat. He was NOT throwing up now. Not after-

He threw up.

Dante managed to at least heave it into the toilet. He heard a crash and suddenly the door burst open. He felt a hand on his back as he blew chunks into the toilet. Dante growled, his instincts putting him on guard. He was in a vulnerable position and didn't want the demon near him. However, when he turned his head for a few seconds to tell Modeus off he saw nothing but concern on the demon's face. He had pulled back his long black hair away from his face. So now his liquid brown eyes were both visible. Dante guessed the demon had been getting ready for bed too. When Modeus spoke his breath had the smell of mint on it. It actually helped a little for Dante. It made his stomach stop churning for a little bit.

"Are you okay? Don't hold it back, just let it all come out. It's your body telling you it's had enough."

"Yes, mother."

"I'm serious, Dante. No more smartass comments. Go on, I'll be right here."

Dante stared at him for a minute. Modeus continued to stand there staring at him. Like Dante he didn't wear a shirt when he went to bed. Usually just a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. Somehow, the devil hunter found this hilarious. When he started to laugh though he felt vomit start to come up again. He turned his head away to throw up into the toilet again. Above him the demon muttering in a concerned tone of voice. Idly rubbing Dante's back in small circles to help ease the pain.

He blew chunks into that fucking toilet for a solid ten minutes. When he was done Modeus fetched him some water and aspirin. Dante swished the water through his mouth and spat it into the toilet. He flushed it, and rinsed his mouth out several more times. He even used the nasty mouthwash he only used when going out on a date. Once that was done Modeus badgered him to drink at least three huge cups of water. He had to get the demon to leave the bathroom a second time to piss after that. After that Dante felt he could control the contents of his stomach a little better.

Once he stepped out of the bathroom more or less still drunk as hell, Modeus was waiting right there on the edge of the bed. Dante offered the demon a smile as he came out. Catching himself on the dresser before he fell flat on his face. Modeus's expression only grew more worried as he stood up.

"Dante…"

"I think I'm drunk."

"You're more than that, my friend. Come here, you need to sleep it off."

"But that's your bed. I can't take it."

"It's fine, Dante. Besides, it's absolutely freezing downstairs. I don't know how you do it. Sleeping down there like that."

"Half breed, remember? I'm just…badass that way."

"Yes, but even half breeds get cold. Here, I'll help you."

Dante protested, but to no avail. Modeus simply grabbed him by the arm and more or less dragged him into the bed. Dante hit the mattress hard and started chuckling. He heard the demon sigh once again. The devil hunter managed to crawl a few inches on the bed. After resting for a minute, he heaved himself up and moved the rest of the way to the soft pillows. He let out moan when his head hit the pillow.

Modeus moved around him and Dante felt a thick blanket be pulled over him. Cool fingers brushed along his forehead. Gentle as they pushed back his hair. He heard Modeus muttering to himself before pulling his fingers away. He groaned again, but a second later he managed to crack his eyes open. He saw the demon peering at him worriedly.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Go to sleep, okay? If you need anything I'll be downstairs."

"Hey, no, no. Sleep here. We'll share."

"In the bed?"

"Yeah, why the hell not?"

"Dante, I don't think you know what you're asking."

"Look, I'm drunk off my ass, okay? You look enough like a pretty girl that I can probably lie to myself in the morning. Besides, we're just sleeping. Ain't like we're going to be rolling around in the sheets." Dante complained. Modeus smiled at him when he said that. Finding the entire affair amusing.

"You think I'm pretty, devil hunter?" Modeus asked him. There was a tease in his voice. His speech had returned to the eloquent way he used his words. The way Dante liked him. He gave the elegant man a wicked grin and winked at him knowingly. Pushing himself up on his elbows to try to appear more appealing.

"Oh yeah. Just the way you walk…throw you down and show you how I really slay demons." Dante said with an evil grin. Modeus's look of surprise could not have been better. Than the demon laughed. It was the second time Dante had heard it since he had met the demon. So light and full of life. As if he was letting out all his joy at once in one fell breath.

"Ah, Dante, you always surprise me. Go to sleep."

"No, sleep here with me. I'm serious. It's cold as hell down there and I'm freezing my ass off!"

"Hell is hardly cold."

"Just get your ass in here."

Modeus teased him a while longer, but he relented after a while. He turned off the light to the bathroom and the hallway. Dante could see the demon as he came over. Modeus got into bed with him. The mattress creaking as the demon got comfortable. Dante felt the tug of blankets as Modeus covered himself up. Hastily, the devil hunter sought to share them with him.

Afterwards, Modeus settled down. Dante felt the demon's leg brush up against his own. Modeus was lying on his back. His hair spilling out around him on the pillow. Dante tried to go to sleep. The bed had begun to come warm, and he felt better knowing the demon wasn't sleeping downstairs.

Maybe an hour passed by. Maybe two. Dante was lying on his stomach, and into the first half hour they were sharing the bed he felt something stirring between his legs. He gritted his teeth, burying his head into the pillow to growl. Modeus appeared to have drifted off to his sleep. His head had fallen to one side exposing the side of his neck. The pale skin seemed to glow in the dark. The hair falling back neatly as if forming a curtain. Presenting Dante with a delicious sight of the demon's face. His pointed ear tapering off. An aspect of the demon Dante had always wondered why he did not try harder to hide, but could not help but think it complimented his elegant features.

He tried to ignore it. He really did. Dante even turned onto his side facing away from Modeus to hide it. When he shifted again the demon shifted in sleep. Moving in his sleep as he mumbled. Dante cursed, and went back to lying on his stomach. There was no helping it.

He had a raging boner. And he was fucking horny.

Dante cursed himself for his bad luck. Usually, he didn't get like this. On those nights he did he would just drink himself into oblivion. Go beat off in the bathroom, clean up, and then drink some more. Other times if he went out to the bar he could pick up a cute girl. He could be charming when he wanted to. He never told Cindy's boyfriend, but she and him had a few tumbles on the couch. Sometimes she had even brought him to her place where they had more fun. However, Cindy was a little to ditzy for Dante's taste. When he broke it off she took it well. Saying she liked their romps too, and just enjoyed admiring him when he came to the diner to eat for breakfast.

So, now here he was. Stuck in bed with another man. Dante figured he could tough it out. Yet, his boner just seemed to grow worse as he lay there in bed. Being on his stomach didn't help. Whenever he moved his pelvis involuntarily humped the mattress a little bit. Sending delicious friction between his legs and to his head. When he tried to sneak out of bed to slip downstairs to rub one out, a wave of nausea hit him. If he tried to move in this state he would just end up waking up Modeus. While he was sure the demon would understand, this wasn't exactly the time he wanted to get to know him better.

Fuck, what did he do?! When the second hour hit his boner was aching. Physically aching now! When the hell had that happened?! He guessed he had drank so much it made it hard for it go down. He lay in bed feeling his neck starting to go red. He was now gyrating against the mattress like a fucking idiot, trying to stifle his heavy breathing as Modeus slept.

_There's just no helping it. The more it's there, the more I'm just gonna squirm around. Either I take care of it now and it's over in a few minutes, or I suffer through it all night. Pick your poison, Dante. _

Dante grit his teeth as he slowly shifted onto his back. Modeus had barely moved the entire time he was asleep. Taking a deep breath he shifted a few inches from the demon. The bed was just barely a full size, and just big enough for both men. He quietly took one of the spare pillows and put it beneath the covers between them. That way if he started to…flail, it would act as buffer between them.

_You're a fucking idiot, you know that? Doing this when this guy you hardly know is sleeping right in bed next to you! You know what? I bet this is his moment. The moment he's been waiting for to gain his revenge. When you finish he'll just bash your head in. _

_Oh well, at least I'll die happy. _

Dante kept one eye on Modeus as he reached down in between his legs. Thank goodness he was wearing loose sweat pants. They'd be a little crusty in the morning, but at least there would be no mess in the bed for the demon to see. When he finally wrapped his hand around his engorged member he had to bite back a moan.

_Fuck, I'm hard a as rock. I haven't had one this bad since…forever._

The devil hunter continued to keep one eye on Modeus. The demon still did not wake up. Dante than fixed his eyes on the ceiling as he began to jack off. After a few jerks he was closing his eyes. He figured it would be fine. He would get this over quickly, and all would be right with the world. It would just be a dirty little secret he would keep in the back of his mind till the end of time.

His hand sliding up and down on his erection made Dante want to moan in relief. Fuck, it felt good! He tried to imagine a woman touching him. Him sitting at the back of a seedy bar. A pint in his hand he was brooding over. A luscious woman coming over to him. One of those suntanned, gorgeous hotties he always saw shaking her thang on TV. Dante would just nod to her. Maybe wink as she drew closer. She would sidle up beside him. She would see how he was hot and bothered.

_"You want me to help you with that?"_ Dante imagined the woman saying that, but when it was said aloud in his ear he froze. It was not a woman's voice. His hand automatically stopped. He felt his entire body freeze up. His boner just seemed to grow harder in his hand. Leaking precum onto his fingers for stopping so suddenly. Weeping, because he knew he couldn't finish like this.

Dante looked over to see Modeus. The demon was awake. Wide awake. He had propped himself up on his elbow to gaze at Dante. The devil hunter could only stare at him. His eyes wide in mortification. All the blood drained from his face as he fought for an explanation. He couldn't read the demon's face.

"Do you want help with that?" Modeus asked, pointing at Dante's crotch. Dante sat up and immediately reached for the pillow. Stuffing it into his lap to hide his erection as he pulled his hand out of his pants. With a little more reluctance than he would like.

"NO!" Dante yelled at him. Now he could feel his face heating up. Modeus just raised an eyebrow at him as if he found his roommate to be ridiculous right now.

"Really? You look like you were enjoying yourself."

"How long have you been awake?!"

"The whole time."

Dante choked on the curse words he meant to fling at the demon. Modeus had been awake the whole fucking time?! So, he had been suffering with this huge boner for no reason. And now he was even hornier because he had finally mustered up the courage to masturbate.

It was time for drastic measures. Reaching over, Dante snatched up Ivory and pointed it at the demon.

"Get out. Now." He said, holding the pistol level with Modeus's head. The demon only shook his head nonchalantly as he sat up as well. Dante followed him with the gun his eyes narrowed.

"No."

"I mean it, Modeus, I will shoot you."

"Go ahead. There are no bullets in it."

"Of course there is! I always load my babies up before I…" Dante froze when he pulled the trigger.

_Click_

_Click _

_Click, click. _

_Click, click, click. _

"Fuck."

"Indeed."

"You were planning on killing me, weren't you?" Dante asked him. He didn't know why, but now he felt pissed. This guy had this planned from the start! He KNEW he should never have trusted him like he had!

"Actually, Dante, contrary to what you might believe, no. I will never, and did not have any intention of killing you. Devil hunter or no, I simply didn't think it was smart to let a drunk man have a loaded gun near him, let alone two. So I took the bullets out while you were in the bathroom."

"If you were going to do that, why not just take both guns and hide them?!"

"Because, they're your guns. I see you put them beside your head every night. I know you would be suspicious if I hid them like that. Besides, it seemed disrespectful. So I removed the bullets, and I figured if when you woke up in the morning I could just explain what I had done. When you were more sober. And not willing to kill over a boner."

Dante could not argue with his logic. Try as he might, even in his still heavily intoxicated state the demon had a point. He wasn't coherent right now. He set aside his gun feeling like an even bigger ass than before. Here Modeus was taking care of his stupid, drunk ass for the majority of the night. Making sure he didn't drown in a pool of his own vomit or injure himself going downstairs. No, Modeus had been nothing but gracious in making sure Dante was safe.

"What if a demon broke in?" Dante asked him. Deciding he could try to make a feeble argument to explain his actions. Modeus just grinned at him for that one.

"You forget, there's one here already. Another thing, if one had, I would have fought them. Don't worry, devil hunter, you're safe with me." Modeus said. Dante felt his neck turn red when the demon said that. Suddenly, his tongue took a life of its own as he responded.

"I like how you say it."

"Say what?"

"Devil hunter. When other people say it they don't give two shits about it. They say it like it's the only thing I can do. But when you say it…I don't know. It just sounds better."

"Ah, do you now?" Modeus said to him. Dante then realized how close the demon was. He shifted uncomfortably, knowing he was in a vulnerable position. Those long fingers reached up again to brush his cheek. Stroking Dante's collar bone as the demon pulled closer.

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself, devil hunter."

"Modeus I don't…I mean…"

"Do you want me to stop? I'll sleep downstairs if you want. If you're comfortable."

"…._no."_ Dante whispered it. His voice was husky as he felt his adrenaline begin to pump through him.

Modeus smiled at him. He leaned over and closed the gap between them. When it happened Dante had not seen it coming. He knew he should have, but he didn't. His reactions were hindered by drink. Yet, when Modeus's mouth closed over his own it made the hunter let out a surprised sound. He opened his mouth under the soft instance of the demon's.

It was a strange experience for him. Dante was always so used to being the one in charge. He was always the one that initiated the first touch. The first kisses. He was the one that fanned those flames that led to the sweaty mass of limbs in bed. Knew how to finish it quickly or take it slow for most of the night. Modeus, though, he took that power right out of his hands.

Their tongues met. Swirling together in a quiet passion Dante barely knew. He felt a hand on his shoulder as Modeus pushed him back down onto the mattress. There was nothing rushed between them. Modeus moved with the confidence of someone who had done this before. Yet, there was no force behind it. Dante could shove him off anytime. Say no. This was to much for him. They were both men. It was wrong. They shared a house together. They were just friends. He could never…

_Just fuck it, right? He's pretty enough anyway._

Dante finally just let him have control. He could remember when he had ever done such a thing. Especially after knowing someone for such a short amount of time. He tangled his hands in Modeus's long hair. When the demon came up for a breath Dante tugged him back down. The demon gave him a serene smile. Different from the one's he gave everyone else. This one was just for Dante, and Dante alone.

Modeus bent his head back down and began to kiss the side of Dante's neck. Suckling and biting as the hunter became excited again. His boner was still aching, and now seemed to become even harder at this foreplay. Dante moaned, releasing Modeus's hair with one hand as he reached down to relieve it. A second later his hand was caught in the demon's cool fingers. With a surprising strength the demon pinned Dante's wrist above his head. Giving him a wicked look the half breed had never seen on him before.

"No. You let me start. Now you let me finish it." Modeus whispered to him. His eyes burned with a passion Dante had not seen before. Almost as if there was a fire in them. Dante felt his own mischief grin reaching his lips.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't let you?"

"Oh ho, devil hunter. Demon slayer. I'm one demon you won't be able to beat."

"Why's that, huh? You ain't got nothing on- AHHHhhhh!"

"I have your sword."

Dante wanted to yell at him how tacky that sounded. Didn't Modeus know any better lines than that? But when he felt an alien hand reach down to palm him while he was still wearing his sweatpants he cried out. Modeus took advantage of the hunter being distracted and grabbed Dante's other wrist. Pinning them both above the half breed's head as he smirked down at him.

"Fucker. I'll slay you yet."

"What are you going to do? Stab me?" Modeus mocked him. The tone actually caught Dante off guard. He had never been with a lover like this before. He had known some girls who liked it kinky. When Modeus saw his look of confusion he actually laughed again. But it was kind laugh.

"Dante, you do realize I'm a full-fledged demon, correct?" Modeus said to him. Dante bit the inside of his cheek and glared at him instead. The demon's expression became kinder as he bent closer. Planting a kiss on Dante's pursed lips.

"Bless you, Dante. You forgot, didn't you?"

"I…hey, I'm in kind of a compromising position here, okay? What do you want me to say?"

"You still don't think I'll kill you, do you?"

"I don't care about that. I'm just worried you won't get me off before you do."

"Heh, Dante. Well, my dear little devil hunter, I'm unlike the other demons you've faced. Not only am I powerful, but I'm a demon _lord_ as well. You've had to go easy on lovers in the past because you're to strong for them, right?" Modeus asked him. Dante swallowed dryly. Where had all his walls gone? When had everything become an open book?

"Maybe."

"Dante, you don't have to be gentle with me. I can take anything you can throw at me. Just so you know, your physical strength can't match mine. I'm not saying that to scare you…" Modeus said. Lowering his voice even more as he spoke to Dante.

"I'm just telling you. You can tear into me as much as you want. And I'll love every second of it."

Dante didn't know how another burden could be lifted off his chest. If anything, it was a sigh of relief. He let out a shuddering breath as Modeus winked at him. His hand then went back to work. Continuing to grind his palm against Dante's erection.

The hunter moaned. He yelled. He screamed. He dug his heels into the mattress as he thrust his hips forwards. Modeus just laughed. True to his word, the demon was indeed physically stronger than Dante. The demon just cupped the hard member and let Dante thrust into his hand. Sometimes pulling his hand back and forth with the devil hunter's thrusts to watch him squirm beneath him.

Dante's chest was flushed with sweat. Every muscle straining against the hold on his wrists. His silvery hair plastered to his cheeks as he snarled. He growled and snapped at Modeus like a wild thing. When the demon bent his head down to kiss his lover's chest. Gently licking and biting his nipples as he continued to keep him pinned down only made Dante crazier. He even kicked his legs a bit as he let out a loud moan of need.

Modeus to was becoming heated. He knew his eyes must be flashing red now. His true demon form coming out due to the arousal. However, Modeus knew how to control it. His eyes he could not help. Even so, he doubted Dante noticed. Or if he did, just found it even more exciting.

Finally, he released Dante's wrists. His devil hunter attacked him with a ferocity Modeus had been anticipating, but with how fast it came he was not prepared for it. The half breed's arms were locked around his neck. His hands fisting in his hair as he panted. Moaning as he lifted his hips to thrust against him. Modeus felt his own growl come out. They were both possessed beasts. Fighting for dominance over the other. Begging for more. Clawing for more. Just trying to get their fill. To fulfill the need they both desired. Satisfy the burning in their bellies and between their legs.

Modeus just shoved Dante onto the bed. He bent his head and bit his lover on the neck. Making it hard and painful. He hissed when he felt Dante bite his shoulder. Tearing into with all the ferocity of any demon. For a while Modeus was laughing. He started to thrust his hips against Dante's. Testing the waters to see what the half breed would do.

Dante's response was automatic. The half breed lost his mind. He began thrusting hard up against Modeus with low huffs and grunts. Sounding for the world as if he were fighting for his life. The pants in his ear only made the demon even more desperate. He started fighting back at his hunter. Thrusting against him a lot harder than he meant to. Biting Dante's neck and shoulders, leaving bruises where his hands touched him.

He didn't know when it happened. Only that Dante had growled something about lube in his drawer for when he invited women over. Modeus had reached in for it. Found the tube, and then him asking if Dante was sure. The hunter confirmed it. Modeus prepped him, but Dante was impatient. He growled, snapped, and bit at his lover for not going faster.

Heat. He was drowning in heat. Modeus shuddered and groaned as he thrust into the hunter. Dante had his head bowed. On his hands and knees groaning. Modeus pressed his chest against Dante's. Whispering to his hunter how brave he was. His little demon slayer. Each thrust of his hips moving the half breed forward a little bit. When he turned his head, all Modeus saw was one silver, violet eye glaring at him. The pupils dilated, but narrowed as if daring him. Challenging him.

Modeus kissed Dante then. Their mouths met and their tongues clashed. He was drinking the half breed in. Trying to suck out the life in him. Dante pulled on him too. His entire body bucked when Modeus hit that sweet spot inside him. He heard a surprised gasp from his lover, and just chuckled during their kiss. He hit the sweet spot again. Crying out when Dante clenched around him. Making his own engorged member weep as he finally straightened up.

He grabbed Dante's naked thighs and began to pound into him. Punishing him with each thrust as he cursed in his native tongue. A language Dante could not understand, but he got the gist of the meaning. Each time Modeus hit that spot inside him the devil hunter let out crazed groan. Jerking his hips in time to the thrusts. His engorged penis still aching between his legs, but he dare not touch it. Modeus had punished him for that ten times over. If he touched himself it would only grow worse. Modeus would delay his lover's release. Make him scream and beg for it until he was satisfied the half breed had learned his lesson.

Dante concentrated on the slap of Modeus's pelvis. Flesh against flesh. Thrust for thrust. He heard the demon's panting growing heavier. He was now hitting Dante's sweet spot each time. Causing them both to cry out, moan, and especially for the hunter squirm uncontrollably. His body tightening up and unfurling each time. The pleasure mounting him to ever greater heights.

_More like Modeus mounted me._ Dante thought through the haze of heat. Sweat was getting into his eyes now. When he tossed his head to try and get the hair out of his eyes it just stuck.

_"Dante." _His name. That was his name. He turned his head to stare blearily at Modeus. The demon's eyes were flushed red now. Black irises gazing back him. This didn't alarm the hunter at all. He was just as sweaty as he was. Gritting his teeth as he white knuckled the sheets.

"What?!" Dante hissed at him. Hating he was stopping. He felt Modeus was still deep inside him. Felt electricity shooting through his veins whenever he shifted. Modeus was buried so deep he was touching his prostrate. Dante shifted again and heard a delicious moan come from the demon when he tightened around him.

_"Dante."_ Modeus said again. His tone was breathy. Barely audible to the hunter.

And then he felt it. A hand suddenly touching him. Starting to move deliciously back and forth. Dante swore he blacked out for a minute. He may have even a whimpered a little when the hand started slow at first. And then with Modeus inside of him right on his sweet spot…this demon was going to drive him insane before he ever finished. Just tease him until he was crying.

Dante started to become more violent as the hand quickened. He bit the pillows. Tore them with his teeth. Or tried too. Modeus took them away from him and tossed them onto the floor out of harm's way. Of course. Neat Modeus. Clean Modeus. Dante tightened around the demon's erection again and felt the demon convulse as he thrust into him. Sending another delicious shiver straight down Dante's spine and in between his legs.

He heard a growl near his ear now. He heard and felt the hand pumping him harder now. Punishing him for his arrogance. Dante began to jerk his hips a he let out small whimpers. Yes, yes, a thousand times, YES! He needed this. He _hungered_ for it! Heavy breathing in his ear. Modeus talking to him in a deeper voice. Would Modeus go into his complete form? The thought excited Dante. He just grinned, and when Modeus started kissing him again he bit his bottom lip.

His hips were jerking erratically now. Modeus was pulling out and shoving in him. Bruising the man underneath him, but he had no fucks to give. Just Dante began to feel he was pulling closer to the edge. Felt the familiar tightening in his belly Modeus stopped.

He grabbed a fistful of Dante's hair. Dante cried out when he didn't feel the hand there. Thought for a flash of finishing it himself, but there was a growled warning in his hair.

_"Don't touch. Demon way."_

Modeus shoved Dante's face into the pillow. Keeping him down with one hand he used the other to grab his hip. Giving up a few seconds of pleasure to adjust himself. And then he rose on his knees and fucked him as hard as he could. Not caring at that moment what his lover felt. Just that he could no longer handle it. If he lost control now he would lose himself. He heard Dante's moans and that did it for him. Modeus slammed into the hunter. Once. Twice. A third time.

On the fourth time Dante felt it. And Modeus _roared_. He pumped his seed into the hunter and bit him deeply in the neck. Dante cried out and squirmed. Begging. Angry that the demon finished before he had. There were apologetic kisses on his neck. Whispers in the other language again.

"Sorry, sorry, so sorry." Modeus was whispering to him.

Dante felt that hand return between his legs. He quickly stopped complaining when that started up again. He glanced down and saw Modeus jerking him off. Those cool fingers squeezing the head playfully before moving it again. A few seconds later Dante was flipped over. Now both hands were down there pleasuring him. Modeus was bent over him planting feather light kisses over his face. Dante tasted salt on his lips as he just reached up.

"Please." Dante said to him. He had never heard himself say that before. Raw need. A question. A promise. Something. Anything to fill the void.

_"Please!"_ Dante whispered to him, desperate now. Modeus's kind smile returned. The demon was exhausted. He could tell. Modeus was there for him. He wasn't going to live him wanting.

"Dante, my little devil hunter." Modeus whispered into his ear. That did it for Dante.

He cried out as he dug his heels into the bed. His hands fisted in the sheets as he felt cum pump out of his erection. Felt the hot splash of it on his stomach. Modeus laughed, but he was to tired to really do it. Dante went limp as he breathed hard. When he turned his head the demon was staring at his hand. Actually, both were covered in cum.

Modeus kissed Dante again. Running his hands up the hunter's side. Dante didn't protest when he felt those same hands spreading cum up his sides. He didn't care. It was erotic. Exciting in a way he never could understand with anyone else. Their kisses were gentle now. Not rushed or hurried by passion.

Dante tasted salt again. He blinked, dazed as to what it could be. When he looked up there were tears in Modeus's eyes. The demon had gone back to normal. His eyes were the gentle brown of a doe's. Confused, the hunter wondered if he had done something wrong.

"Modeus?" Dante asked him. He reached up to cup his cheek. Confused as to what had gone wrong. When Modeus gazed at his hunter he just saw his naked emotion. Dante, bare for all to see. He seemed so vulnerable. So young. Anyone could hurt him right now. Anyone could come in and rip his heart out.

Modeus was in the perfect position to do just that.

"My devil hunter, you need to rest. You're still drunk." Modeus whispered to him. He kissed Dante on the lips.

"But…" Dante said. Whimpered like a helpless child. Modeus just smiled at him sadly. Shaking his head.

"Dante, my dear demon slayer, I'm going to whisper something in your ear. And you're going to fall asleep."

"Oh…"

"You need rest."

"I don't….but…you're crying. Why are you…?"

"_Dante, _it's alright."

"Please, don't cry." The last sentence sounded so much like a child's voice. Modeus actually froze for a second when he heard it. But he let it pass. Bending over Dante's head and whispering into his ear. Whispering the words so the hunter could hear him, but so softly he had to be quiet in order to catch them.

"_Esta sinome, Astalder_." Modeus whispered.

And Dante knew no more.


	6. Reason 5: Fetish

**Reason 5: Fetish**

When he awoke in the aftermath, the first thing he realized was how much his body hurt. Dante closed his eyes with a low moan. His head pounding as he rolled over. What the hell happened last night? Jeez, his back hurt like a bitch. Even his ass hurt. It ached just as bad as the rest of his body. As if he had taken a pounding at some point before coming home.

"_Oh, FUCK!"_ Dante said when he remembered. He could smell it now. The husky scent of sex clung to him and seemed to radiate from the sheets beneath him. He sat up, nearly falling over when a wave of dizziness hit him. He groaned as he moved to the edge of the bed. He had to bite the inside of his cheek from shouting aloud when he felt the agony creeping up on him.

No wonder his sides felt so sticky. Dante felt his face flush red when he remembered Modeus doing that. What had the demon been thinking?! Spreading it all over the place like it was….it's wasn't paint! That was it. He had no choice. This fucker had to die.

Grabbing both his guns Dante grabbed onto the nightstand again. He saw a pitcher of water alongside an empty glass. Hell, there was even a bottle of aspirin. Well, at least Modeus was smart enough to book it when the sun rose up. Taking deep breaths, the hunter sloppily poured himself a glass of water. Taking some of the aspirin and swallowing four pills. Some water spilled over his chin and onto his chest, but he didn't care. He drank two more glasses before he felt well enough to make his way to the bathroom.

When he turned the light on Dante had to fight back a curse. When he stared into the mirror he saw the bruises. There were hickeys all over his neck and shoulders. Deep scratches were on his back too when he turned around to check in the mirror. Bite marks were embedded across his shoulders, and made their way steadily downwards. Dante felt his face turn beet red as he ran a hand through his hair. He had never seen it so messy. It stuck out in every direction.

"I can't kill him like this. Morrison will laugh his ass off." Dante muttered angrily to himself.

When he looked down he saw his sweat pants were stained with a white mess too. He groaned, but peeled them off. Dante spent twenty minutes taking a shower to wash off the smell. When he came out of the shower the smell still clung to him. At some point in the night Modeus must have changed the towels too. All the ones in the bathroom were clean. He dried himself off before exiting the bathroom. Dante grabbed a pair of pants out of the drawer along with boxers. He slid them on quickly as he started planning out Modeus's death. His ass still hurt like a bitch, and when he sat down he felt pain going up his back.

_Great, now I'll be walking funny all day. Fuck you, Modeus!_

He spent a while longer getting dressed then he should have. But within minutes he had Ivory and Ebony in both hands. Dante forced himself to walk to the door. It felt longer than it should have, but he did it without falling flat on his face. He decided he could skip putting on a shirt in favor of getting his revenge quicker. Dante grit his teeth and grabbed the railing as he started descending the stairs. The last thing he needed was to fall flat on his face in his own damn house.

As he walked he heard the door rattle in front of the agency. There was the sound of footsteps and Dante caught sight of Modeus. Little fucker, he was pristine as always. The doors were rattling and suddenly flew in.

"Hey, you can't-" Modeus began. Dante then heard several gunshots go off as the demon dodged. His head disappearing from view as someone Dante had not been expecting walked through the doors.

_Fuck me._

"Where is he?! What did you do with him, you bastard?!" Lady was yelling at the demon. Dante froze on the stairs, surprised by the vehemence in her voice. He quietly came down a little more to get a better view.

Modeus had dodged out of way of the gunfire, but at such close range Dante knew there was no way Lady could miss. She held her pistol level with Modeus's head that stood stalk still. Modeus gave the woman a scornful glare, as if daring her to try it again. Dante saw her hands were shaking slightly. Lady couldn't really be worried about him, could she?

"Where is he?! What did you do with Dante?! ANSWER ME!" Lady screamed at him. There were tears in her eyes, and Dante didn't know if he should laugh or show himself. Modeus's eyes were narrowed. Obviously pissed he had been shot at when he had done nothing wrong.

"He's on the stairs watching us." Modeus answered coldly. Lady glared at him her grip tightening on her gun.

"Look, asshole, I'm not going to-"

"Lady, put the gun down. That's my roommate you're about to shoot."

Lady's head jerked around when she saw Dante. Her eyes widened as the devil hunter came down the stairs. Dante sighed as he came down. He had forgotten his guns were empty. Modeus had taken out the bullets last night. Even if he had half a mind to shoot the demon he would need to reload them. Oh well. He guessed at this point it didn't matter.

"Afternoon, Dante. Did you sleep well?" Modeus asked him. The demon made it a point to keep his eyes on Dante, and not spare a glance at the woman. Just like how he had responded to Morrison when the detective had insulted him.

"I was passed out for most of dreamland, so yeah. I guess I did. Lady, what the hell are you doing? You broke my doors!" Dante complained as he came down the stairs.

"See, he's fine. Why did you assume I hurt him?" Modeus asked her in an accusing tone. Lady glared at him as she slowly put her gun away. Dante tossed his guns on the coffee table. He hoped Lady didn't check them. She'd throw a bitch fit if she knew he was unarmed.

"You had his coat with him. It was dirty and stained. And his clothes…" Lady trailed off still eyeing Dante. Dante ignored her as he went to go sit on the couch. He instantly regretted it when he felt pain wrack up his back again. He gritted his teeth and powered through it. He put his feet up on the coffee table as he usually did. Even putting his arms on the back of the couch, and trying to adopt his "devil doesn't care" face. For any bystander, Dante looked like a king musing over his domain. When, in reality, the devil hunter was fighting back the urge to squirm due to the pain in his backside.

"Some dick swerved his car in a mud puddle and splashed me with it. I was drunk, so Modeus helped me home. Were you cleaning my coat?" Dante asked the demon. Modeus nodded, offering him a cup of coffee he had been holding. Dante was surprised, but accepted it. Lady was still staring at him strangely.

"I had to clean mine as well. You were asleep, so I didn't want to bother you. Morrison called this morning. There were a few jobs he wanted you to look at. So he dropped them off before heading off to work. I left them on your desk." Modeus explained. Dante nodded as he took a careful sip of coffee. Lady was still staring at him dumbfounded.

"Like what you see?" Dante asked her with a teasing grin. Lady actually blushed when he said that. But a second later an evil smile crossed her lips.

"What is this guy to you?" Lady asked him. Dante frowned, giving her a questioning look.

"He's my roommate. Why? You keep stealing all my damn money. I had to find another way to get some extra cash to feed myself."

"Oh, really? It looks like you two got more intimate. Let's see, how many can I spot? Here, here, and here. Oh, and a lot around your neck, too. You guys really went to town." Lady said to him mischievously.

Dante knew his face turned beet red. He slapped a hand to his neck, and remembered with a shock he was still half naked. He had no shirt on. Just a pair of pants and boxers he had slipped on a few minutes ago. Modeus had the courtesy to look embarrassed, but the bastard seemed to be pleased. When Dante looked over at him the demon offered him a kind smile. As if that was going to fix the mortification the devil hunter was feeling right now.

"Oh dear. It looks like our escapade was found out." Modeus said. Dante opened his mouth to yell at him, but nothing came out. He closed it again and almost spilled hot coffee on himself. At that point Lady just started cackling in delight.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You ACTUALLY slept with him? Well, shit, Dante. If he's that good in bed maybe I'll borrow him. What's your name?" Lady asked the demon.

"Modeus, and it's a pleasure to meet you now that you're not trying to murder me. You're Lady, a friend of Dante's are you not?" Modeus said politely. He apparently had no qualms about the fact he had fucked Dante into submission would now be common knowledge.

"Yeah, but I've never been that good a friend to Dante! Well, shit. No wonder you're being so nice to him. And here I thought Dante could never play house with anyone. I was going to ask Dante for help on a job, but fuck that. You guys enjoy yourself, okay? Modeus, pleasure meeting you. Keep an eye on this idiot for me." Lady said.

"Ah, indeed I will, Miss Lady. You have the loveliest name. I will let you know as soon as Dante is in fighting shape again. Should I call you later or will you be stopping by?" Modeus asked as if Dante wasn't even present listening to the entire conversation. Dante wondered if he could reach is sword in time to cut the demon's tongue out before he could say more.

"Good, because I need him. Bye, Dante. Get better soon." Lady said to him. After that she walked out the door. Modeus wished her a good day and told her to come back anytime. Once he had the door closed behind her, and relatively locked with a loose rope around both handles, he came back to Dante.

"Why the hell would you tell her that?" Dante demanded. Modeus only gave him a sad look. The demon sat down beside him and just gazed into his eyes. Dante felt heat flush his body when the demon's leg rubbed against his own. Damn, he was still horny.

"The evidence is written all over your body. Considering I'm the only other person here, taking care of you? That I'm cleaning your coat? The logical conclusion that I was the one who slept with you, would leap to anyone's mind. If you want to leave what happened last night as is, however, I'm fine with that." Modeus said. This brought Dante up short when he said that. His suspicions immediately grew.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Dante, what I'm saying is if you don't want this continue…." Modeus motioned between them.

"I'll never bring up the fact we did more than sleep together last night. It will just be between us. I respect you, Dante. More than you give me credit for, I believe. However, I could be completely wrong and that's just how you are. So no offense meant."

"None taken. So if I said last night's romp in the sheets didn't happen…"

"Out of sight, out of mind. We'll continue to just strictly be friends. You can even say you had drunk to much and I was a convenient warm body. I'll leave that choice up to you. I would never want to ruin your reputation as a capable devil hunter. However, I don't think your sexual orientation is really relevant considering you've already established a following."

Dante found he could not say anything now. He felt he should argue with Modeus. Maybe demand a better explanation, but Modeus was being…reasonable. As he said before, he was completely respecting any decision Dante made. Again, the hunter felt the elation of someone listening to him. Of asking for his input rather than assuming he was stupid. He actually had to sit and think about it for a minute. He thanked Modeus when he brought him breakfast. Just an egg sandwich with hash browns, but the hunter ate it all. It tasted delicious on his tongue and he was starving. He asked for more hash browns and Modeus provided him with some. Apparently he had been hungry that morning to and had made a mountain of them.

_It really all just rests on me, doesn't it?_ Dante thought to himself as he weighed his options. He remembered how vulnerable he had been last night. How Modeus had stated he would protect him if a demon had broken in. He considered it for a long time.

Despite last night's romp, Dante was still horny. Even though his ass ached, he guiltily felt the urge to repeat it again. He felt a slight dampness seeping out that made him blush even more. He remembered Modeus inside him. Kissing his neck and making him orgasm harder than he ever had. How the demon had told him it was okay to be rough. He could do whatever the hell he wanted, and it wouldn't matter.

"Let's see where this goes first. We can always break it off if it's not working, right?" Dante asked him carefully. Modeus's expression softened at that. He gave the devil hunter a sweet smile, his eyes lighting up as if Dante had just given him a gift.

"Yes, we can. I do hope it will work it out. I've started to become quite fond of you."

"That's a surprise. Considering I'm a sarcastic asshole."

"I believe it's just part of your charm."

"Yeah, well…" Dante said. He set the empty plate aside alongside the mug.

"Why the hell did you just leave me covered in my own cum? You could have at least cleaned the sheets!"

"Well, I was going to. But I found it so erotic to see you sleeping there like that. I wanted to devour you again right then and there. I actually had to come downstairs to keep myself from shoving your head into the pillow and mounting you." Modeus said with a wicked grin. His eyes glinted as his thoughts returning to last night. Dante scowled, punching the demon in the shoulder.

"Bastard, getting off on me!"

"Actually, more like _inside _you, devil hunter."

"Speaking of getting off…you need to finish the job." Dante said. He felt shy saying it. He was completely sober now, if a bit tired. Now he was the one making the first move. Modeus gazed at him surprised. Then he laughed for the third time since Dante had known him.

"Do I now? Well, allow me to serve you." Modeus said.

Dante reached out and touched Modeus's cheek-silently asking him to initiate the touches again. The demon complied. He moved forward to kiss Dante on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, nothing like the breathless sessions from last night. Slowly, Modeus pushed him down onto the couch. Dante allowed it. His heart pounding as he realized he actually wanted it.

Modeus was much gentler this time. He whispered to Dante he wouldn't mount him at that moment. Since it was the hunter's first time, he was going to have to heal for a few days before he could do it again. Once Dante's body got used to it, they could do it anytime he wanted.

Instead, Modeus just teased him. He rubbed Dante's erection through the fabric of his hands, increasing the pressure steadily when the hunter started to squirm. Dante dug his fingers into Modeus's shoulders, leaving even more bruises. Modeus didn't care. He found the hunter extremely sensual. From the way Dante threw his head back, or glared at the demon with his narrowed eyes. As if he was getting ready to fight him.

Modeus just chuckled softly at him. He kissed Dante's eyelids and his lips. He covered his face in kisses. He continued to rub Dante between the legs. He did until the hunter was flushed and sweating. Small sounds escaping his lips as moved beneath the demon. When Dante started to pant heavily, his eyes dilating with pleasure Modeus finally undid the zipper of Dante's black jeans. His hand dipping beneath the band of the hunter's pants to grasp the swollen, aching member which was making the hunter go insane. Dante closed his eyes with a low groan, but Modeus still wanted more from the hunter.

"No, keep them open. Look me in the eye when I touch you." Modeus whispered to him. Dante opened his eyes again. Those silver irises darkened with desire. The slightly parted lips damp with sweat. Dante's tongue just barely touching his teeth-as if he was about to start begging for his release.

Modeus began to jerk off the hunter. Keeping his eyes locked on Dante's. Beneath him, Dante started to pant. The devil hunter's gasps soon turned into moans within a matter of seconds. Whenever the hunter started to close his eyes Modeus stopped the pleasure. He refused to let Dante get off until he opened his eyes again so their gazes could meet. When the hunter got impatient and tried to finish himself off, Modeus punished him. He pinned Dante's wrists above his head and went back to rubbing him between his pants.

"What did I tell you?" Modeus asked him in a mock angry voice. Dante growled, glaring up at him. He smirked at him with that mischievous grin of his. He flipped a lock of moonlight hair out of his face, as if he had all the time in the world to spare.

"Don't touch myself." Dante said smirking. A spasm rocked through his body as he gasped. Losing his composure as Modeus increased the pressure. Dante's lips parting as his eyes widened.

"And?" Modeus whispered to him. He wasn't exactly expecting an answer. Dante gazed up at him sheepishly. Still being a stubborn bastard, but knowing for now he couldn't get away with being a smartass.

"I'm sorry. But it's not my fault you make me horny."

"Agreed." Modeus said to him.

Dante moaned when Modeus finally touched him again. He dug his heels into the couch and started tossing his head from side to side. His chest heaving as sheen of sweat started up. It made his entire body sleek and slippery, even between his legs. Modeus would punish him if he looked away for to long or closed his eyes.

When his climax began to approach Dante felt a moment of frenzy. He was positive the demon was trying to drive him insane. He started to pant, kicking his legs even. Pulling them in and trying to spread them wider at the same time. His entire body confused as to what to do. He didn't know what to do with it. The grip on his wrists increased and that just added to the moment.

He arched his back when he finally toppled over the edge. He let out a shout as his orgasm hit him like a tsunami. He as if he were being wiped off this plane of existence for a brief moment. When Dante came back to himself he was idly aware of cum just pumping out of him. He lay limp now beneath Modeus. He felt his warm seed soaking into his boxers and his jeans. He didn't care though.

"Oh, Dante." Modeus whispered. He released the hunter's wrists and Dante reached out for him. Burying his hands in Modeus's long hair and dragging him down. Tasting the demon's tongue as Modeus let go of the now spent member. Raising his cum covered hand to run it through Dante's hair without a second thought.

"Fuck, will you stop doing that? It's not cool to cover me in my own…juices." Dante complained. He scowled when Modeus just burst out laughing at him. He just kissed the top of his lover's head in answer.

"No, I won't stop. I find it incredibly erotic. Just the thought of it makes me want to lock myself upstairs for several days to honor the moment."

"Maybe I could be locked up there with you…"

"You're brave today."

"Aren't I always?"

Modeus just laughed and kissed him again. This time Dante wanted to get the demon off. So, right there on the couch, they spent the next two hours just enjoying each other's company. Afterward Dante complained he was a mess. They both were, in fact. Modeus's hair had become more unruly after their pawing each other.

The only thing they couldn't do was take a shower together. The bathroom was just to small. So Modeus politely waited and talked to Dante through the open door. Telling him about his plans for the week and how he would be meeting with Patty tomorrow to pick out decorations for the Christmas party for the orphans. Dante sighed, but he could see why the demon wanted to help. Modeus wanted to keep himself busy. So he wasn't just doing nothing all day.

For the first time in a long while, Dante felt content.


	7. Reason 6: Fight the Good Fight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Just changed the name of Lady's rocket launcher gun from "Big Burma" to Kalina-Ann. Thank you, Devilbringer, for letting me know!_

**Reason 6: Fight the Good Fight**

"You're different." Lady commented to Dante a few days later. The devil hunter gave her a questioning glance. He had spent the last couple of days recovering. While Dante had been resting, Modeus had taken over the running of _Devil May Cry_ for those few days. Modeus greeted anyone who came to the agency. Accepting requests to do jobs and viewing them over. One or two the demon had done and given half of the payment to Dante. The hunter accepted it, but it still felt strange.

"How so?" Dante asked her. They were tracking down a difficult demon. Some nasty piece of work that ate children. A corpse had been found in the river just two days ago. When Lady brought the job to him, Dante didn't even ask about the pay. He just got dressed, grabbed his weapons, and left. Leaving a note for Modeus about where he had gone.

"You're a lot…calmer. Usually you're cracking bad jokes at this point. Or your complaining about every damn thing unrelated to the job." Lady teased him. Dante grunted not wanting to really talk about it. He had spent a good chunk of the morning in bed with Modeus again. It had done a lot to improve his mood.

"I have a few bad pickup lines if you want to hear them."

"Please, Dante. I'm not easy."

"Are you an antiquer? Cause I have some junk that hasn't been touched in years."

"Horrible."

"Are you my appendix? I don't know what you do or how you work, but I feel like I should take you out."

"Oh dear, please stop. You're embarrassing yourself. I'm going to throw up."

"You must have a p-value of at least 0.05, because I fail to reject you."

"Where did you hear that one, smarty pants?"

"Modeus."

"Of course you did."

Dante laughed as they headed towards the river. It wasn't the best time to be exchanging jokes, but this job weighed heavily on them. They were just trying to distract themselves from the morbid task at hand. Dante had still not seen anything suspicious. After a few minutes Lady told him they had reached the point where the body had been found. As they crested a hill they spotted someone they had not been expecting.

It was Modeus. He was kneeling in the grass by the shore. His head bowed. Dante frowned, glancing at Lady sharply who nodded. They both went in opposite directions to circle the demon. Dante touched his gun. If it was Modeus…he couldn't bear the thought. Especially when the demon spent so much time with Patty! How could he do such a thing?!

Drawing Ivory, Dante went into a crouch. His boots whispered over the grass as he started to move forward. The demon seemed completely unaware he was being watched. When Dante cleared the brush he felt his heart flutter in relief. Modeus was praying. His lips were moving as he spoke. His eyes closed as he faced the river.

Ever since the murder had been discovered, people had started to leave small offerings at a makeshift memorial for the little girl. Her name had been Sarah. She had been six years old, with a single father who had loved her. The father had begged Lady to track down his little girl's killer. The man had a newborn to take care of. A baby some woman had left him with after a fling. Rather than hand the baby over to the orphanage the father just focused on his now single child. It was a wrenching story, and Dante vowed to avenge both for the pain they had suffered.

The small memorial was really nothing more than a small, low table someone had placed there. As Dante approached he saw several candles had been lit around the picture of the smiling little girl. She had brown curls and wide brown eyes. In the picture was smiling at the camera. The sun shining on her face, she was missing a couple of front teeth. Some of them were crooked. But she was adorable. The picture reminded Dante of Patty, and made him want to kill the demon that had done this even more.

"_Que votre âme repose en paix_. _Puissiez-vous trouver l'amour dans teh bras de votre mère. Repose en paix, la petite Sarah._" Modeus finished. Dante heard the last part as his lover stood up. There was a fire in the demon's eyes Dante rarely saw. Then the demon blinked and looked to his right.

"Dante?" Modeus said. Dante nodded and put away both of his guns. He had stood to listen to the rest of the prayer. Touched the demon cared so much.

"Modeus, what are you doing here?" Dante asked him. Modeus's eyes flickered, already reading the unsaid question.

"I read about Sarah in the news. I had no idea you took the job. I decided to come leave a gift for her. Poor girl." Modeus said. His tone saddened again as he turned to gaze down at the picture. The demon truly did look like he was on the verge of tears.

"Why…I will never understand it. An innocent child? You know, Dante, there are times I am ashamed of what I am. I hate my kind. And quite honestly I wish there were times I could eradicate them from the Earth. I think your father was the only one who ever cherished humanity." Modeus explained forlornly. Dante blinked, taken aback by this sudden explanation. Lady to have seen what was happening and had risen from her hiding spot.

"I know what you mean." Dante said. There was nothing much else he could say. They stood quietly gazing down at the picture of the little girl.

"What were you saying?" Dante asked after Lady had joined them a minute later. Modeus gave him a warm smile, though it did not reach his eyes.

"In Latin I was saying, 'May your soul rest in peace. May you find love in the arms of your mother. Rest in peace, little Sarah.' I said a few other prayers for her. I felt someone should honor her memory. Her life was far, far to short." Modeus said softly. Lady was nodding her head in agreement. She glanced down at the memorial and it was obvious she to was upset.

"Modeus, you know a demon killed her?" Lady asked him. When Dante frowned, Modeus made a dismissive gesture.

"It's okay, Dante. You both came to look for a demon. You found one, albeit not the one responsible for this crime. Continue your investigation. Ask your questions. You're a devil hunter, after all. And am I not a devil?" Modeus asked him. His tone was gentle as he spoke. Dante took a deep breath. This felt all strange to him. But Lady shot him a look. Modeus was right. They had to question him. They had to do their jobs and be completely thorough.

"How do you know it was a demon that killed her?" Dante repeated. Modeus gazed directly into his eyes, and then at Lady. Since Lady had asked the question first he answered to her.

"I can smell the demon energy on the air. It lingers like a bad stench in my nostrils. The one you're hunting is a nasty piece of work."

"How long have you been here?" Dante asked.

"A little over an hour, I was with Patty for most of the day shopping. After I walked her back home I bought a doll and some candies to lie at Sarah's memorial."

"And you were with me all night last night. So there's your alibi." Dante said in relief. The time of Sarah's death had been estimated to have taken place at midnight. At that time Modeus had been with him well until two o'clock in the morning. Even after the demon had fallen asleep Dante had stayed up to watch TV in the bedroom.

"I'm glad we got that cleared up. Modeus, did you see anything or anyone suspicious?" Lady joined in. Dante put his hand on his lover's shoulder as he went to stand beside him.

"A few people came by to leave notes. One or two prayed like I did, and another started crying. Other than that, no one until you two showed up." Modeus answered them graciously. He was patient as they asked him a few more questions, but it was mostly to clarify small details. Lady was going to have to include the demon in her report, but considering Dante had the demon listed underneath his agency it was more of a formality.

"You mind helping us out?" Lady asked him. Modeus agreed to help them track the demon. After a few minutes of quiet discussion Dante was the one who made the final decision.

Modeus would go with Lady to cover one side of the river. Dante would head in the opposite direction to check out the other. The reasoning was that Modeus, being a full-fledged demon, could detect their quarry a lot faster. He could also provide backup to Lady in case the demon attacked. Dante made his lover show him his daggers to make sure they were safe and then watched them walk away. He had wanted to bring the demon along with him, but Lady needed Modeus more. This way Dante at least knew they had a higher chance of catching the bastard.

Lady walked with Modeus as they started their search. She watched as Dante's boyfriend move a few feet ahead of her. His eyes glittering as he turned his head gazing down at the water. Under the light of the full moon it made it easy to see around them. Still, she saw no signs of the demon. After a few minutes she motioned for Modeus to go farther away from the water with her.

"I've been meaning to talk to you. Since Dante isn't here now." Lady said to him. She had been doing her job long enough to be comfortable with talking while on the hunt for a demon. Modeus glanced at her with those innocent brown eyes of his.

"What did you wish to discuss?" Modeus asked her. Lady took a deep breath scanning the river again.. The wind picked up blowing into her face. She shivered, wishing she had worn a jacket.

"How serious are you about Dante? I mean, you just pretty much showed up out the blue. You seem like a good guy. But you are a demon. No offense." Lady said to him. She had been suspicious of him from the start. She could see something was growing between the demon and Dante. How the devil hunter seemed to be able to relax. The tension in his shoulders melting away like snow in spring, how Dante seemed to be focused on what was in front of him instead of wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Our relationship is built on friendship, Lady. I am quite fond of Dante. I only wish to seem him happy. As to whether we will remain together long term or short term is completely up to him."

"You're not looking for something more serious?"

"To be perfectly honest, I am. But I left that decision to Dante. I told him I would respect his wishes no matter what. He is the one who is completely in charge of this relationship. Whatever he decides, I will support him."

Lady was surprised by the way Modeus spoke. It was obvious the demon had a soft spot for Dante. But where had he come from? She had never seen Modeus until that day she had walked in on them less than a week ago. Ever since she was starting to wonder how long it would last. She felt Modeus was having a good effect on Dante. Secretly, she hoped it would last between them.

"How did you two meet up, though?" Lady asked. That was the million dollar question she had been wondering. Modeus paused, stopping in his tracks altogether. He turned to lock his Earthly gaze on her quietly before speaking.

"Lady, do not tell Dante I told you this. Please. I believe it would…he still feels guilty about it. He never says so, but he does. Can you promise not to tell him?" Modeus said to her. Lady frowned, but she nodded her head. Modeus sighed; glad she would keep the secret.

"Do you recall a job you were given a few weeks ago? I believe you were commissioned to hunt down a white demon in the area, yes?"

"Yes. Why? You weren't that white demon, were you?"

"No, but that white demon you were hunting down was my twin brother, Baul. He came to the human realm with the intent to challenge Dante to a duel. I followed because I did not wish any harm to come to Dante."

"You knew him already?"

"In a way, I did. I knew Dante when he and his twin brother Vergil were nothing more than a bump in their mother's belly."

Lady swore her mind stopped for a few seconds. She stared at him in shock. This had not been what she had been expecting. Dante didn't know this? Other than Vergil, and there was no clue as to whether Dante's twin brother was alive or dead, very few people knew Dante's mother personally. Modeus only gazed at her intently. Not breaking eye contact as he continued.

"Baul was not coming here for just a duel. He was depressed over the departure of Dante's father, Sparda. He wished to challenge Sparda's son a duel to the death. I tried to stop my brother, but by the time I reached him…"

"It was to late."

"Yes. Dante still had the blood on his blade when I got there. Understand, Baul was my only reason for living. I had every intention of killing Dante at the time."

"But what stopped you?"

"How useless it would be. My death would not bring my brother back. And, despite my brother's crude ways, he would not see me dead for him. So I buried his body. The next day I went to _Devil May Cry_ to find a new reason to live. To see if I wished to still seek my revenge."

"And? Is that your reason for living?"

"No. I discarded revenge after the first day I forced myself into Dante's life. Each day I pick a new reason. I see if I can extend my time just a little longer. Whether it's seeing Patty smile, making Dante laugh, or helping out a child." Modeus said quietly. Lady began to slowly realize why the demon was so kind. He was selfless, but he needed to be. He needed a reason to wake up each morning.

"And Dante? He's not a reason?"

"Most days, he's the only reason. But again, if he knew the truth I believe it would break his heart. I mean to tell him I knew his mother for a time. In fact, I watched over Dante when he was nothing more than a babe. I actually held him and Vergil in my arms when Sparda gave me the order to guard his wife and children."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"Reasons I'm to ashamed to admit too. I'm sorry to put this burden on you. But it has….been hard. I dare not confide into Dante."

"Why? Don't you love him?"

"I…I do not know how to…LADY!"

Modeus shoved her to the ground before she could respond. Lady was about to yell at him when she saw a huge, serpentine head suddenly swallow up the figure. In horror she saw the head rise and fling Modeus's body like a rag doll to the side. In a split second she had drawn her pistol and was firing away. The head turned, looking more like a worm with beady black eyes. Razor sharp fangs opening up and dripping stinking black venom, the skin of the demon was a sickly gray bluish color. Viscous thick, clear fluid dripped down the beast's side. The smell was akin to that of a rotting carcass.

"Ugly bastard! You're the one who's been eating all those children?!" Lady screeched at him. She fired her gun again and checked quickly for her big gun. The one she called Kalina-Ann with the blade at the end. It was a modified rocket cannon, and she saw Kalina-Ann lying in the grass where she had dropped it.

"_They were delicious! Innocent souls, sweet souls! How they scream, how they SQUIRM! You will be next!"_ The worm demon corpse thing echoed back at her. Lady dove for Kalina-Ann just as the head crashed down again. It sent up clods of dirt that hid the back of Lady's legs as she grabbed the rocket launcher. Pitching into a roll she came up in a crouch. Kalina-Ann snug against her shoulder as the other end was braced against the ground behind her.

"Hey, slimy fuck! Over here!" Lady yelled at him. When the demon turned its head he saw her. Letting out an inhuman screech it raised its head and came at her directly. Lady pulled the trigger on Kalina-Ann, and a rocket shot out. It met the head of the demon head on. Lady smiled when the head exploded. Despite the explosion of brains, bone fragments, and more of that nasty liquid pooling out as the neck, the limp body slumped forward.

"Finally." Lady said as she stood up. Her eyes roved across the river where Modeus had fallen. She didn't see a body, but the other side was thick with brush. A moment later she saw Dante come into view. The devil hunter had Ivory and Ebony drawn, ready for action until he saw the demon go down.

"I took care of it already. But it got Modeus! The damn thing threw him over there and…." Lady trailed off when Dante didn't answer her. She saw the flash of shock on his face. Then rage as he turned to the body of the demon. But, instead of staying dead, the neck began to move.

"I don't think you killed it." Dante said solemnly. His heart was racing as suddenly the neck rose. Three heads burst out of the broken neck in a spray of blood. Biting and snapping at each other as they turned to focus on their attackers.

"_You will pay for your insolence, mortals!"_ The demon heads screamed at them. Dante smirked, raising his pistols to speak for him.

He began shooting round after round as he ducked and dodged the heads. Lady had picked up Kalina-Ann again, and decided perhaps aiming for the heads wasn't the best bet. She needed a clean shot of the body! She tried to find a good angle to get at the beast's torso, but it was almost completely submerged in the middle of the river. She cursed, forced to retreat when one head snapped at her.

"Look over here, you ugly son of a bitch!" Dante yelled out. He had drawn Alastor, his sword, as the beast turned towards him. Two heads opened their maws wide.

"Dante, don't cut off the heads! It's a Hydra!" A deep, booming voice yelled out. It sounded familiar, but had a sharp edge to it.

Lady shot at the black figure she saw racing at Dante from the other side of the river. This demon was smaller than the Hydra, but he looked all the more vicious to make up for it. Every feature about him was sharpened. His ears resembled those of an elf's, but the rest of his body was black. Glowing blood red eyes were focused on the devil hunter as raised his sword. Dante drove his blade into the upper jaw of one head, and shot at the opposite gone with Ebony. The one that had been shot didn't die, but it screeched as it moved away.

A black cloak, almost like wings spread out behind the demon as he leapt clear over the river. Underneath it was red and split into a V shape at the end on either sides. The demon's hair was black as well with streaks of grey in it going all the way down to his ankles. His hands ended in tapering claws that Lady could easily see tearing into enemy flesh.

Just as the demon reached Dante Lady saw him reach beneath his coat and draw out a dagger. Even the blade of the dagger was jet black. Obsidian, maybe? Lady fired again and saw the water behind the demon explode from her missed bullets. Dante spun, removing his sword as he slashed at the injured head that had come back at him. Cutting it clean off.

"DANTE!" Lady yelled as she heard the click of her gun chamber running empty.

The demon took notice of her. He made a beeline for her just as Dante was finishing off the demon. The devil hunter turned to look just in time for Lady to grab Kalina-Ann again, but it was to late. The demon grabbed Lady's arm just as she tried to stab him with it. His hand all but crushed her wrist in his grip forcing her to drop the rocket launcher. Lady made to punch, kick, and slash at him. He blocked all of these, and a second later had slipped an arm around her waist. He crushed her to his chest as if he meant to kiss her.

"You perv, get off of ME!" Lady yelled. Did this fucker think he was going to whisk her off tonight?

Instead, a shadow fell over them. The black demon turned, and almost casually spun his dagger so it was facing upward. He moved fast, still holding onto Lady, and stabbed the dagger up into the base of the Hydra's throat. He drew his dagger upward through the lower jaw. Splitting it right down the middle until it came out. Above them blood and venom fell down on them as a gurgling moan came from the beast. It raised its head out of range of the black demon. The injured head let out a groan as it turned away from them. Wheeling in pain to join its brothers.

"Dante, you need to disable them! Take out their lower jaws! It won't kill them, but it will keep it from spawning more heads!" The demon shouted down to the devil hunter.

Lady saw Dante had been in the process of attacking. He had drawn Ivory to shoot the black demon, but pointed the head of the pistol up when he saw the demon had Lady. She, too, had to stop and think about what the demon had just said. His voice sounded familiar now. It was deep, to be sure, and had a grate to it. Still, why would the demon help them?

"Modeus?" Lady dared to ask. The arm around her waist was still tight, but it slackened now. Letting her go as the demon gazed down at her.

"Twice tonight I've saved you. I think you may owe me a drink after tonight, Miss Lady." Modeus said. He made an elegant bow to Lady despite their surroundings. Dante too seemed to realize the mistake he had almost made.

"Hell, I'll get you several. I forgot you were a demon." Lady said. Her tone was shaky as he nodded to her. Modeus turned, and he yelled when they saw the demon head Dante had sliced start to move.

They all flew into action. Modeus grabbed up Kalina-Ann just as the second neck burst. As directed, Dante cut the lower jaw of one of the Hydra heads. He spun away when another one tried to snap at him. Modeus himself leapt up to a small bridge that spanned the river. Modeus easily climbed onto the railing of the bridge, balancing there like an acrobat. He held the huge gun as if it was nothing. He turned to face the Hydra who seemed to have forgotten him for the moment.

It was then Lady and Dante both heard him. Modeus opened his mouth, his silvery white fangs bared in a snarl. He _roared_ at the Hydra. Not only did it seem to surround them, it vibrated the very air. It also felt as if it were coming up from the ground. Lady felt her legs go numb when Modeus roared. Dante hissed and planted himself on the ground. Not moving for a few seconds as he to felt the numbing effects of the roar.

_"Demon roar_." Dante said through gritted teeth. Of course Modeus would have a powerful one. Most demons roared on instinct when they attacked. It was meant to startle their victims or enemies. For the more powerful demons, it had the bonus effect of stunning their enemies if the opposite demon was weak enough. It could also be taken as a declaration of war, strength, defiance, and in a way marking one's territory.

The Hydra heads turned to face the demon, momentarily startled by the challenge from the more powerful demon. All four heads hovered, including the two injured ones with split jaws, glaring at the demon. Modeus gave the beast a sadistic grin. Leveling Kalina-Ann up to his shoulder and pointing it downward towards the water.

"I got a present for you." Modeus said. The Hydra screamed, lunging for him just as the demon pulled the trigger.

Dante fell to one knee and raised his sword as a shield. Lady had thrown herself to the ground as beside him the ground quaked from the explosion of the rocket. In the water the demon's body exploded. Bones and guts went flying in every direction before falling down like rain. The heads were snapping in a panic, but fell lifeless to the ground spread apart. Their shared heart pumping for a few seconds before it stopped. Having miraculously survived the blast, but having no body to protect it did little to help it.

There was a splash as Modeus jumped from the bridge. He landed in the water, but it was shallow. He waded through the few inches of water by the shore. Pebbles scattering in his wake as he went to go check on his lover and Lady. Other than the stink coming from the demon corpse, and the blood, both were fine. Dante had actually been clear enough of the blast for the blood to go right over him. Only a few big blobs had landed on his sword and red coat. Lady, too, was nearly spotless. Other than dirt stains on her knees and the front of her skirt, she was fine.

"No collateral damage this time." Modeus said to Dante. It took a minute for the hunter to get what he meant, but he just punched the demon in the shoulder. Modeus laughed, his voice still having that edge to it like all demon's had.

"Fucker. You didn't have to make me think you were dead." Dante hissed to him. Lady to was coming towards them. Dusting the clods of dirt of her skirt she kicked her way through the blood and gristle on the ground.

"Why didn't you just take your demon form right from the beginning? It would have made things a hell of a lot easier." Lady complained. Modeus handed her Kalina-Ann back. His claws brushed her wrist, but the touch was a gentle one. Yes, this dark creature in their midst was certainly the doe eyed Modeus. But up close he was one of those demons that had a menace about him just by standing there.

"I do not like taking my demon form in the human realm. The Hydra caught me off guard though. Besides, I can't always immediately turn back after a battle." Modeus explained to Lady. She frowned, but she didn't question him. Modeus had just saved her ass twice tonight. He could turn into a rocket booster T-Rex for all she cared.

"Still, you might want to head on back home. The cops are coming." Dante said to his lover. Modeus turned his head to look at him. Modeus was a few inches taller than Dante. Most demons were bigger in their true form than their human ones. Up close Dante could see that Modeus's eyes were not straight out and out red. He had ruby irises that seemed to glow. A black pupil clearly focused on him. The demon tilted his head when he heard the sirens. He bared his teeth, his fangs flashing again as he spoke.

"Dante, I'm going to do just that. I'll meet you when you come back home. Try not to linger to long." Modeus said. Then, within a few seconds he had vanished. Heading back across the river and disappearing over a hill just as the cops came.


	8. Reason 7: Self-Control

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Oh, I'm so excited! You guys will see why in the next couple of chapters. XD_

**Reason 7: Self-Control**

Dante did his best not to linger to long at the river. He and Lady answered the cop's questions. They were familiar with his agency. Despite this, they insisted on questioning them. Dante ended up being held up with the cops for four hours. By the time he got back to _Devil May Cry_ he was tired, pissed off, and angry.

When he came to the front steps he paused. He didn't hear anything inside the agency. He waited a few minutes, and heard a slight clink coming from inside. He lingered on the steps, wondering what Modeus was up to. Or was it someone else? He could sense a strong demon energy emanating from inside. It made Dante's blood boil to know there was a strong demon inside, until he realized who it must be.

"Modeus?" Dante called carefully. There was a pause in the clinking as the voice answered.

"It's me, Dante." The same, growling tone answered back. Dante let out a sigh as he pushed the door open. Thankfully the door was unlocked, but he locked it behind him.

It was completely dark inside. He could see Modeus sitting on the couch, still in his demon form. His feet were up on the coffee table as he stared at the wall. In his right hand Dante saw his lover playing with something. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a lighter. Modeus was moving his fingers so the lighter flew end over end over his knuckles. A trick Dante had never seen before, but he found it impressive.

"You're still like that?" The devil hunter asked. He shed his red coat and tossed it into the corner. His boots followed afterward as he went to the far wall. He hung Alastor back up and put Ivory and Ebony on his desk.

"Yes. I've been sitting here in the dark for the past couple of hours it seems trying to go back to my other form."

"So, why haven't you?"

"I'm a demon, Dante. Unlike you, a half breed, I'm not so lucky to have such control over my blood lust when it comes over me. I envy you, sometimes-all the strength of a demon, but the creativity and humanity of a human."

Dante was unsure of how to respond to that. It was the first time someone had ever described it in such a way. He had been about to snap at Modeus for calling him a half breed, but at the last two sentences he fell silent.

"Not how I see it." Dante said instead. He went over to the couch and sat beside Modeus. He saw the demon's nostrils flare when he did so. Picking up the devil hunter's scent and committing it to memory.

"Well, be glad. It's a blessing. I've been very tempted right now to go out in search of other demons to bake them into pies right about now. But I can't let myself loose like that. First it will be demons. I'll lie to myself saying I'm helping you out. Only to end up getting a civilian hurt or not caring if a human life is lost because I simply seek the heat of battle." Modeus explained somberly. Dante glanced at him. Not saying anything as they sat there in the dark. Modeus's term, "baking pies", was his lingo for meaning he was craving to kill.

"At least you're here." Dante said. He didn't know how saying that would help. He saw the crimson eyes flicker. Modeus turned his focus on the devil hunter now, putting the lighter he was playing with down.

"Yes. At least there's that. You may just want to…go to bed. I'm not pleasant to be around when I'm like this. I'm a different person." Modeus said to him. Dante didn't want to leave though. For him, this was a completely new experience. He looked up at the demon his curiosity getting the better of him. So, he threw his arms over the back of the couch. Crossing his legs as he rested his feet on the coffee table beside his lover's, trying to act as if having a full-fledged demon around was the norm.

"No, my blood is still pumping too. We should talk, you and I." Dante said as if nothing were amiss. Modeus sighed, but he sat up straighter.

"Alright. What did you wish to speak of?"

"What's it like? Turning from your human form into a demon?" Dante asked. It had always been something he had been curious about.

"Interesting question. Let me see how I can explain it…" Modeus mused. His claws flashed in the yellow light of a streetlamp coming in through the window. Dante felt a stirring in between his legs and clenched his fists. Damn, now? Really?

"It is like…the world is muffled. Having cotton in your ears is the best way I can describe it. All your senses are dulled. At first it feels suffocating. You wonder if you're going to go blind. However, after a while you get used to it. The world is still the same, you think. You just can't see as much of it as before. So you move about, get used to the uncomfortable tightness which is your skin."

"Over time, though, even that goes away. You may feel an ache now and again. A pain in the small of your back, heat along your neck for no reason, nothing major. But, once you take on your true form. That of a demon." Modeus waved his hand at himself for emphasis.

"All the filters come off at once. The world is no longer diminished. It's alive. Suddenly, you can hear the conversation between a woman and her husband five houses down. You can smell the rotting foundations of their house as the termites eat away at the wood. When you raise your eyes it's as if all the colors have become sharper, more defined. Clearer. You can see a blade of grass, and pick it out from the thousands of its brothers just by the way it bends."

Dante listened. He was completely absorbed in Modeus's explanation, and even found himself fascinated by it. He felt the stirring in between his legs become stronger and he crossed them to hide it. He squeezed his thighs, pretending to be shifting for a more comfortable position. This was fascinating. He had never heard this from a demon's perspective.

"What about people? How do they feel to you?" Dante asked him. Modeus gave him a guarded look, but he did not deny him his answer.

"Humans? Well, it's a mix of things. Did you know human emotions have scents? You can smell them. But for what you lack in heightened senses, Dante, you make up for in strength. I can tell when someone is lying. Feeling fear. If they're scared…" Modeus said. Dante felt his heart began to pound when Modeus gave him a sidewise look. A sadistic grin spreading across the demon's face as if he knew something Dante didn't.

"For example, devil hunter, you. I can smell the blood of the Hydra on your coat. I can smell the cigarette smoke of an officer who questioned you. At some point during the night you had some coffee. You spilled it on your pant leg, but you don't give damn. Right now you're also growing nervous. Heightened heartbeat, your body heat is slowly rising. But that's not the only thing that's risen, is it?"

"Shut up!"

"Well, Dante, you're driving me close to the edge right now. I've had sex with you before. Like I said, everything is on a filter. I know for a fact in my human form I enjoy sex with you immensely. Right now, though…" And here Modeus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Dante swallowed not wanting to voice aloud what he felt. Modeus's eyes opened again and they had a glow to them. His expression becoming serious, but he looked at Dante now as if he were a slab of juicy steak slapped down in front of him.

"I want to _devour_ you. Do you know how hard you are to resist? When you're getting dressed and about to head out the door I want to scream in frustration. You drive me insane when you so casually undress in front of me. The way you move. Always ready to leap at a moment's notice. I especially love when you fire your guns."

"You find that erotic, huh?"

"Who wouldn't? Your eyes dilate. Your focus sharpens in on your target. Your entire body tenses as you plug bullet after bullet into them. I see the flash in your eyes when you pull the triggers of Ebony and Ivory. You enjoy the heat of battle. In those small moments you let it consume you, but only in controlled bursts."

Dante felt his face flush with heat. This was a side of Modeus he had not been expecting to meet so soon. He was just barely getting used to having him around as his lover. Each day when he came back, as soon as the sun set he was dragging the demon into bed. When he voiced his concerns about his high libido after one of their passion fueled sessions, Modeus had just laughed at him. Telling Dante it was normal he felt that way. He was a healthy young male, and of course he probably didn't have sex all that much beforehand either.

In all honesty, Dante had to admit to himself, he had never sought it out. He hated relinquishing control to anyone. He hated being vulnerable. Sitting here right now, though, next to Modeus, there was no threat of danger. He had no need to keep Ebony and Ivory close by as much as he used too.

"Really?" Dante said giving the demon a flirtatious grin. He tensed his thighs again as he felt his swollen member become even harder. He swallowed, but Modeus's voice had a sexy purr to it. A rough undertone Dante found he could not get enough of. Modeus smelled Dante's heightened arousal and his grin only widened.

"Yes, quite so. All is fair in love and war, remember?"

"Since we're on the subject about what you find sexy about me, let me ask you this again. What's your thing with spreading my cum all over me? Huh? You know how embarrassing it is to wake up like that?"

"Ah, ha ha ha. Poor you, Dante. That has always been a fetish of mine. When you're writhing beneath me, in the throes of your climax I can't help myself. As I've told you before, I find it incredibly erotic. I like to feel the burst of your seed over my hand. How you bow your head and clench the sheets. The soft whimpers that come right after you empty yourself into my hand…even I have to seek out my own vices when I can."

"I don't whimper!"

"Ah, yes you do, my devil hunter. Demon slayer." Modeus whispered. His tone was becoming huskier now as he spoke. Dante felt his face flush with heat when the demon rested a clawed hand on his knee. The hunter paused, suddenly embarrassed.

"May I?" Modeus said in his ear. His warm breath over Dante's ear made the hunter shiver. His breathing became shallower as he nodded his head.

Modeus gently lifted Dante's leg and uncrossed it. His moves slow and gentle. Dante wondered if the demon was moving that slow for a reason. Trying to make the devil hunter comfortable with a strong demon sitting beside him on the couch.

"You know, I like you in this form. You're….different." Dante said. He didn't know the words for it. Modeus laughed softly. He planted a kiss on Dante's lips as he dipped a hand in between Dante's legs as he responded.

"Oh, I know you do. I'm glad you decided to ask me questions, Dante. Hm, let me see…what else do I like about you?"

Dante gasped when Modeus grabbed his crotch. The demon began to rub him through his jeans. The devil hunter growled, gripping the back of the couch in a white knuckled grip. Modeus began to kiss his neck. His fangs scraping the tender skin as he continued to make the hunter hot and flustered with his ministrations.

Dante closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Letting out a low moan as he felt electricity sparking up his entire body as the pleasure slowly began to rise. His hips began to move as Modeus began to make his ministrations a bit harder to resist. The frictions making the hunter lose his train of thought. He felt as if a fire was building in his body. He opened his eyes and Modeus was staring straight at him. Studying him with the intense focus only a lover could have.

"Why…why…" Dante repeated. He moaned again as Modeus squeezed him down there. He couldn't help it. Dante wrapped an arm around the demon's shoulders. Digging his nails into the fabric of the black coat as his hips began to move even more know.

"Why what, demon slayer?" Modeus whispered into his ear. Dante felt the tickle of the demon's fangs by his ear.

"Why do you always give me…hand jobs? Even if I'm just minding my own business you just come up and…do whatever you want with me." Dante growled at him. Modeus chuckled at him as he undid the zipper of Dante's jeans. He dipped his hand inside and gripped his lover's member. Starting to massage it between his fingers in slow strokes. His lover's entire body let loose with a spasm. A groan coming involuntarily from Dante's lips as his grip tightened on the demon's black coat.

"Why so many? I like watching you get off, Dante. Hm, you went commando today. If I had known that I would have more fun this morning."

"Fuck you."

"Isn't that what we're leading up to?"

Dante didn't have a chance to answer. Modeus shifted and suddenly Dante found himself being lifted up. He was about to protest, but now he was sitting in the demon's lap. Modeus's head rested on Dante's right shoulder. After a second Dante relaxed in the new position, realizing it allowed Modeus to have better access to his body. He had been forced to let go of the demon during the transfer, but now he felt a clawed hand slipping down the front of his jeans again. He moaned as another one joined it. One hand rubbing his weeping erection as the other massaged his balls.

"You…bastard…"

"Like I said, I like to get you off. Hell, what do you think I do when you're not here? Now, in my true form…" Modeus whispered into Dante's ear again. He pressed Dante back against him. Allowing the hunter feel his own swollen erection as he continued to make the hunter moan.

"In my true form, I didn't always have a lover to take it out on. I had to find ways to entertain myself when I got in the mood. As you can imagine that led to some interesting experimentation with my own body, which I'm not ashamed to admit."

"I'm scared to know…what you did…" Dante hissed. He wasn't truly scared though. In this position he felt a tad ridiculous. Modeus did let him top in the bedroom. But more and more the hunter was finding he liked to let the demon take the helm.

Dante groaned as he jerked his hips. Modeus was teasing him again. The demon chuckled, and began to give Dante's swollen member long, hard strokes. The hunter just moaned in his lap. Squirming against the demon and making him even hornier. He growled, but he resisted the temptation to bite Dante's neck.

"Where I come from we don't have porn, Dante. So I had to make due with the few lovers I had. I never took one on lightly. Always with the intent to stay with them. So the reason I always give you hand jobs, even when you protest you don't want one. And you enjoy them too or else you'd stop me…is because it's what I think about when I get off later." Modeus said into the hunter's neck.

Dante was panting now. He had a death grip on Modeus's arms as the demon continued his ministrations. The hunter closed his eyes and just lost himself in it. The mounting tension, the way his hips moved in time to Modeus tugging at him. He wanted a blessed release, is what he wanted. The day had been so exhausting. The scrape of those claws on the inside of his thighs . Dante especially loved how warm Modeus's hand were on his erection. They seemed to know as Modeus moved his hands. Knowing exactly where to touch the hunter to make him feel the most pleasure. One hand cupping Dante's balls, massaging them in a way that made the devil hunter hyper aware of them.

He knew Modeus was gyrating against his backside. He felt the slide of the demon's erection against him, but the demon didn't stop to please himself. Dante thought, through a pleasure filled haze, the demon was getting off on this. The thought made him shiver. He felt Modeus shift, and his hand slid lower to the head of Dante's penis.

Dante's gasps increased to pants as Modeus gripped the head. He withdrew his second hand and wrapped and arm around Dante's waist. He anchored the hunter in his lap and started to pump him. In Modeus's lap his lover jerked and moaned. Dante's feet beating a staccato on the hardwood floor as he started to fight. His body tightening up for what was about to come. Modeus smiled to himself. He was sorely tempted to grab the demon hunter by the hair. Bend him over his desk and take him right there. But he didn't. Modeus had other plans for the night for his hunter.

Dante felt as if he were going insane. He was tossing his head back and forth. Pissed off his hair kept getting in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to get it out of his face. The pleasure in between his legs increasing with ever pump Modeus gave him. He could hear himself begging now. Because Modeus had done this before-brought him to the brink only to abruptly stop. To shove Dante down and seek to his own pleasure. This was usually in answer to if Dante tried to masturbate. Sometimes the demon hunter got impatient and just wanted to come. Modeus, however, liked to tease him. Even in favor of staving off his own mounting arousal he would tease the devil hunter.

"Don't stop. Don't stop. Please, don't stop!" Dante heard himself saying. Was that him? He sounded so desperate. He was kicking now. Gasping and moaning as he felt it starting to come.

Modeus could hear Dante's heartbeat. Just to the right of him he saw the vein in Dante's neck going up and down. He stroked Dante in time to that heartbeat. He waited until he felt the devil hunter begin to tighten. He knew how to read him so perfectly. Then, Modeus tightened the grip on his lover's waist. Jerking his hips upward as he bit Dante's neck, his fangs sinking into the soft flesh of his throat. Immobilizing him as the devil hunter let out a shout.

When those fangs sunk into Dante's neck he swore he whited out for a split second. The grip tightened on his penis and the devil hunter cried out. He wanted to move his hips, but suddenly he couldn't. His climax came out of him in a wave of hot seed. Dante felt as if he were falling, only to slam back down into his body. He moaned as his orgasm washed over him. Modeus's grip on him barely allowed him to move his hips. The grip on the head of his penis making the orgasm almost painful, but even more intense. It felt as if champagne bubbles were going off beneath the hunter's skin.

Modeus kept his grip on Dante even after the hunter climaxed. He felt Dante's member let out a stream of semen. He waited until his hunter stopped struggling. Keeping his fangs embedded in Dante's neck. He had not broken the skin, but he had been so tempted too. After a few minutes he withdrew his hand. Modeus chuckled as Dante fell limp against him. Spent for the moment, his breaths coming in ragged gasps as he rested back against Modeus.

"Ah, see the mess you've made? And look at your pants. You've ruined those, probably. Bad Dante." Modeus said to him. He brushed his semen coated hand through the hunter's hair. Enjoying the scent of it in there. He started kissing Dante's neck as the hunter just lay in Modeus's lap, trying to catch his breath.

Dante slowly came back to himself. He barely registered what Modeus was saying. Only aware the demon was kissing and nibbling at his neck now. No doubt leaving another line of hickeys for Morrison to ignore in the morning by smoking cigarette after cigarette. Blearily, he looked down and just sighed.

There was semen on his jeans. Modeus, the bastard, had let Dante spill his seed on himself again. Dante then felt stickiness in his jeans too and flushed. Really?! He was going to kick Modeus's ass once he caught his breath. He did this almost every time!

"Shit. I didn't know you could do it like that." Dante mumbled. Modeus laughed, continuing to kiss him. Still grinding against the hunter now in anticipation of mounting him.

"I learned that trick from a friend of mine. Immobilizing you right before orgasm, it makes it more intense when you climax. You got you scared, didn't you, making you think I wasn't going to let you finish?" Modeus said him. Dante glared at him, but nodded his head.

"Ah, see, now that's what makes it better. Squeezing the head too also intensifies it. It makes your body work hard to climax. Mmm….._Dante!_"

Dante heard the angry snarl in his lover's voice. He was still dazed, but that sent alarm bells ringing. A second later he had been dumped on the couch. Modeus was standing up glaring down at him. His eyes were glowing now. His mouth slightly opened as he panted. The demon reached out to him his claws looking sinister in the light. Dante stared at him, astonished. Modeus closed his eyes with a great effort. He closed his clawed hand to keep himself from reaching out to Dante. Fearing he might hurt the hunter at his most vulnerable.

"Why did you…now I can't…do you have any idea, what I want to do to you right now?" Modeus whispered. His voice was strained, as if he were fighting back the urge to hurt his lover. Dante frowned, moving to stand up but Modeus's eyes snapped back home.

The demon moved forward, and with gentle hands rested them on Dante's shoulders. He pushed the devil hunter back down onto the couch. Modeus's hands stayed there for a while. The demon sighed heavily. He moved to cup Dante's face in his hands and knelt down to kiss him on top of the head. Dante closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. He felt completely at peace in this moment. But his main concern was what had come over the demon. Surely, this just could not how Modeus was in his true form all the time.

They stayed like that for a time. Modeus planting feather light kisses all over Dante's hair. He even kissed the hunter's closed eyelids. At one point Dante stroked his lover's hair. Watching as black and grey strands flowed through his fingers. After a few minutes the demon kissed him full on the lips. Panting lightly as he did so. Dante returned the kiss with a passion, but the demon broke it off before it could go further.

"I need to go." Modeus said to Dante. The devil hunter frowned, wondering what had come over his lover.

"Where to? Let me come with you." Dante insisted. He moved to go upstairs and change. He would grab his guns and go with him. Modeus motioned for him to stop with an elegant gesture. His features even more visible now as the first rays of the dawn leaked in through the window.

"No, Dante. I will be back in a day's time. Besides, you need rest."

"I can handle myself, Modeus. You act as if I can't take care of myself half the time. What? You got scared today because that Hydra attacked me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Modeus responded coldly. Dante stopped when the demon said that. Modeus said it with such hatred, and yet it was clear he had been. A cold fury seemed to be emanating from the demon now. This only made the devil hunter become frustrated in turn.

"I've handled worse. It's my job to deal with idiots like that. Hell, I've fought demons stronger than you. They thought the same thing, and they ended up dead." Dante said before he could stop himself.

Modeus stared at him in shock. A split second later Dante realized the double meaning of the words. He cursed himself, reaching out to apologize to the demon but it was to late. In a flash Modeus had caught Dante's hand, but he only let it go after a few seconds. As if he had been considering attacking only to reconsider his own actions at the last second.

"I know, Dante. You're very powerful. You're Eva's son, why wouldn't you be strong?" Modeus said softly. Dante felt a jolt that the demon uttered his mother's name. As if he had known her. When he opened his mouth Modeus put a finger to his lips. His crimson eyes filled with sorrow at what he had almost done to the devil hunter.

"Dante, please. If there is something between us you cherish, do not speak right at this moment. I am not in the right frame of mind right now. Please, just let me care for you in this moment, hm? Let me have this. You do know I care about you? I adore you above all else." Modeus said to him quietly. Dante took a breath, but he let him talk. He gazed at the demon as the sun continued to rise. Falling on the two figures standing in the front room of the agency.

"Go upstairs. Sleep. I'll be back by the time you wake up. I promise."

Dante closed his mouth. He didn't say anything, but he just glared at Modeus. What had gotten into him tonight? Still, the demon leaned forward and kissed him. Pulling him into an embrace a few seconds later. Dante allowed it. Returning the quiet passion his lover gave him. After a few more minutes Modeus whispered into his hair to stay safe. And after that the demon was gone. The lock clicking behind him as he fled with the receding night.


	9. Reason 8: Hot Cocoa

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Oi, sorry this update took so long, guys! I had to do a lot of writing today. Anyway, I think hot cocoa is a perfectly legit reason to be alive. It's amazing. I might be posting a second chapter today, so keep an eye out for it!_

**Reason 8: Hot Cocoa**

By time Dante woke up in the middle of the afternoon he knew something was up. He had showered, cleaned himself up, and gone straight to bed. He heard voices downstairs talking in low tones. Frowning, he got up from bed and headed downstairs. The smell of bacon came to him along with coffee. He felt his stomach roll over at the smell. Damn, he was starving!

When he got down there he saw someone he had not seen in a while. Trish was sitting at Dante's desk. Her high heels up as she talked to Modeus. While he didn't want to admit it, Dante was glad to see the demon was back. He was also glad to see Modeus was back in his human form once again.

"I have to admit, I never expected to meet you in person. I knew of you, to be sure, but never imagined to see you with my own eyes." Modeus was saying to her. Trish raised an eyebrow at him. She wasn't one to be easily charmed, Dante knew. Still, he was glad to see his two favorite people together. It made what happened last night to be nothing more than a bad dream.

"I still don't think you're a good idea. A demon, living with a devil hunter? Of all the seven hells I never expected this to happen." Trish responded. Her tone was condescending, but Modeus hardly took any notice.

"I pay my rent. And I don't cause trouble."

"Don't you?"

"Ah, are we going with that tack now? Forgive me, but I do _not_ recall you having a say in who stays here or not."

"I have a say in a lot of things. What I'm asking you is, why didn't Dante tell me he was bunking with a demon before?"

"As I've told you, Trish, I served Sparda quite a long time ago. So what if I choose to offer my services to Dante? As to my existence here, you can take that up with him. I do not know why he didn't inform you. Perhaps it's because he's an adult and can make his own decisions?"

Dante was surprised by the polite way Modeus was dealing with Trish. They went back and forth in this fashion. The hostility from Trish obvious, but Modeus shot her down before it could become serious. After a few more minutes he decided he had enough. He made sure to stomp down the stairs to draw their attention. Trish's eyes flicked upwards, and her face lit up when she saw her partner.

"Modeus can stay here because he pays rent. AND, he just helped me and Lady on a case last night. I also have him listed under the agency. Everything is official, Trish. I don't see your problem with him." Dante commented coldly as he walked into the room. Modeus didn't greet him as he usually did. No matter who was around Modeus would always smile or ask him how he was. Instead, the demon just stood by the desk studying Dante.

"Breakfast for you on the table." Modeus quipped. Dante glanced at it. He nodded to Modeus as he went to go sit down to eat it.

"Thanks." Dante said as he went to eat. It wasn't anything special. An egg sandwich and hash browns, but he wasn't going to complain. Trish sat up in the chair, taking her high heels off the desk when she saw him.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you eat anything but pizza. What's the catch?" Trish asked looking at Modeus again. The demon sighed, messing with the cuffs of his button up white shirt as he spoke. Dante watched them closely as he ate his food. What was the demon planning on doing?

"There is no catch, Trish. I do this nearly every morning. I make myself breakfast, and since I live here I make enough for Dante too. If he doesn't want it then I eat it. Simple as that. I would like to think we're good friends, unless you think otherwise?" Modeus aimed the question at Dante. The devil hunter waved him off. Sitting back against the couch as he ate not wanting to start a fight when he had just woken up.

"Hey, don't drag me into this. I just woke up."

"Dante, why didn't you say anything about getting a roommate? When did this happen?!" Trish demanded of him. Dante frowned, and glanced at Modeus whose eyes were boring into his.

"You mind if I tell her the truth?" Dante asked him. He was being blunt about it. Modeus's lips went into a thin line, but his expression softened somewhat. Trish was watching them carefully as they spoke-waiting for her answer impatiently as she huffed at being ignored.

"If you feel you must, Dante." Modeus answered gently. Dante sighed, pushing the plate of food away. He looked at Trish who was no focused on him.

"Did Lady tell you about the white demon she was hunting a few weeks ago?" Dante asked her. When Trish nodded Modeus moved to sit on the couch beside Dante. He sat a few inches away from him so they weren't touching. When the demon reached out and took Dante's coffee and began to drink it the devil hunter didn't bother to stop him.

"Yes. I remember hearing about it on the grapevine. Why?"

"The demon turned out to be Baul, Modeus's brother." Dante said jerking his thumb at the demon sitting beside him. Modeus just nodded continuing to drink the coffee in small sips. Maybe the demon was doing it to keep from lashing out?

"What, so Lady killed him?"

"No, I did. Modeus was devastated by it. He tried to stop him, but it was to late." Dante stated matter-of-factly. He could feel the tension rising in the room. It was a bizarre situation, the devil hunter thought.

"Then why is Modeus here?" Trish asked waving at the agency.

"I was not quite sure what to do with myself. So I asked Dante if I could remain here until I did. It's as simple as that. And no, I don't hold a grudge against him." Modeus explained with a tired sigh. For the first time since Dante had met him the demon acted old. There was a weariness in his features he had never seen before.

"What Baul did was his own fault. On my end, it's tragic because I lost a loved one, but to everyone else he was nothing more than a troublesome demon who stepped out of line. I cannot, however, be angry at Dante for defending himself."

"It never occurred to you to get revenge?" Trish asked with a frown. It all smelled fishy to her, and she wondered if the demon hadn't worked some magic on Dante. But the devil hunter seemed fine. In fact he looked relaxed with Modeus sitting beside him on the couch.

"Oh, a number of times, certainly. It's a tempting thought, and I would be lying if the idea hasn't run through my mind from time to time."

"What's stopping you?"

"Dante's a smartass, but he's not an asshole. If I can't bring myself to hate him after getting to know him, then there's no point."

"Geez, thanks." Dante grumbled.

"You're welcome."

Dante just shook his head. Trish frowned, still obviously concerned about the situation. Date glanced at the demon from the corner of his eye. Modeus still appeared to be on edge. Perhaps it was because of last night? He had known the demon had almost lost control of himself. Still, the demon kept his mouth shut and drank his coffee, lapsing into silence as he studied Trish intently as if considering his next move.

"Well, it's your funeral. I just came to check up on you. At least you're not drowning in filth like last time. I was starting to wonder if I should harass you to hire a maid." Trish commented reluctantly. Dante gave her a troublesome grin when she said that.

"Hey, you're always welcome to get me one."

"I'll pass, thanks."

Trish sat down on Dante's other side. Unlike Modeus she didn't act shy about eating Dante's food. When the devil hunter protested she waved him away stating she was hungry. Dante sighed wondering what had warranted about being tag teamed by these two. Eventually Modeus did bring him another plate and a fresh cup of coffee. So at least the hunter didn't go hungry.

It still felt strange with these two in the same room. On one hand, Dante reasoned he enjoyed Modeus's presence. The demon never made any demands of him. He was always right there silently waiting to do something for him. He was Dante's constant shadow, but never invaded his space unless the devil hunter asked him to. On the other hand Dante felt uneasy with the demon. A part of him knew what they were doing was wrong. He kept telling himself it was just temporary. Modeus would eventually have to move on. Still, every day the demon remained he felt there was less of a chance of him moving on. This physical relationship they had established, convenient sex, couldn't last forever.

They spent perhaps half an hour drinking coffee and eating in almost complete silence. Modeus offered Trish a cup of coffee, which she declined. Dante drank the second cup of coffee mostly to get rid of it, and prevent bad feelings between Modeus and her. He actually felt a bit of relief when Patty came in when she did. She had been busy planning the party. Sometimes Modeus would disappear with her for an afternoon to pick out decorations or talk with caterers about the Christmas Party. It was going to be a complete surprise, and no one except Modeus, Patty, and Dante knew about it.

"Morning Modeus, Dante! Oh, hi Trish!" Patty greeted the woman. Trish smiled broadly at the little girl and winked at her. A grin came across Modeus's face at the sight of Patty. He rose languidly from his spot on the couch as he came forward to greet her.

"Patty, a pleasure to see you this morning. Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Modeus pestered her before she had barely taken three steps into the agency. There was a bag in her hand as she came in. Patty shook her head as she put it on the table.

"No, we have an emergency! There's not going to be enough cider for the party! And we just had five more kids show up, so we have to get them presents! And what about a tree?" Patty insisted to him. Modeus paused, and then a look of comical horror crossed his face. Dante had to keep back from laughing at this. He knew the demon exaggerated his expressions at times to please Patty. Modeus doted on her far to much, he thought, but Patty deserved it.

"Oh dear! We'll have to fix that, won't we? And what happened to the three casks of cider we had reserved at the grocers?"

"The jerk sold it! Even though we paid in full and I had the receipt with me!" Patty said with a pout. She opened the bag and took out some food items. There was also a folder, and when she opened it up she took out handful of cash and gave it to Modeus.

"He said I was to young to have made the purchase! And that kids shouldn't have sugar anyway. Can you believe the nerve of some people?! Oh, when I get my hands on him he's going to regret it!" Patty said stomping her foot. Modeus frowned as he read the receipts and the cash. He had sent Patty with money to the grocer's only a few days ago to reserve the cider for the children. He had been overseeing the packaging and wrapping of toys and hadn't had time to go himself.

"This is outrageous! Come, we'll fix this right away. Even if I have to go carry those damn things myself." Modeus said to her. Dante watched as the demon went to go retrieve his black coat. Slipping it on and motioning for Patty to come with him. She was dressed in a simpler dress this time. It was grey and white, and she wore black stockings and dress shoes. Dante sighed as he rose up deciding this was the time for him to intervene.

"Wait you two, let's take my car. I can't have Modeus just dragging casks all over town. We'll buy them and keep them here if that bastard is going to try and cheat you out of it." Dante stated tiredly. Patty's eyes widened as Dante grabbed his car keys and his own coat. Trish frowned, but she got up from the couch. Deciding she was going to go along with them.

"Thank you, Dante! I didn't know how I was going to carry them!" Patty said excitedly. The devil hunter sighed, waving her towards the front doors.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, before I change my mind and go back to bed." He said to her.

All four of them left the agency and piled into his car. Modeus and Patty sat in the back while Trish sat up front with Dante. They made an odd group as Dante drove down to the local supermarket. Once there Modeus went in with Patty leaving Trish and Dante to linger outside. The devil hunter didn't see how his intervening could help. As he waited Trish leaned against the side of the car, her arms crossed as she watched the entrance to the grocery store.

"How long is he going to hang around?" Trish asked him. Dante sighed, glancing over at her. He was beginning to regret having offered to give Modeus a ride. He should have let him and Patty walk.

"Dunno. Probably a few more months at the most, I'm guessing. Modeus doesn't exactly cause trouble." Dante answered.

"Do you like him?"

"More than I like Patty on some days. But, then again he brings me pizza in the afternoon. So maybe that's why."

"He's throwing you off with offerings of food."

"Of course he is. It's been his master plan all this time."

Inside, Modeus was giving the owner of the grocery store a scornful look. He could tell right off the bat the man was lying through his teeth. By his side Patty was upset and shaking as the grocer told them the casks of cider had already been shipped off. The demon didn't show it, but he was secretly furious. He let his eyes show how angry he was. His quiet seething setting the man on edge as beside him Patty fretted having to struggle more and more to not shed tears.

"My young friend, Ms. Lowell, brings you perfectly good money. Has the receipt, and asks that you simply HOLD it! Cider which, may I remind you, she has paid for in full. With the guarantee I will be here to pick it up. And you can't even manage to hold onto it?" Modeus snapped angrily the man. The owner, Gary, a big bellied man with a blue collared shirt that barely stretched over his stomach and several waggling chins made Modeus want to feed him to his cronies. He imagined serving him up like a suckling pig, and the guilty thought help bring down the anger the demon felt.

"Well, you see here, we have a policy…"

"I'm well aware of your policy, Gary. And it clearly states any patron who bears a receipt of purchase is promised their purchased groceries will be here within thirty-six hours of purchase. From the time of the receipt to right now, it has not even been twenty-four hours yet. How do you explain that?" Modeus demanded. Patty stomped her foot still fighting back her tears. Trying to intimidate the fat man, and Modeus thought, looking the perfect picture of an enraged damsel.

"Yeah, mister! You broke your own rules!" Patty snapped at him. The owner waggled his many jowls again refusing to be intimidated.

"The policy doesn't apply to children! Besides, they're just a bunch of kids anyway! Kids no one wants, they should be grateful they ain't on the street starvin'!" Garry yelled at them.

For a moment Modeus was completely shocked. He stared at the man as beside him Patty froze on the spot. He could have sworn time stopped as the words sank in. And then the waterworks hit. Her face crumpled as she burst into tears. Her wails carrying outside to where Dante and Trish were. Modeus was already turning to her just as shocked and hurt as she was. As in front of him the man glowered at them.

"How dare you say such a thing! They're children, and we're just trying to let them know they ARE wanted! Many of them are there because their parents passed away!" Modeus said raising his voice as he swept Patty up in his arms. He would have punched the man if she didn't need him more.

"Yeah, well, I see enough of my tax dollars going down the drain because of a bunch of ungrateful brats! I gave that cider to someone who really deserved it, mark my words! You can't go and try to guilt trip me to…" The owner broke off as his face turned pale.

Modeus frowned, wondering what the man was looking at. He turned around just in time to see Dante storming up. His eyes were ablaze having caught what the owner had said. Patty was still crying having buried her head into Modeus's shoulder. Dante brushed right past the demon, and without warning punched Gary in the face. All four hundred pounds of the grocery store owner went down like a sack of bricks. A wet smack sounding as his flesh hit the ground. He cried out as a spray of blood came from his nose. A split second later Trish was there hovering over Dante's shoulder as she to glared down at the man.

"Bastard." Dante growled. Modeus stared, and then noticed one of the cashiers hastily calling the police.

"Dante."

"What the hell are you thinking, huh?! She's a LITTLE GIRL! She's just trying to do something good for those kids, and you have to go and be the biggest prick I've ever met!"

"Dante."

"If you were a demon I would've-"

"DANTE!"

"WHAT?!

"POLICE! Car, now!"

Dante turned to see where Trish had been yelling and did, indeed, hear a siren. The police station wasn't far from the grocery. He cursed, and grabbed Modeus's arm. The demon hurried after him still carrying Patty as Trish yelled expletives at the fat man. She gave him a couple of kicks before sprinting outside to join them.

"Get in the car!" Dante yelled. Modeus didn't have to be told twice. He had already grabbed the side of the car and leapt into the backseat. Setting Patty down beside him and keeping one arm wrapped around her.

Dante revved the engine, released the brake, and in a squeal of tires getting into the road. Trish jumped over the door into the passenger seat just as Dante was turning the car around. Then with the smell of burnt rubber took off down the road in the opposite direction of the sirens. In the back seat Modeus was almost thrown out of the car when Dante took a sharp turn. Just barely latching onto a seatbelt as Trish started laughing. Patty was clinging to Modeus's black coat her eyes wide and bright from the tears she had just recently shed.

Dante sped through the streets, taking sharp turns wherever he could. After twenty minutes they could no longer hear the sirens. He laughed then, slowing down to turn the car around and head back towards _Devil May Cry_. Modeus and Patty were completely silent for the rest of the drive. Dante hoped he hadn't scared them with his crazy driving skills.

Once there Patty clambered out. Modeus staggered a bit not used to riding in a car at all. Dante knew he shouldn't, but he felt a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. Modeus was always so elegant. Seeing him out of his element was a flash of relief for the demon hunter. Trish started talking to Patty who was still sniffing a bit. Trying to comfort her with the fact she and Dante had beat up the grocery owner.

"Unbelievable. The nerve of some people…" Modeus was muttering. He was the first up the steps and opening the door. He held it open for Trish and Patty as they walked inside. When Dante came up devil hunter and demon paused gazing at each other.

"You really going to hold it open for me?" Dante asked him. There was a tease in his voice. The demon sighed, but offered Dante a tired smile.

"Of course I am. You did just deck that son of a bitch. It's the least I can do. Amongst other things." Modeus said with a wink. Dante snorted as he went inside. Modeus came inside after him and shed his black coat. He threw it over the back of a chair as he went over to Patty. The little girl had sat down on the couch to sniffle and cry as Trish knelt in front of her. Trying to get her to smile and feel better.

"You know how some people are. They're just jerks. Think of Dante, but less sensitive. And a lot smarter." Trish explained. Dante made a sour face at her as he took off his red coat. Throwing it over Modeus's black one on the back of the chair.

"I know but…but what he said…" Patty sniffed. Dante sighed as he went over and sat down beside her. He petted her hair, a gesture Modeus was surprised to see from Dante. It was so gentle and compassionate. The devil hunter's face softening into that kind expression, as if he were an older brother comforting his little sister.

"Hey, come on now, it's just a bunch of cider. I bet you and Modeus could do something even better for the kids." Dante said to her. Patty wiped her eyes and looked up at Dante. Her sky blue eyes sparkling as she fought back more tears.

"Like what?"

"Why not a hot cocoa station or something? Have a bunch of hot cocoa for the kids and let them add stuff to it. Nutmeg, cinnamon, marshmallows. It would be a lot better than some boring old cider. Don't kids like hot cocoa anymore?" Dante stated to her. He was teasing her, of course, but Patty seemed to be considering the idea.

"That actually does sound better…I like it! Modeus, where can we get some hot cocoa?" Patty asked the demon. Modeus sighed, but gave her a warm smile.

"Ever since the strawberry sundae incident I've been on bad terms with Fredi. However, I think I can talk to him about setting up shop for us at the orphanage. I'd purchase the supplies, and perhaps we could even get Cindy to help him hand out the mugs…" Modeus stated rubbing his chin in deep thought. Patty's eyes brightened as she turned around to throw her arms around Dante's neck.

"Thank you, Dante! You're the best!"

"Of course I am."

Modeus laughed as Patty was up in an instant and nagging him to go to different grocery store. He insisted they head over to Fredi's place that instant. Dante watched as the demon gently spoke to her about it. After a few minutes agreeing to go, disappearing with Patty out the door without his coat. Dante sighed, shaking his head as they two left.

"He's a sucker for her. Anything she wants, Modeus gets for her. It's ridiculous." Dante said. There was no real heat in his voice however. Trish sighed and shook her head in agreement.

"Does he have a thing for kids or something?"

"I think so. He loves Patty. You saw him how he was this morning. First thing she walks in through the door he's on his feet to greet her."

"Does Patty like him?"

"Patty adores him. I think she has a crush on him. He's taken to calling her the 'vision of an angel' whenever they go out shopping to one of those damn clothing stores. It's ridiculous." Dante complained throwing his arms over the back of the couch. He remembered Modeus as a demon standing over him. The power radiating from him before he had fled. Where, Dante wondered, had Modeus gone?

"I don't know though, Dante. You're still going to want to keep an eye on him. Old as he is, he's still dangerous." Trish said crossing her legs. She had taken a seat at Dante's desk. She studied the picture of Eva, Dante's mother. A woman she resembled so much but could never be.

"Dante, do you keep him around because you're lonely?" Trish asked him even more quietly. Dante always asked her to stay whenever she came around. Usually she didn't linger more than a day or two. Dante's expression became guarded at the question.

"No. I keep him around because _he's_ lonely."


	10. Reason 9: Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I personally enjoyed typing this chapter. It was an absolute treat! Hope you guys like it._

**Reason 9: Love**

Modeus spent the majority of the day with Patty. Her crying though had only made him sadder. He'd been in a dark mood ever since he had left Dante in his demon form that night. He knew something between him and the devil hunter was inevitably going to change. Both of them knew the truth now. If Modeus lost control it would spell disaster for anyone who had incited his wraith. This put him on edge as it was and he wondered what would happen now.

The night Modeus had left he had not known where to go. He had gone to Baul's grave and just stayed there for a time. Gazing down at the swords of his brother he had sunk so deeply into the Earth. When that nasty little demon had come along, whose name Modeus had learned was Sid, the demon lord had not been expecting him. In the early morning just as the sun was rising, he had just been leaving. It had been only a few hours after Dante had slain Baul.

Sid had come creeping along towards the gravesite. Modeus had not been alarmed at first. He often saw small, weak demons lurking about. Some of them simply wished to live in peace within the human realm. One named Bradley, whom Modeus had become close friends with, had even fallen in love a human female. Just as he had turned his back he heard a rustling in the bushes. The sound of shifting of dirt had drawn the demon out of his sorrow. He had spun on Sid then, just in time to see him drawing one of Baul's swords.

"Put that down!" Modeus had yelled at him. He had been on Sid in an instant. Reaching out with his hand as it transformed into claws. He had slashed the demon's face in a fury. Still hurt over the loss of his twin. Tearing at him with a roar as he cut and slashed until the weaker demon was ribbons-until the body no longer twitched or a breath passed Sid's lips.

Modeus had taken the body down to the river then. He buried it atop a hill. Not really doing it out of respect, but so Dante would not find it. Oh, how much had been divided about the devil hunter at that time. How much he had wished to drag him down and kill him. As Modeus went his way down to the river to wash the blood off himself he had remembered Eva. Oh, the promise he had made her so long ago.

When Modeus had first met Eva it had just been confirmed she was pregnant. At the time Sparda had been on high alert, always shadowing her wherever she went. Not even put off when Eva would, annoyed with what she called his "crazy antics", would wave a gun in his face. One of her modified 1911 Colt Pistols she was always threatening to shoot him with. Sparda, being partially a gentleman, would humor her by backing away. Only to follow her afar, and thus repeating the process all over again.

"No, no, and no again! I'm not having it! You need to stop this nonsense before I lose my mind!" Eva had yelled at him. It had been almost thirty years ago to the day. Sparda had summoned Modeus only a few months previous. When the demon lord had walked in he had seen his old mentor attempting to soothe the woman.

"Sweet heart, please, it's for your own safety." Sparda was saying to her. In his human form Sparda struck an elegant figure. Dressed in his purple coat and slacks, a monocle in his eye, gave him a scholarly air. His mentor looked the perfect picture of royalty, but right now he seemed haggard from attempting to deal with his human love.

"Sparda, for the last time, no. It's always about what you want and what you feel is best for me. And do NOT use the 'I'm older and wiser than you so you have to listen to me' line, either. I don't care if you're a year old or five thousand years old. You're not carrying this baby for nine months, now are you?" Eva said to him. Sparda sighed, pushing a hand through his white hair. His monocle dangled from the collar of his shirt now. He had even discarded his coat and carelessly flung it to the floor. Modeus silently picked the coat up and smoothed it out. Hanging it on a hook as he quietly slipped into the room, not wanting to be instrusive.

"I'm aware of that. And I know you don't like me interfering with your freedom. I respect that you're independent…" Sparda stated to her gently. Attempting to act the diplomat and failing miserably.

"But there's no getting around it. Our child is going to be born a _half breed_. Common demons go nuts when they hear a half breed is going to be born. They'll do anything to get at you and the baby. I just want to make sure you're safe." Sparda pleaded with her. Modeus could see his mentor was struggling not to lose his composure. He had heard the rumors Sparda had become smitten with a human woman, but had never believed it until now. He stood silently by the door. His hands clasped behind his back as he watched them argue back and forth.

"Which is why I'll have my guns with me. And I know you've been following me. I saw you trailing me earlier in the market place. When I told you to leave me alone you sent your henchmen, didn't you?"

"You act as if what I did is a bad thing."

"They followed me into the bathroom, Sparda."

"I admit, that was unfortunate. You must forgive him for that. He was simply following my orders. Was it necessary to punish him though, my dear?"

"All I did was shoot him in the foot."

"Eva…"

"He broke into the bathroom to get to me. I don't care if it's you. Unless I'm literally bleeding out on the floor, don't bug me when I'm in the bathroom." Eva challenged him. Sparda frowned at her, but he didn't show his agitation. It was then the couple noticed Modeus standing in the room watching them. Sparda let out a heavy breath as he turned to his student and waved for him to come forward.

"Another henchmen?" Eva asked. Sparda shot her a sharp look, but Modeus only smiled to her politely. He gave her a slight bow in greeting.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Eva. I'm a student of Sparda's actually. I trained under him a long time ago. I hope you and the little one are doing well." Modeus said politely. At the time no one had known Eva had been carrying twins.

"I think the baby is the size of a bean at this point, but thank you. At least you're not like the last one who kept shooting me nasty glares. Sparda, why can't they all have nice manners like this one does?"

"Eva, for the love of-"

"What's your name, pretty boy?" Eva said cutting her husband off. Modeus couldn't help the smile. He could tell she was making Sparda frustrated for her own amusement. No wonder his mentor was mad for her.

"Modeus Aisengard, should the information please you." Modeus answered politely. He glanced at Sparda who had crossed his arms and was glaring at his wife. Quickly letting his composure fly into the wind.

"At least you're civilized."

"Eva, you say Modeus is civilized, but you lose your manners with me." Sparda accused her. Eva only gave him a shit eating grin as she flipped her long, golden hair over her shoulder. She was gorgeous in her red dress and black high heels. There was a fire about her Modeus liked right away.

"That's because we live and sleep together, honey. And you can't be the big badass with me like you are with your cronies. No offense, Modeus." Eva said to him. Modeus only nodded politely unsure of what to do. Sparda sighed, going to sit down behind his giant oak desk. He poured himself some scotch from a silver decanter as Eva leaned on the edge of it. She herself drank some sparkling cider as Sparda offered a glass to Modeus.

"A drink?" The demon lord asked. Modeus smiled, and accepted it politely as he took the glass. Taking a sip of scotch as he wondered what Baul was up to at the moment.

"I'll be quick about this. Eva, since you keep complaining, I've decided to have Modeus be your personal bodyguard. And before you harass me, woman, let me explain first." Sparda said sharply. Eva raised an eyebrow at him at his sharp tone. She put down her glass of cider and walked around. Modeus watched amazed as Eva began to pick at Sparda's hair. Messing up his slicked back silver locks without any hesitation or fear. Sparda's frown deepened, but he didn't react as Eva began to push it up into spikes.

"Modeus is a highly trusted student of mine. He trained underneath me for quite a while, and fits all the criteria you have set for a personal bodyguard." Sparda explained. Modeus was trying not to laugh as Eva only hummed to show she was listening. Pushing Sparda's hair up now with obvious delight so now it looked as if the demon king had just woken up from bed. He didn't know whether he should look at her or his mentor.

"He fits _all_ of them?" Eva asked. She started taking Sparda's bangs and pushing them off to the side. She acted as if she were a sculptor working on a masterpiece. She could see the corner of her husband's eye twitching, but she persisted.

"Yes. I made quite sure of that. Modeus is polite, intelligent, and he also has a love of literature. He's studied human history extensively and also many of the cultures."

"Does he like men? I can't imagine any queer demons actually exist."

"I used to court Sparda all the time, Lady Eva." Modeus stated smoothly. Sparda had requested him to admit this fact to his wife the first thing they met. At his words Eva stopped in spiking up her husband's hair. A wrinkle appearing in her brow as she took a new interest in the strange demon her husband had invited to his office.

"You're serious?" She asked him. Sparda adopted a smug look at the fact. Modeus felt a bit on edge, but he was more than comfortable to admit it to this woman. He actually liked Lady Eva already.

"Quite serious, my lady. I would hound Sparda to no end until he became my mentor. Even then I did not stop. I have a preference for men, and I imagine that's why he would trust me to be your shadow." Modeus said to her. Sparda was nodding now. His shoulders losing their tension as he reached up to smooth his hair back into place. Not commenting on how his wife had messed it up.

"I also had another idea, Eva. Modeus's expansive knowledge could be quite useful for the child later. I was thinking…" Sparda said and this time he hesitated. Eva sat on the edge of his chair and gazed down at him.

"Yes?"

"Modeus agreed to educate our child. I felt it best for the future they have a private tutor."

"You're serious?"

"Eva, we have to be realistic. I love you. And I want you to be happy. I want our _child_ to be happy. I also want them to live to see adulthood." Sparda said as he turned to face her now. Modeus felt as if he were invisible. They seemed to have completely forgotten he was there.

"So you come up with this?! I mean…no offense, Modeus, but Sparda, this is drastic!"

"I know it is! But…Eva, you know the risks. We both do. Our child would be in constant danger. Modeus is strong. He's a _demon lord_ such like myself, which is why I agreed to train him in the first place." Sparda explained. His tone had softened now, but it had an urgent ring to it. He was now the concerned father and not the strong ruler Modeus knew him to be.

"I know but…is this really the answer? Do you really want to isolate our baby?" Eva asked him quietly. She put a hand to her stomach where the small life grew. Modeus felt truly sorry for her. To be the mother of a half breed as seen as curse. Blasphemy, even, among his people. Sparda stood up then and with kind tenderness took her into his arms. Hugging her tightly as he rested his chin on top of her head. Modeus looked off the side wanting to give them at least a little bit of privacy.

"I'm not going to isolate the child, Eva. You know that. He can play with other children. Live a normal life, but this way he can at least survive. When he can defend himself properly when he gets older he can live whatever life he wishes. You said it yourself you wanted him to have a good education from the demon and human side of things. Well…" Sparda said and waved at Modeus again.

"This is the first step! Modeus looks kindly upon humans. He is strong enough to protect you. He is loyal to me, kind, and above all I believe someone you can get along with long term. One day he may even be seen as a mentor and teacher to our child." Sparda explained. Eva sighed, pushing a lock of golden hair out of her face. She glanced at Modeus again who just bowed his head kindly to her.

"Fine. But why now? Aren't you going to be with me to see the baby grow?" Eva asked him. She teased him by plucking at his monocle. This time, Sparda's expression did not change. If anything it became grave. It wiped the smile off Eva's face slowly, as she realized what was about to be said.

"Sparda? You're going to be here for me and the baby, right?"

"I'm going to do my best, love. But…"

"But what? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to war."


	11. Reason 10: Twins

**Reason 10: Twins**

It did not have to be said that the news to Eva devastated her. Sparda had gone on to explain on that long ago day why he had to. Mundus was on the move. A powerful demon whom even Modeus had heard of. Sparda warned her if Mundus should learn of their unborn, half breed child he would turn his sights to Eva instead. So Sparda was going out to meet him on the battlefield. His plan was to draw the evil demon's gaze away from his kingdom and to the West where he had allies waiting to back him up.

A few days later Sparda departed his estate. Leaving Eva in the care of Modeus. There were tears, heartfelt goodbyes, and promises made on both sides. Sparda's eyes clouded with tears as he kissed Eva's forehead again and again. Not caring if his followers saw him like this. Many of them were leaving behind loved ones as well. Modeus lingered a few feet behind Eva. Already taking his job as her bodyguard and escort quite seriously.

"Please, please promise you'll return. I can't stand this…" Eva was saying to him. Sparda gazed down into her eyes. The pain write on his features was that of one who was having his soul torn out.

"I know. But if there were any other way, my love, I would take it. I have to do this though. To not only protect you, but the baby. When I come back we can raise our family. I'll spoil the baby so much you'll be chasing me out of the nursery in no time. Then we'll both laugh and wonder why we made such a big deal of such a small separation." Sparda said to her. He rested his forehead against Eva's. They gazed into each other's eyes, and tears still flowed freely.

"Will you be back to see the baby be born?" Eva asked him. Modeus saw the flash of pain in Sparda's eyes again.

"I don't know, Eva. I'll do my best. But there's a strong chance that…"

"I'll take what you can give me."

"You've taken all I've given you and then some, woman."

"Well, if you weren't so wretched I wouldn't take it. You and your ridiculous horned helmet…" Eva said with a tired laugh. It sounded forced, but Sparda smiled warmly at her. He tangled his hand her blond locks and kissed her full on the lips, pulling away after a few minutes as she gazed at him.

"I promise. When I get back I will give you the world." Sparda said to her.

Eva held onto his hand even as Sparda slowly backed away from her. His eyes were pained, and both did not want the other to go. Modeus came forward to stand by her side. Finally, Sparda turned around towards his troops. He drew his sword and roared at them. They responded with their own shouts as Sparda mounted his horse. He was dressed in his armor, and his helmet was underneath his arm. He put it on his brow and turned to take one last look at Eva.

"We move out, now! We conquer Mundus, and don't even give an inch until our last breaths!" Sparda roared at his troops. He was answered by cheers from his troops. Wheeling his mount around Sparda spared one more glance for his wife. Modeus had placed a hand on Eva's shoulder to give her support.

_Protect her._ Sparda mouthed to Modeus. The demon bowed his head, and a second later the ground trembled as several thousand horses and men took off. They streamed across the plains in neat rows. Raising their swords as foam flew from their mounts. Horses tossing their manes as their eyes rolled, hooves digging into the dirt as they flew to their destination in the West.

Modeus and Eva lingered in front of the mansion for a long time, watching Sparda's form until he disappeared over a rise. One last time the demon lord turned to look at them. He waved his sword, and Eva started crying again. She waved her arms at the dim figure. After the one last farewell Sparda disappeared from sight.

Modeus put his black coat around Eva's shoulders as the night started to come on. Nights out in the country grew cold, and Sparda's estate was no exception. They were surrounded by green rolling hills, farmland, and little houses where Sparda's workers lived. There was nothing more than farmers and their families who were settling in for the night.

"Lady Eva, we should go inside. It's cold out." Modeus whispered to her as the moon began to rise. It was a full moon, and was revealing itself over the rise where Sparda had last been. Eva sighed, pushing back her hair.

"I know."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I guess I'm going to have to be, aren't I?" Eva said quietly. She turned to look at Modeus. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. The pain shinning in her eyes.

"Tell me, Modeus. Do you truly care about people? Or are you just another demon trying to get into my husband's good graces?" Eva asked him. Her tone was tired. Modeus knew she was growing tired more easily each day. It was the pull of a child growing in her belly. The birth of a half breed always had such an effect on a mother. Many women who had born half breeds in the past had failed along with their unborn child. Sparda had warned him to take every precaution to keep this from happening to Eva.

"I do, Lady Eva. I actually gave up the sword a long time ago. While I do still think of Sparda as my mentor in some respects, our days as student and teacher are long gone. Since I decided not to pursue my training I had to turn my interests elsewhere." Modeus said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. As if one made such life changing decisions every day.

"So, I decided to take up learning new skills, to educate myself on human culture. I find it quite fascinating. I believe humans are the most inventive, creative, and passionate people when it comes to our two races. It's remarkable." Modeus stated to her. His passion for the human culture was genuine. Eva gazed at him quietly. Unsure of what to say to his words.

"You sound as if you admire humans."

"I do. Lady Eva, you're the product of thousands of years of human ingenuity. Why, trains? TV? From building a fire to paving tracts of land for your own use? Mastering the land around you to your very needs, do you not find this remarkable? Us demons always believe ourselves to be superior, but honestly…we're not. We lack the imagination to build such amazing devices or have such outlandish ideas. It's exciting. Every day humans push forward. Soon you'll know what the stars are made of. I'm sure of it."

Eva laughed at Modeus's speech. It was the first time she had laughed since Sparda had disappeared over the rise. Modeus offered her the shyest of smiles when she did so. A wind picked up, chilling the both of them to the bone. Reaching out she hesitantly rested her hand on his arm. Modeus gently drew her closer to him. Every bit the gentleman.

"Come, let's go inside. I think Sparda made a good choice in picking you." Eva said quietly. Modeus smiled at her, and together they walked inside.

Months passed. Letters were sent back and forth every day from the war front. Eva wrote to Sparda at least once a day. Explaining what she was up to and the development of the babies. Modeus her constant shadow as her belly grew bigger each day. He was with her when she found out the babies were going to be twins. Ecstatic, she had turned around and actually kissed Modeus on the cheek. The first thing she did was write a letter as soon as she came home. Even having one of Sparda's top messengers to deliver the good news to him immediately.

Less than a week later a reply was sent back from Sparda. It was short, but it came with gifts. A blue blanket and a red one. Each soft to the touch and plush when held in the hand. Eva had sighed, telling Modeus how this was their favorite colors. Sparda loved the color blue while Eva loved red. By then she was four months along.

At six months they found out the twins were boys. Eva was happy, and decided to name the baby boys after two names her and Sparda had gone back and forth on for hours on end. She had loved the name Dante, and Sparda had liked the name Vergil. She explained to Modeus the argument had cropped up on whether the baby was going to be a boy or a girl.

"We debated those two names for so long." Eva laughed as she relaxed in bed. Her feet were swollen and Modeus often had to have one of the maids rub a special lotion on Eva's ankles to ease the pain.

"I just thought it was fair if each boy had the name. Oh well, I'll still love them both." Eva had stated. Modeus had smiled kindly at her. He sat by her bed in a chair. Often reading to her or simply chatting. Over the last couple of months he had become less of a bodyguard and more of her constant companion. Eva even introduced him as her best friend when company came over.

"They're excellent names. Though I feel Dante sounds like the more artistic of the two. Perhaps because you chose to name him after the character who ventures into hell, yes?" Modeus asked her. Eva sighed, nodding her head as she gingerly touched her belly. Wincing when she felt the babies moving.

"It's the reason Sparda didn't like it. He has no sense ofrtaste in art. He thinks he does, but he doesn't. Ah, Vergil! Dante! Stop being naughty in there!" Eva said to her stomach. She rested her hand on the side of her belly. Feeling one of the boys kick against her hand. She grinned, turning to look at Modeus.

"You want to feel? They're active today. I don't know what's gotten into them." Eva said. Modeus nodded his head as he reached out with his hand. He was hesitant to touch her stomach. Eva took his hand and pressed it against her belly. Gazing at him intently. Modeus waited, and then wonder crossed his face.

"They're strong. My, my, they want to come out to play is what I think. I've never known children to be so eager to do somersaults in your belly." Modeus said. Everything about Eva absolutely charmed him. He was quickly becoming fond of her, and knew deep down he would do anything to make her happy. As he got to know her day by day, he could see why Sparda had become so taken with her.

"Hey, Modeus. Sparda said demons could sense more when they're in their true forms. Can you do that and listen to the babies for me? Tell me how they're doing?" Eva asked. It was such an innocent question, Modeus thought. As if she were asking him to perform a magic trick. He glanced at her, feeling rather guarded now.

"Are you sure?" Modeus pressed. Eva nodded her head gazing at him eagerly.

"YES! I'm stuck in this damn bed all day because of these naughty little boys. Come on, humor me. You can't look at bad as Sparda does. He's ridiculous. All wings, hooves, and those horns….my goodness." Eva said. She had told Modeus of how she used to make fun of Sparda when she saw him in his demon form. Often calling him a goat or trying to feed him straw. Sparda had not been amused, and afterwards stayed in his human form more often.

"As you wish, my lady." Modeus said to her.

He let the transformation take place slowly. Allowing it to wash over him like warm water. He shook himself, feeling his hair return to its natural color. Shedding his human form like an old skin. Being reborn as his demon energy rose up to engulf him. All at once his senses started to take over. When he opened his eyes Eva all but glowed in front of him. Radiant in the fact she carried children in her belly. When she was his true form she gasped, covering her mouth.

"I know. I'm hideous." Modeus said to her sadly. Instead of being disgusted or horrified, Eva quickly shook her head-reaching out to brush her hand through his long black and gray hair.

"No, no! I've seen many demons, Modeus. I used to be a devil hunter before I met Sparda. I just…you're one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. You actually look better in this form than you do your human form." She said gently. Modeus was surprised by this confession. He gazed at her for a few minutes, simply enjoying the sight of her.

"Thank you. Though, I must say, you're a vision yourself. If I did not prefer men I dare say Sparda would beat me with a stick because I would whisk you away from him in an instant."

"Don't tell him that. He'd get jealous." Eva said wickedly. They both laughed at the thought. Instead, Modeus offered to listen to the children for her. She agreed.

Modeus rested his ear against the covered belly. He could hear Eva's lungs filling with air. The exhale of her breath as she struggled to breathe. She was still strong, but he could feel the weakness in her. Modeus had put her on a very special food regime. Making sure she and the two boys got all the nutrients they needed to remain strong. At first he heard nothing. Modeus felt a lick of fear in his gut. And then he heard them move. He heard the quiet beating of three hearts, Eva's, Vergil's, and Dante's. He closed his eyes concentrating on them.

"What do you hear?" Eva whispered to him. She could see Modeus was concentrating as he listened to the babies. He opened his eyes, his crimson gaze locking on her.

"They're strong. Dante sounds like a little troublemaker though. I think he'll grow up to have a quick tongue like you do."

"Oh, stop it! You can't tell that just by listening!"

"Yes I can."

"So you're saying my boy is going to be a smartass?"

"No doubt. I believe Vergil will probably be the more soft-spoken of the two."

"Well, at least one of them will be like me. I drive Sparda nuts. The last thing he needs is one of the boys giving him back talk. Oh, it will be glorious!" Eva cackled. Modeus smiled at her, and he laughed as well.

That was another thing about Eva. At times he thought she was absolutely insane. He had come to learn though it was simply part of her personality. She was not scared to take on any challenger. In fact, she had met Sparda by shooting a gun at him. The bullet had bounced off his helmet leaving a sizable dent. Sparda had been so shocked he had wheeled up his horse to gaze down at her.

"And there he is, staring at me with this astonished look on his face. Trying to figure out what the crazy woman covered in mud is doing waving a gun at him." Eva explained one evening to Modeus. Recounting how she had first met her husband. Modeus chuckled, having settled on the other side of the bed with her. His back had started to hurt. There was nothing sexual about it. They lay in the bed as if they were siblings. He reading a book or chatting with her when she wasn't sleeping.

"Poor Sparda."

"Poor Sparda?! No, not poor demon king Sparda! That asshole was gallivanting around his horse, doing who knows what. I'm trying to do my job as a devil hunter and he knocks me over! Doesn't even say sorry. No 'excuse me' or even a 'hello'. Just barrels right past me knocking me clean off my feet!"

"So you shot him?"

"I wasn't aiming to kill him. It was an accident I hit his helmet. So he wheels around. Sees me. Finally. About fifty of his men are coming up behind him. I'm still standing there glaring at him. 'Excuse me!' I yell at him. 'You ran me over with your glorified sheep!'"

"Oh dear, what happened next?"

"Well, Sparda gets off his horse. He comes over to me. He takes off his helmet. Now, here he tries to save face. He transforms into his demon form and glares down at me. Trying to act intimidating and what not. So he says in this deep voice, 'Do you know who I am, mortal?' As if I'm going to be scared." Eva scoffed pushing back her mess of golden locks.

"My, my, Eva, you are fearless.

"I was more pissed at the time. I just took one look at him. I looked him up and down. Gave him the benefit of the doubt. And then said, 'Hell if I know. Your king of the goat people? No, wait, king of the sheep. I guess with the wings you're probably part pigeon too, aren't you?' Oh, he was not a happy man." Eva explained laughing at the memory. Modeus chuckled shaking his head at her crazy antics.

"So, I go on to tell him what he did. So now Sparda has to save face a second time. I raise my gun to shoot him. Chamber is empty. Just random clicks. So after that I just give up and start walking away. That's when he decides to be a gentleman and offer to help me."

"Did you accept?"

"I didn't want to, but considering my situation I did. I warned him if he tried anything I'd smash his head in. And not the one between his shoulders."

"Ouch. I bet that must have kept him line."

"It did. For a little while. After I got cleaned up he invited me to have dinner with him. When I refused he sent me flowers. I tore those up and scattered those around his tent. The next day he sends me a necklace. When he came to see me a few hours later I flung it in his face."

"You were not a fan of his, were you?"

"No! He was ugly! I mean, I like Sparda's demon form now, but back then I thought it was hideous. At this point he finally transformed into his human form. Tried to be slick and lure me in. When I refused he just kept coming back. I finally asked him, 'Are you a glutton for punishment?' To which Sparda, the cheeky bastard, just gives me this huge grin and says, 'Why, I certainly am, madam. Which is why I'm so smitten with you.' He kept hounding me until I finally had a drink with him."

"It's a wonder you two ever got married."

"I'm shocked too. I'm still trying to figure out the stage where I ended up lying in bed fat as he's of gallivanting around on his horse again." Eva stated with a shake of her head. Modeus offered her a kindly smile.

They talked for a while longer. Eva complaining about her husband as Modeus talked about Baul. Eva was perhaps the only person he could talk to about his brother. When Eva had learned he was a twin she had been delighted. Often pestering him for details and what it was like.

Time passed fast while they were living on the estate. Eva soon reached nine months, and gave birth to her two sons without complications. Vergil was the first to be born, and then next was Dante. Modeus remembered standing guard by her bedside. In his full demon form should the room be rushed by any surprise attackers. Of course, Sparda's guard patrols kept out the pests. Even so, Modeus was on even more high alert than usual.

Eva stayed awake through the birth. Screaming in pain as her body fought to bring her children out into the world. When the twins were born a quick check showed they were big and healthy. Vergil weighing eight pounds and four ounces, while Dante weighed a mere eight pounds and two ounces. Regardless, both babies were identical. Their silver tufts of hair reminding Modeus of wool fuzz as they were placed in Eva's arms.

"Two strong baby boys, miss. They'll do Sparda proud, they will." The midwife stated. Eva smiled weakly at the woman as she held the babies. They were each wrapped up in the blankets Sparda had sent for them. Dante in the red one, and Vergil in the blue. Modeus peered down at them, and was amazed at how delicate they were.

He reached out. His claws lingering over Dante's head. Eva turned to look up at him and smiled warmly. The midwife clucked nervously. She was still not used to having such a strong demon lord around. Modeus touched Dante's small fist. Marveling at the miniature fingers. The all but translucent nails on each finger. His claws appeared massive beside the smooth baby skin. As soon as the back of one of his claws touched Dante's hand, though, the small fingers opened up. Wrapping around the tip of index finger instinctively. The grip strong, as if Dante did not want to let him go.

"He likes you." Eva whispered. Modeus smiled, rubbing the small hand gently with his thumb. He opened his mouth to speak, but he only made a hollow breathing sound. Tears blurring his vision.

"He's beautiful. So small…I have never…" Modeus said. He started crying then. He didn't know whether he was sad or happy. Eva smiled exhaustedly at him.

Had he been asked, Modeus would have said he cried because of the miracle. The small miracle of a little life being brought into the world. In that moment he felt as if maybe, just maybe Sparda would return alive. He would come back whole. Sparda would be able to train his sons. Watch them grown into strong men. Share with them the crazy stories of how Eva and he had met. Eva would tell them of how she had treated Sparda's advances as nothing more than a nuisance.

But as everyone knows, that's not how their story ended.


	12. Reason 11: Promise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_A nice, long chapter since you awesome people have been so patient with me._

**Reason 11: Promise**

These thoughts of Dante's parentage haunted Modeus for the rest of the day. He was able to convince himself he had done all that he could during those years. He had watched over Eva for, what, almost three years? Deep down in his heart of hearts, though, Modeus knew otherwise. Those had been the happiest years of his life. Memories he still visited deep in the night when he could not bear to consider what had happened afterwards.

He was able, with Patty's help, to convince Fredi to help them with the party. When Cindy heard of what they were doing she was more than happy to offer her assistance. Modeus had smiled kindly at the woman. Thanking her profusely for aiding them in this venture before he had returned home to the agency.

By the time he got there Dante had left on another job with Trish. Modeus locked up as he always did and turned on the TV. He ordered two pizzas, one without olives as was his custom. Knowing Dante would be starving when he got back. It was as if the idiot forgot to eat when he was out on a job. When the pizzas arrived, Modeus paid for them as usual. Sitting down on the couch as he ate. His thoughts turning on each other as he considered what to do next.

Poor Eva, what would she think of him now if she were still alive? So many years ago Modeus had touched a newborn's hand. Felt those impossibly small, delicate fingers wrap around the claw of a demon who was thousands of years old. Who had seen kingdoms fall and eras end. Old greeting the new into the world. And now? Now that same, delicate little thing had grown up into a man. A man Modeus watched with a careful eye. Who he invited into his bed at night and watched him writhe and squirm in a fiery passion.

Modeus did not know if what he did was right. He finished only a few slices of pizza before he placed the rest on Dante's desk. It was an unspoken rule between them. If the pizza was on the desk, the devil hunter could eat it all. If it was on the coffee table, he only ate one of them. The demon found his appetite was lacking tonight and simply watched TV. Trying to figure out what it was he wanted to do with his life.

"Ah, brother, you always said I was the lost one out of the two of us. At times I wish I had your single mindedness. It would make my life so much simpler." Modeus said to the empty room. He found voicing his thoughts aloud helped him to think. It helped to gather his thoughts into order so they made more sense.

Modeus heard the back screen open and slam. He frowned, standing up as he heard heavy footsteps. Boots? Dante was back already? Strange. Perhaps the job had been a dud after all. Modeus glanced at the clock, and saw it had only been a few hours. Maybe Dante had already killed the demon. That was a possibility now that he thought about it. Modeus rose from the couch just as the door to the kitchen opened. Putting a kind smile on to greet the devil hunter.

"Dante, you're home early. I never expected you to…oh." Modeus felt the greeting freeze on his lips. He would recognize that blue coat anywhere. The brown, knee length boots were also a dead giveaway. The swept back silver hair pushed up into spikes made Modeus's stomach twist in a slow agony. Oh, how much this one resembled his father. Even his sense of style was similar. Golden snakes were embroidered on the edges of the coat leading up to the collar. Dante's double gazed at Modeus with sharpened, silvery eyes. In the face the two were so strikingly similar.

"You said Dante." Vergil said, speaking for the first time. A light rain had started up outside so his silver hair was dotted with droplets. There were even a few gathered up on his coat. Modeus stood there in complete shock. Not knowing what else to say.

"I did, Vergil. If you've coming looking for your brother I…I'm afraid he's not here. He should be back soon."

"Do you know when?"

"I'm afraid not. A few days at the most. Are you hungry? There's pizza…"

"I don't eat that crap."

Modeus stopped in his tracks. He had just been about retrieve a plate for Vergil when the young man spoke sharply to him. He stopped then. Vergil even sounded like Sparda. All sharpness and intelligence, and commanding attention. Modeus had to remind himself he owed no allegiance to Vergil. Even after almost three decades he would have still obeyed Sparda's orders. Even if technically he was free of his commands.

"Coffee, then? I'm afraid I haven't been grocery shopping today. There's plenty of that though. And tea if you should want it." Modeus said. He let himself fall back into the role of one taking orders. Vergil kept his gaze locked with his. When he finally nodded Modeus stepped around him heading into the kitchen.

As he prepared the coffee his mind reeled. What in the world was Vergil doing here?! He had heard rumors of the young half breed. It had pained him when he had first heard of the twins separating. It made Modeus all the more grateful to have been so close to his own brother growing up. Baul would have never left his side given any chance.

It only took a few minutes to prepare the coffee. When he brought it out, along with some cream and sugar, he saw Vergil had moved to Dante's desk. He had turned on a small side lamp. His katana rested on the top of the desk. In his hands he was holding the picture of Eva Dante always kept there. Modeus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from asking Vergil to put the picture down. Eva was Vergil's mother to, after all. He had every right to look at the picture as Dante did.

"Here. I didn't know if you wanted it sweetened or not. So I just brought the fixings out with me." Modeus said. He place a small thing of creamer and cubes of sugar in a small cup down on the desk. Vergil didn't even spare the demon a glance as he took a sip of the coffee. Still studying the picture intently. Modeus gave him his space. Glancing the pool table and having the suddenly strong urge to play a round.

"Why are you here?" Vergil asked him. So direct, this one, the demon thought. He imagined Sparda standing beside his son and Modeus wondered if the demon lord would be proud.

"I live here. I pay rent each month, and if Dante should need my assistance on a case I gladly give it."

"So you serve my brother."

"After a fashion, yes. But I'm not beholden to him as I was to your father and mother." Modeus didn't know why he said the last part. Perhaps he felt he had served Eva better than he had ever served Sparda. Even the demon king had once admitted to him he felt Modeus was better suited to guarding his wife than any other task.

Vergil's eyes narrowed as he placed the picture down carefully on the desk. Modeus watched him as Vergil moved away. Taking his coffee with him to study the agency. He saw a flicker of emotion in Vergil's eyes, but what he had thought of the words he did not voice aloud immediately.

"You said you served my mother. What does that mean, demon?" Vergil asked him. Modeus frowned, but did not rise to the bait.

"A number of things. A human woman carrying the offspring of a demon king. Twins, no doubt. If you had someone dear to you that you loved, would not have someone guard her and the unborn children day and night?" Modeus asked back. Vergil gave him a calculated look. Studying him from the pool table now. He placed the cup onto of the table and crossed his arms. Resting his back against the table as he spoke.

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I require assistance in gaining something. Help me, and I'll reward you at the end."

"You have nothing I want, Vergil."

"You serve my younger brother, who wastes his time here among the masses, but you won't help me? I ask you for one thing. And did you not pledge to my mother you would guard me and Dante unto your dying breath? Or does your word mean nothing?" Vergil shot back at him. He delivered it in a cool tone. Much in the same way Sparda would when dealing with an unruly soldier.

Modeus felt the breath go out of him. That pledge had only been spoken between him and Eva. How did Vergil know of it? For a few seconds the demon lord struggled. He had just fallen face first into this trap Vergil had set without so much as a backwards glance.

"I agreed to watch over you. I did not agree to take your orders, Vergil, son of Eva."

"You forgot Sparda."

"Yes, well, even your father told me once he released me from my services to him. Services offered freely to him of my own will. My training was complete far before your mother's ancestors even existed." Modeus spoke. Vehemence entering his voice now. Vergil frowned at him, not liking the way the demon spoke to him.

"So you will not honor your pledge?"

"I will. I am, right now as we speak. I cannot protect you from your own foolishness, Vergil. But do not speak down to me." Modeus stated sharply. This drew Vergil up who opened his mouth to speak but Modeus cut him off.

"I guarded Eva when you and Dante were nothing more than dreams. I was there to hear both your hearts beating as you grew in her womb. My hand would often rest on her stomach when you and Dante kicked. After you were born, I would often hold you in my arms to quiet your crying. Back when you were nothing more than a small, mewling little creature who could not even crawl yet." Modeus growled growing angrier as he spoke.

"So do not seek to lecture me on pledges made before you ever entered this world! I will give you the proper respect as you deserve, but I will not stand to be talked down to like a child!" Modeus said raising his voice.

Vergil fell silent at those words. His eyes narrowed at Modeus at the confession. They stood glaring at each other for a long while. After a minute Vergil seemed to regain himself.

"Hello, little brother." Vergil stated.

Modeus had not been paying attention during his rant. He turned his head, and to his horror saw Dante standing in the entrance to the agency. His face was a mask Modeus could not read. Outside the rain had picked up since Vergil had come in, and over the noise of the thunder Modeus had not heard the lock being opened. Dante walked in slowly. Letting the door bang open as he stormed in. Modeus didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to explain himself. To assure Dante he had never meant no disrespect by hiding this fact from him. One seething glare from Dante made Modeus fall silent. He quickly stepped out the devil hunter's way when the brothers went to face each other.

"Get out." Dante said to Vergil without preamble. Vergil narrowed his eyes, but didn't respond with the same hostility Dante had.

"No."

"Get out. This isn't your place here."

"Here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"After what you did? No, I wouldn't be."

"Dante, surely you wouldn't turn away your own brother."

Dante just stood there glaring at him. The two were silent. It often reminded Modeus of how him and Baul would sometimes argue. Why, he had only been a few paces away from where Vergil was now. He had drawn a sword right off the wall to face Baul. A silent beg for him not to fight Dante. It was hypnotic watching the twins.

"What do you want, then?" Dante shot back at him. Modeus glanced in between the two. He looked to the door, and saw it was banging open and close due to the wind that had picked up. He quietly walked over to close and lock the door. Wondering if at any moment he would turn around to find either a gun or a sword in his face.

"I came here seeking help. Specifically, from Modeus. I thought he was dead until I heard a rumor he was still alive. I didn't imagine he would be living with you peacefully under this roof." Vergil explained calmly. As if he had just dropped by to ask for a cup of sugar. Dante just glared at him. Refusing to back down, but not attacking.

"Well, Modeus? Are you going to help him?" Dante asked. Modeus blinked, wondering if it was a trick question. There was an edge to Dante's voice he didn't like. He considered the question, but then shook his head.

"No. My life is my own and I choose to stay here. If I'm still welcome, that is." Modeus stated respectively. He saw a twitch at the corner of Vergil's mouth. As if he were going to frown. Dante's shoulders seemed to tense up more as he turned to glare at the demon lord. Modeus met his gaze steadily, still unsure of where he stood in all this.

"You want to stay here?" Dante asked him. Modeus nodded, and the devil hunter seemed to accept this.

"You heard the man. He's staying here."

"You don't even know his worth, Dante. He's a _demon lord_. Do you honestly think a demon as strong as Modeus is just going to stand around waiting on you all day?" Vergil asked. Modeus felt enough was enough. He came forward, and put a hand on Dante's shoulder. Careful not to press to hard lest he awaken his wraith.

"Come now, the both of you stop."

"You have no place to say anything here." Vergil stated. Modeus glared at him losing his patience now.

"As a matter of fact, I believe I do. I served under your father, and as I stated earlier watched over you and your brother when you were babes. Whether you like it or not we have a history together. And I won't stand to be talked about as if I were an object. No offense, Dante." Modeus said to the devil hunter. Dante was still tensed, and the look he gave Modeus chilled the demon. Regardless, he wasn't going to be ignored.

"Why interfere then?"

"Brothers should not fight. Especially twins. Come now, Eva would be ashamed to see this. Respect her memory, sit down, and act like civilized men for once. None of this 'I chose this path, so I'm going hate you for the rest of your life' nonsense. Of course you'll have your bloody differences, but don't take it out on each other." Modeus stated to them. He kept his tone commanding, trying to gain their attention. Vergil's eyes flickered as he glanced at Dante. The two brothers glared at each other a moment longer.

"Fine. We'll do it your way, then. Let's talk, Vergil. Huh?" Dante said. There was scorn in his voice as he removed his coat. He all but slammed his guns on the table beside Vergil's sword. Modeus gave him his space as Vergil went to retrieve a chair. He brought it over to the couches and even hung his blue coat on the back of it. Dante had discarded his over his desk and sat down heavily on the couch. Modeus sat near the edge, unsure if he should leave or interfere again.

"I'm surprised. Usually you and I start arguing." Vergil stated. Dante only glared at him longer. Not even sparing Modeus a glance.

"Only because you insist we do. I never started anything."

"You always claim that, Dante. You never change. You're crude, and you're no true warrior."

"Says you."

"I did just say that."

"Please, the both of you…enough." Modeus said quietly. Again, he was the center of attention for both brothers. What Dante said next was what threw him off guard.

"Was it true? What you said about our mother? You were there the entire time?" Dante asked him. Modeus felt light headed when asked the question. Oh, how he wished now he had not said anything.

"It's all true."

"How long did you stay for?"

"Three years. Eva had only been pregnant for a few weeks I believe when Sparda ordered me to watch over her. Not soon after he went to war, and I ended up watching over you and Vergil until you were about two years old. You probably don't even remember me, you two were so young."

A tense silence pervaded the room. Dante stared at Modeus, and the demon lord could not help himself. He saw the look of hurt on Dante's face, but also the disappointment. He knew the devil hunter was struggling to either like him or hate him. After all, Modeus had a history with their mother. He had known her. Heck, Modeus had even loved her as he would a sibling. They had been best friends by the time Sparda had come back to release him from his duties.

Vergil and Dante did not speak up again. Vergil crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knee. Looking for all the world as if he were expecting to hear good news. Dante for the most part sat back on the couch. Glowering at his older brother as they stared at each other. Modeus watched them, wondering if he would have to leap in to prevent them from fighting. Still, neither of the brothers proposed to fight. Hell, it would be a miracle if they could even speak.

"How has the hunting been going?" Vergil asked out of the blue. It was such a polite question. Modeus wondered why the older twin was even bothering.

"Decent. Nothing but weaklings, mostly. You? What have you been up to?"

"The same as always. You know that."

"Lucky you."

"I rely more on skill."

"Right. Because holding your sword in your hand 24/7, walking alone, and acting as if the entire world is against you requires skill." Dante stated. Vergil frowned at him. His brow wrinkling as he caught the innuendo in Dante's words.

"So, you're well?" Vergil asked after a few seconds. If his younger brother was surprised by the question, he didn't show it.

"About as well as can be. I can eat as much pizza as I want. The place is generally free of roaches, and no rats. So yeah, I guess I am." Dante responded. They lapsed into silence again. Dante didn't offer to say anything. Only now and again glancing at Modeus with an unreadable look.

"You're the last person I expect to take up with a demon, of all things. Especially one so powerful as yourself, Modeus." Vergil said transitioning from talking to Dante to the demon lord. Modeus pursed his lips, unsure of he should join the conversation fully.

"Power is not everything. I rarely use my influence to my advantage."

"Is that a fact?"

"In a way, yes. I am helping a friend of mine to do some good works. Afterwards, well, who knows. I'm quite enjoying the quiet life now." Modeus stated with a shrug. Dante snorted at the last sentence giving the demon lord an amused look. Modeus was relieved to see it.

"Quiet, huh?"

"Quieter than anything I lived."

"Fair enough. What about you, Vergil? You actually smile once in a while or you just scowl at everyone?"

"I do not _scowl_, Dante. Forgive me if I don't see the need to make exaggerated expressions for everything that goes on around me."

"You ain't gotta apologize. But I guess I'll take it." Dante stated. His tone so casual Modeus could not help the small smile that reached his lips. Vergil paused, a look of quiet surprise reaching his eyes. He then only made a soft sound at the back of his throat. Dismissing Dante's comment with a wave his hand.

"When are the wedding bells going to be ringing?"

"You're getting married? Holy shit, I'm gonna be an uncle."

"No, Dante. I meant you. You have a line of hickeys on your neck, as does Modeus. Demon kisses don't heal as quickly as human ones do." Vergil stated sternly to his brother. Modeus caught his tongue between his teeth to keep himself from lashing out at the half breed. Yes, he was certainly Sparda's offspring for sure.

"Should I ask how you know that?"

"Ask away, but the answer is obvious. I've had demonic lovers before. And don't give me that look. We're both old enough to sleep with who we please. You're hardly one to judge me." Vergil shot at Dante when his brother gave him a scathing look. Dante actually laughed at that. Further infuriating Vergil who looked as if he was contemplating cutting his younger brother down at that moment.

"You walk around with a stick up your ass all day. I didn't know you could actually do the deed! But yeah, okay. You got me there. Yeah, so what about it? Modeus and I have a friends with benefits kind of deal going on. You jealous?"

"On the contrary, I am. My younger brother, the savior of humanity. And who does he choose to share his bed with? Why, Modeus the demon lord. Modeus, leader of the Black Legions, ruler of the Blood Pact. How fitting." Vergil stated with a shake of his head. Modeus's eyes narrowed as he spoke now.

"I no longer carry those titles, Vergil. I would appreciate it if you didn't bring my personal history into this."

"You say that, but you drag out me and my brother's personal history to shame us into talking. You say not to lecture you as a child, Modeus, but yet you use a child's reasoning to get what you want."

"Leave him out of this." Dante said sharply. Modeus opened his mouth to speak, but Dante held his hand up to silence him. He kept his silence as he watched Dante handle it.

"Look, Vergil. We're brothers. I'll respect that for mother's sake. But don't come in here acting like you're hot shit just because you're smarter than me. And yeah, I'll admit that. Ten times over." Dante stated to Vergil.

"And another thing. Modeus is a friend of mine. Whatever we choose to do together or apart is our business. Now, if you're here to make amends with me, or whatever it is, then do it. I don't give a shit. But don't go attacking people I like when you don't even live here."

Modeus felt touched Dante would defend him. For a moment, he wondered if it wasn't due to some loyalty Dante felt towards him due to Eva's involvement with him. He knew Dante would be demanding answers from his later. The demon lord thought about it, and wondered if he wasn't a monster for not saying something earlier. He figured deep down Dante probably still missed his mother. Who wouldn't? Eva, at least what Modeus had managed to hear later down the road, had been a good mother to the boys. She had adored them above all else and given them a good life before she had died trying to protect them.

"A touching speech, considering you just admitted I'm the smarter of the two of us."

"Smarter, sure, but you lack any compassion as far as I can tell." Dante snapped. Again, Vergil seemed surprised by the accusation. His brow wrinkled at the comment as he talked back in a sharper tone.

"Compassion is useless in your line of work, Dante."

"Actually, it's a requirement. You think it would kill you to show a little bit of emotion now and again. But no, you have to sit there and act you're all high and mighty. That you're above everyone else because you want to be something you can't."

"You feel the same way."

"On my bad days, yeah, I do. I feel like shit. But you know what? The one person I can relate to, who has any inkling about all the crap I have to wade through each day, is a complete asshole about it. Not to mention he thinks I'm worthless because I choose to protect people versus pissing all over them."

"Oh my. I believe I've struck a nerve."

"Yeah, you kind of did. But it's the truth, right? That's what you think?"

"…"

"Come on, Vergil! I'm completely open right now. Take your best shot. You won't get another freebie like this."

"Dante…I've never thought of you as worthless. I apologize if it comes off that way. I don't think you're a true _warrior_, but not worthless. Never that." Vergil stated quietly.

Now it was Dante's turn to be shocked. Vergil had even shown a little emotion. Concern entering his voice as he spoke to his twin brother. Dante fell silent and glared at him. Modeus wished he could go over and wrap his arms around Dante. To hold him close and tell Vergil to come back another day. Today was turning into an emotional roller coaster ride for the poor man.

"Shit, I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Well, you did just say I'm an asshole. And I've never seen you get like this."

"So, what, now you're saying you care about me? Why not roll out the parade then. Vergil admitted he has feelings!"

"Dante…"

"You know what, fuck you, Vergil. Get out of my house. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. I have to kick Modeus's ass now because he's been hiding some shit from me I never knew about. And you act like you have something up your sleeve. So whatever it is you came here for, it can wait another day." Dante said standing up.

Modeus gave Dante an alarmed look, but Dante wasn't looking at him. Vergil seemed to accept this dismissal. Rising up from his chair and putting his coat back on. Vergil also picked up his katana and strapped it to his belt. He risked one more glance at his twin brother and his demon lover. When he shook his head Dante moved towards him as if he was about to attack. Vergil raised his hands to show he meant no harm. Backing away from Dante as he headed towards the front door.

"Fair warning, Dante. Someone is going to come along and get Modeus. They're going to kill him. Do you even know what he's worth?"

"Modeus, do you know what he's talking about?"

"I'm afraid not. I have enemies, to be sure, but they're either long dead by my hand or Baul's. He…made sure I was not threatened when I chose to give up the sword." Modeus said. He felt a twist of pain in his gut at the mention of his brother's name. So far, he had been able to push Baul's death to the back of his mind. To distract himself by taking care of Dante or doting on Patty.

"Well, regardless, I suppose I'll look for an alternative. Take care, Dante. I'll see you next time."

"Yeah, you too. Try not to kill yourself. You brood to much."

Vergil nodded again, and opened the door to the agency. A second later there was the click of the lock falling into place. Modeus heard the splash of Vergil's boots in the puddles as the half breed walked away. His steps fading until they could no longer hear them. Dante stood where he was by his desk. His fists clenched as he glared at the door. Modeus remained silent, unsure of what he should say. Finally, Dante turned to him. His face a mask of fury now.

"Turn into a demon."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, dammit. It'll make what I'm about to do a lot easier."

Modeus slowly let himself melt into his true form. He knew his transformation was a strange one. He grew a few inches. Feeling the scents of the room hit him in the face. He learned Vergil had recently taken up smoking. Dante had finished off the demon he had hunted earlier. It had been nothing more than a clever weakling. He smelled the scent of Dante's anger. He also scented the depression, slightly sour and sweet at the same time. The devil hunter was battling with his emotions at the moment. That much Modeus could pick up.

Dante moved forward, and grabbed Modeus by the collar of his black coat. He shoved him up against the wall. There was no resistance from the demon. He pulled back his fist, and slammed it into the wood by Modeus's head. His demon lover didn't even blink once. Just watched him with those crimson eyes of his. Dante did it twice more, but not once did those eyes look away from him. Hell, the demon didn't even flinch.

"Fuck you, Modeus. I just…" Dante said starting to shake. When he looked up he noticed tears there were tears streaming down the demon's face. They weren't heavy tears. But the expression of pain on the demon's face brought the devil hunter up short for a while.

"What the hell are you crying for?"

"I miss Baul. I had thought I was over his death but seeing you and Vergil…even if you two do not get along, it reminded me of my brother. Vergil loves you, Dante. Do you know that? He cares about you even if he doesn't let on to it. I can smell it on him. He checks up on you more often than you think. I can smell his scent now. He's been here before on multiple occasions."

Dante closed his eyes and bowed his head. Resting it against Modeus's chest. He wasn't ready to be dealing with this today. He listened to the beat of the demon's heart. It was a lot slower than his own heartbeat. Maybe that was because Modeus was so old. So ancient. Actually, what was old for demon's? Did they even know themselves? When Dante raised his head the tears were still in Modeus's eyes.

"You guys really loved each other, huh? You and Baul?" Dante asked quietly. When Modeus's eyes closed the devil hunter knew then.

"It hurts when I hear his name. To you, he was nothing more than another demon. To most people he seemed crude. Cruel even. To me he was…Dante, he cared for me so much. He and I were different as night and day. Yet, that never stopped him. When Sparda chose to train me, instead of hating me for it, Baul congratulated me for it."

"I take it he really wanted to train with my old man?"

"Yes. Baul loved the sword. He trained with it and challenged others to swordfights all the time. He was devastated when Sparda turned him away. But to me he never…he was always…." Modeus gently took Dante's hands and pushed the devil hunter away. Unable to deal with his own grief and Dante's at the same time.

"No one knew him like I do. And now, they never will."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. He would have struck you down even if you had refused to fight him. I just wish I had been reason enough for Baul to live. I feel as if I've failed him. Vergil though…I don't know." Modeus said closing his eyes for a moment. Wishing now he could lock at the wealth of information flooding his senses.

"He's better than Baul ever was. He knows how to live for himself and still care about you at the same time. Baul was always going from one extreme to the next. Never resting. Heh, I think he and Vergil are the same in that sense. Always driven. Always looking for the greater power. Forever ambitious…"

Dante listened quietly as Modeus talked. He had questions he wanted to ask. He wanted to grab Modeus by the shoulders and shake him. To demand the answers he wanted from the demon. Dante kept his silence though. Maybe it was because he needed to hear this. To know what it was he had done that night. Strange, but he felt ashamed now. He felt ashamed for having killed Baul. Maybe it was because he never thought about it. The demons he cut down were actually people. Modeus himself had stated many demons were monsters, but because they had to be. When your own people were fighting and tearing at each other to survive, it was hard to show compassion. It was even harder to feel it.

Modeus talked for a while longer. Mostly ramblings Dante could barely follow. After an hour of talking, the demon seemed to finally come back to his senses. He sank down onto the couch where Dante had decided to rest. Idly picking at a piece of pizza while the demon had talked. Dante had lost his appetite after he had walked in on Vergil and Modeus. His thoughts turning round and round about what his brother had meant. He knew he should have followed Vergil. Tailed him as he was leaving. Trish had gone back to her hotel room a few towns over. Stating she still needed her space and to get away from the city for a while.

Modeus, too, was not in the mood to eat. Now that he was in his demon form he felt more prone to emotion then he should. He was tempted to go out to Baul's grave again. To sit and speak with him about what was on his mind. Perhaps he would bring his brother a gift…what would he bring, though? Flowers? Baul would have laughed at him for such sentimentality, but then again…who knew. There was no telling what his brother thought.

"You should eat." Modeus muttered after half an hour of silence. Dante looked up at him. The demon had been pacing back and forth in the front room. His tailcoats whispering against the wood as he paced. Now and again Modeus's claws would click against the wood when he pushed a ball on the pool table.

"I'm not hungry. Want to play a game? You keep pushing the balls around." Dante stated. Modeus glanced at the pool table, and suddenly grateful for the distraction nodded his head.

Dante got up and went over to the table. Picking up one of the pool sticks he looked for the white ball. Once he found it he positioned himself carefully. Bending down as he aimed the stick planned the trajectory of the ball. Modeus had picked stick up as well. Idly grinding the blue tip with the small, blue square as he watched. Under different circumstances Dante would have laughed at the scene. Here he was, playing pool with a fully transformed demon.

Dante shot the ball in one languid motion. He watched as it bounced off the far end of the pool table, hitting one of the solid colors. There were a few tense seconds of silence before one of the solids sunk into one of the holes. Modeus silently moved around to take his turn. It wasn't a true game of pool. Dante had never really felt the need to enforce the rules. He just enjoyed playing a casual game now and again to help him think. As Modeus bent over, pulling the stick back as Dante had showed him to aim the devil hunter suddenly felt as if he were confined. He took off his black leather gloves and tossed them onto the desk. Next removing his shirt as well as he peeled it off his back. Modeus's eyes flickered at the now bare chested hunter, but didn't say anything.

When Modeus hit the white ball it went spinning. He quietly cursed underneath his breath when he wasn't able to sink any. Dante took his turn, and sunk the eight ball in one hit. When Modeus was taking a turn and planning his next move, the devil hunter went to retrieve some beers. They went back and forth like that for a while. Taking turns at the game and drinking. A black demon with blood red eyes and the devil hunter with silver hair. They made quite the pair as they played.

"You mind telling me why you never mentioned you knew my mother?" Dante finally asked. He had won the game, but was already setting up a second one. Modeus sighed, leaning on his pool stick as he studied his lover.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know why I never told you. I suspect it was probably because I may have been selfish. You knew Eva as your mother, but to me she was my friend. I thought of her as my sister. I suppose…well, I suppose I didn't want to share those memories she and I had together with anyone else. Even you and your brother, selfish as that sounds." Modeus answered honestly. Dante frowned, but the rage he felt earlier was replaced with frustration.

"Your right, I have a right to know. But I can't really be mad at you, can I? You knew her when Vergil and I were still developing, right? I guess I can understand your reasoning. I still don't like it."

"I know. I may as well have lied to you, for having kept it a secret. I imagine you would like to know more about her."

"If you're willing to share. I won't force you, Modeus." Dante stated. In fact, he meant it. He wouldn't make the demon tell him. He wanted to know, of course he did. Any new information Dante ever heard about her he would hold it close. Despite how much she had loved him as a child, he knew very little of her beyond his memories of childhood. He had never thought about her as she was as a person. It felt strange. And now, here he had his chance. A small glimpse into who she was from another person who had known her.

"I'll tell you as much as I can, Dante." Modeus said quietly. His tone sad as he spoke. Dante's eyes softened as he looked to him. The demon smiled, his fangs shining in the pale light coming off the lamp.

"Did she know you in your true form?"

"As a matter of fact, she did. Eva once told me she found it beautiful."


	13. Reason 12: To Save a Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hi guys! OMG today is a good day for me! I got lots of good news! A website I work for is getting ready to pay people. And I just started writing for them because it was fun. AND I found another awesome website who pays for writing articles. Oooohhhhh, so excited! -keels over-_

**Reason 12: To Save a Life**

Modeus took a deep breath as he traveled back to those long ago years. Back to when Dante and Vergil had only been days old, and when Eva had been recovering from giving birth to them. Letters from Sparda starting to pour in now asking how she was. The father of the twins wondering how the babies were, and if they were healthy. So, Modeus started his tale. Right from when he had met and been introduced to Eva by Sparda, and the three years he had spent as her bodyguard.

Eva fell ill. At first, it had seemed to everyone she may have just been exhausted from giving birth. However, Eva's health began to decline as did the babies. There was panic in the mansion as healers, demon and human alike, came to her bedside. Doctors and nurses with her at all hours of the day. Trying to get Eva to rally and get better.

And the babies? No one wanted to touch them. Modeus had been disgusted by how people reacted to them. The midwife even refused to hold them in her arms. She called them abominations. Even the nurses who were supposed to be watching the children's vitals would often ignore them. One time Modeus had walked in to check on Dante and Vergil. Bringing a book with him to read to them. He found when he spoke to them it helped to quiet their crying for a little bit. When he was only a few feet away from the door to the nursery he heard the midwife talking.

"Ah now, you be crying because you're pain, right lovely? Here now. It will all be better soon. We'll let the good lord sort you out once it's over. Don't go struggling now, you hear?" Modeus frowned by the way she spoke. Vergil was crying incessantly, his weak cries making Modeus's heart churn. Then he realized something.

Dante wasn't crying.

Modeus dropped the book he was holding as he turned into his demon form. Both twins _always_ cried together. He raced into the nursery just in time to see the midwife holding a pillow down in one of the bassinets. Cooing to the baby she was smothering. Modeus was horrified by the scene. For a moment it felt as if time stopped. And then he roared as he lunged across the room. Slashing at the pillow instinctively as he threw the woman back. Desperate to save the four day old newborn she had attempted to kill.

Dante's screech was a blessing to the demon's ears. His little fists were clenched, and his face had turned blood red. Kicking his little feet as he became upset. Vergil, hearing his twin crying blood murder, started back into his own pitch as well. Modeus was in near tears as he reached into the bassinet. He could smell it now. The babies had soiled their diapers, and it seemed they had not even been changed in a couple of hours. He had been tending to Eva and gone to write a letter to Sparda to report what was going on in the household.

"It's okay, it's okay! I have you now! Breathe, little one! It's okay, Dante, it's okay…_and you, WENCH!"_ Modeus roared turning on the midwife. She was frozen, horrified by his demonic form.

"Get out! If I ever see you in here again, I _will_ kill you! GUARDS! Lock her up! NOW!" Modeus was roaring. His voice booming in the nursery as several guards came running in. The midwife starting screaming. She was a portly little thing, and Modeus had never thought her capable of murder. He held the squirming baby in his arms close to his chest. Dante was still kicking and waving his fists, scared by the demon's large voice.

"Their monsters, monsters I tell you! They should have never been born! Oh, let go! Let go! Look at him! They're not human, I tell you! They're not-"

The woman's voice was cut off as she was dragged away. Modeus stood in the small room. Holding Dante who was crying. Vergil, too, was upset now. Sensing in some way he had almost lost his twin. Modeus sighed, and looked down at the little baby in his arms. Dante had quieted down a bit, but was still screaming.

Silently, Modeus changed the diaper of both newborns. He gave them each a bath first, since they stank. Poor things. It seemed as if no one had been caring for them properly. Once he did that he rocked both of them. Feeding them from the bottle until they calmed down. Their cries turning into whimpers, and finally drifting off to sleep once Modeus burped them. He wrapped them up in the blankets Sparda had sent. Placing both babies in the same bassinet. He had heard for twins it was better if they slept together. Not wanting to separate them Modeus carried the bassinet into his own room. He also moved the changing table, small dresser, and other things from the nursery into there.

"Sir, what are you doing with the children?" One of the guards asked him. Modeus glanced at him, still in his demon form. What the midwife had done had shaken him deeply. And now, he decided, he was going to take the care of the babies into his own hands.

"Guarding them. I've had it with these people. Anyone who doesn't want to help the children, or Eva get better, tell them to leave immediately. They are no longer welcomed on these lands unless Sparda says otherwise. I won't have the children's lives put in danger just because people want to be superstitious idiots." Modeus snarled at the guard.

"And another thing. I'm going to have a report written up about what has just taken place. I want one of our swiftest messengers to take it to him once I'm done. I will no longer tolerate any of this shit. So, whoever doesn't want to be here, tell them to leave."

"Sir, do you have the authority to do that?"

"If you don't want to listen to me, and go to Eva and tell her what has just taken place. NOW!"

The guard hurried to Eva's sickroom, but Modeus knew what would happen. Another reason Sparda had placed him in charge of guarding the woman. In the event something tragic happened Modeus could take over watching the estate. He had no desire for Sparda's power, or wealth, and this made him a safe bet to keep an eye on things until the demon king returned. Modeus's orders were swiftly obeyed once Eva herself berated the guard for even bugging her. Stating Modeus was in charge until further notice.

And so, Modeus kept an eye on the two half breed children. He kept their bassinet beside his bed. He awoke when they cried for food. Bathed them, fed them, changed their diapers, and even sang to them as best he could when they were upset. The days blended together for him. He was forced to remain in the room with them and awake at all hours. He would bring both babies with him when he went to check on Eva. Telling her how things were and watching her hold the babies. Vergil and Dante were desperate to be with their mother. When Modeus had to take them away for Eva to rest, the pain on her face would have made even the hardest of criminals cry.

One night the twins would just not stop crying. Modeus rocked them in the rocking chair. He sang to them. He tried to feed them, but even Dante who loved to eat just spat his milk up. Forcing the demon to clean him off and change his clothes. Even Vergil, whom Modeus began to find was the more well behaved of the two, just kept crying.

"What's wrong? I don't know how to help you two. Ah, this is why I never had children. Much as I love you two, you're so much trouble." Modeus muttered. He sighed as he laid down on the bed with the twins. He placed Dante in between him and his brother, Vergil. Almost immediately the twins stopped crying. Modeus frowned, he was on his side curled up around them. He was staying in his demon form 24/7 now to better care for the two. It was easier with his heightened senses to know what they needed instead of guessing.

"Oh ho, is that all? You just wanted to sleep with me? Poor little ones, you miss your mother, don't you? You just want to be close to someone." Modeus stated. He lightly stroked Dante's hair. The baby had big, silvery eyes Modeus had come to fall in love with. Vergil's were exactly the same as his brother's. Each having spots of violet specks to which only made them all the more beautiful.

Vergil seemed relaxed now that he knew Modeus wasn't going anywhere. Within a matter of minutes he had drifted off to sleep. His brother, however, remained awake. Dante had started sucking on his fist and was looking at Modeus with his big eyes. The demon smiled, continuing to pet the baby's soft, silken hair. His claws every so gentle.

"Oh, you are a troublesome one. You know, if you hadn't been so stubborn you would have been born first. You know that? The doctor said Vergil was the good one. He came right out like he was supposed to. You, though? You didn't want to leave. Poor Eva, we were worried you would never come out." Modeus whispered to the little baby.

For the first time since being born Dante smiled at Modeus. His toothless grin warming the demon's heart. When Modeus smiled back at him Dante kicked his legs excitedly. Letting out a baby gurgle that just melted the demon on the spot. He chuckled, kissing the forehead of the baby.

"Yes, quite troublesome. You'll be a lady killer for sure. Your brother? Oh, watch. Vergil will be the one the lady's chase, but he'll never let them catch him. He'll be a constant tease I bet. You? Oh dear, I can see it now. Just as bad as your father was." Modeus murmured. When Dante gurgled again the demon only laughed quietly. Wrapping an arm around both children and pulling them close to him.

"Go to sleep, little Dante. Be good like Vergil, hm? Look at him. He's tired. You wake him up all the time when you're crying." Modeus whispered to the newborn. The baby only smiled at him and he sighed. Continuing to brush Dante's forehead until the baby fell asleep. One of his small fists holding a lock of Modeus's hair as the demon himself drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Modeus woke up to gurgling sounds. He blinked, finding he was on his back from having rolled over in his sleep. He felt a moment of panic until he turned his head. To his relief he saw the babies were fine. The night before Modeus had set out pillows on the floor just in case one of the babies fell. If they fell off the bed, they would hit the pillows unharmed. The twins were wide awake and "talking" to each other. Modeus smiled, watch as Dante and Vergil apparently carried on a conversation. It consisted mostly of baby gurgles and smiles that Modeus found adorable. He watched them for a time. Reluctant to disturb them.

He watched the babies for a few minutes until Vergil started to whimper. Modeus rose up so the baby saw him. Leaning over to scoop him up along with Dante. Since the younger of the two seemed content, Modeus placed him in the bassinet and went to feed Vergil. It didn't take any longer than twenty minutes once the first was done feeding. As usual the demon cleaned him up, changed his diaper, burped him, and then repeated the same thing for Dante.

"Master Modeus, Lady Eva is requesting to see you." A servant said. Modeus looked over the man, and nodded his head.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"It's urgent, sir."

"I'm aware of that. But I DO have to finish feeding Dante first. Tell Lady Eva I'll bring the twins with me if she so desires." Modeus said, his tone becoming clipped. The servant bowed his head and left the room. Shaking his head, the demon finished his tasks, washed his hands, and picking up both children walked out of the room with them.

When he saw Eva she was propped up amongst a bunch of pillows. She was skinnier since the pregnancy. Not only because she had given birth to twins, but because she had been eating so little. Modeus was glad to see her face light up when he brought the boys in with him. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed. Handing her Vergil who seemed eager to be in her arms as he held the dozing Dante.

"I told them not to harass you to much. I got a letter from Sparda, but the servants won't let me read it just yet until you've seen it first. Did something happen? They said the boys are in your room now." Eva pressed him as she brushed back Vergil's hair. She smiled down at her baby boy and kissed him top of the head as Modeus found the best way to describe what had happened. Eva had become comfortable in seeing her bodyguard in his demon form she never questioned it now.

"There was an incident that took place yesterday. Dante was almost…remember the midwife who helped you with the twins?" Modeus asked her. Eva looked up, sensing his unease. She frowned noticing for the first time he had remained in his demon form. She noticed he was on edge and wondered what was up.

"Modeus, what happened? Is Dante alright?" Eva asked turning to study her other son. Modeus gently transferred the sleeping baby to Eva's other before answering her.

"I was going to read a book to the boys. Hearing someone talk to them always seems to calm them and…I heard the midwife talking to them. What she said sounded off to me and I heard Vergil crying. I thought it strange Dante was silent, and it was then I realized something was wrong. I ran in and she was holding a pillow over Dante's face." Modeus admitted to her. He had debated about telling her what the midwife had done, but the look of shock on Eva's face broke her heart. She held Dante closer as if she were trying to bring him into her own body again.

"She tried to kill him?!"

"I'm afraid so, yes. Eva, I'm sorry. I should have-"

"That bitch! No wonder you're like this! Modeus, thank you! I don't know what I would have done if…" Eva trailed off. Bursting into tears. Modeus gently took Vergil to her, but she insisted on holding Dante. Crying as she held her baby close. Dante woke up, and seemingly confused by the situation, stared up at her with big eyes. Vergil started to squirm and wail sensing his mother's distress. Modeus stood up automatically and began to coo at the baby. Trying to calm him. In a few minutes Vergil quieted, the sound of Modeus's heartbeat soothing him as the demon turned to comfort Eva.

"I…you're welcome, Eva. But I would do anything for you and the boys. I sent word to Sparda about what happened. I'm sorry for not informing you earlier."

"Informing me?! Modeus, you just SAVED my son! You could burn the house down and I wouldn't give a crap right now. Not only that, but you've started taking care of them. And you don't have to do any of this! I mean, look at you." Eva said pointing at Vergil in Modeus's arms.

"He loves you. They both do. I'm actually kind of worried you're a better mother than I am now." Eva said, but there was a slight tease in her voice. Her voice still shook from the shock of knowing she had almost lost one of her babies. Modeus offered her the kindest smile he could. Picking up the letter one of the servants had deposited on the shelf out Eva's reach, since she was bedridden.

"Eva, I could never replace you. I simply just have a love for children. To hurt a child is the lowest thing anyone can do in my eyes. Now, let's see what Sparda has to say." Modeus stated.

He was able to open the letter with one hand. He sat down on the bed beside Eva. As he opened the letter he held it up so both of them could see. It was short, but to the point:

_Modeus, _

_I thank you for your quick thinking on the behalf of my son, Dante. I had no idea anyone would wish him harm. In my absence, I hereby put in charge of everything at my estate. I have entrusted you with the care of looking after my beloved wife, Eva, but you have gone far beyond that call of duty. Continue to take care of her and my two boys. _

_As for the midwife, have her killed immediately. I will not tolerate any harm coming to my family. _

_-Sparda_

Eva let out a small gasp and put a hand to her mouth. Even though she was angry at what the midwife had almost done, she had not imagined Sparda would order the woman's death so swiftly. Modeus quietly folded up the letter and set it aside. They were quiet for a long time. Modeus got up and gave Eva a bottle to feed Dante. He also retrieved another for Vergil and together they fed the babies who had begun to whimper for food. Once burped, both boys seemed to fall asleep at the same time. Snuggled close against their respective protectors and feeling safe.

"What will you do?" Eva asked him quietly. Modeus glanced at her, unsure of how to answer. He cradled Vergil, still in awe of how small the baby was. One day he would grow up to be a strong man. Both boys took after their father, and Modeus had to wonder what traits from their mother both boys had picked up.

"I will follow Sparda's orders. As much as I hate to say it, I will probably have to make an example of her."

"Modeus!"

"Lady Eva, if you wish me to have her killed in secret, I will. However, it's become common knowledge now about what has transpired. If I let this slide and don't send out a warning about what has happened, more people will attempt to kill your children." Modeus explained. His voice strained as he explained the issue to her.

"I don't like it either. However, it's the only choice. I of course will guard you and the boys until my dying breath. But not even I can be with them at all hours of the day. What will happen when they get older? Who will guard them? Sparda?"

"You're not going to stay?"

"I am. But I may be killed protecting your children. It's not something I would regret, but it's best to set the walls now. Make people stop to think about what will happen should they mess with the sons of Eva and Sparda. Send a chill down their spine." Modeus stated to her. Eva pursed her lips, but she nodded her head. She was a former devil hunter, after all, and this was not the first time she had been faced with a hard decision.

"I understand. Fear may be the best protection these two boys have right now."

"Right now, it's the only protection they have."


End file.
